¡¡Cuando El Dolor No Es Suficiente!
by nanako-senpai
Summary: ella una asesina de elite, el no es una pera en dulce ¿que juego tiene preparado el destino para dos personas que aunque comparten cosas en comun la verdadera realidad es la opuesta?
1. Chapter 1:Uno mas

Bueno…..mmmmmmmmmmm… es mi primer fic así que solo espero que les guste que lo detallen un poco y un poco de apoyo no esta mal XD

Los personajes no me pertenecen y a decir verdad jamás se me hubieran ocurrido Xp le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama.

Aclaraciones:

-aquí no habrá sufijos ya saben eso de _san, kun, chan_ y demás.

-las personalidades de los personajes pueden variar.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando El Dolor No Es Suficiente.<strong>

"**En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre."**

**Friedrich Nietzsche.**

**Chapter 1:**

-¿¡Que es lo que quieres!- grito un joven de cabello blanco y ojo s verdes

-Información, ya te lo dije, solo eso y mas te vale que empieces a hablar.-

-¡No tengo porque decirte algo de mis negocios o los nexos que tengo con otras personas, tu solo eres una maldita perra que logro infiltrarse en nuestra sociedad!.-

Un disparo se escuchó en una habitación lujosa donde aquel joven se encontraba sentado en una silla, amarrado a esta lleno de moretones en su rostro y ahora sus facciones daban muestra de dolor por el recién disparo directo a una de sus rodillas.

-Vuelves a insultarme a cambio de darme la información que necesito y la siguiente bala ira a la altura de tus caderas ¿de acuerdo?-

-No te tengo miedo rata asquerosa- dijo casi arrastras las palabras.-

-Lo siento no me podre imaginar tu dolor-

Nuevamente un disparo retumbo en aquellas finas paredes, después el grito desgarrador de aquel joven, había sido tan fuerte que tal vez pudo haberse escuchado a kilómetros de distancia. Esa mujer era realmente la persona mas sádica que había conocido en su vida, la muy maldita se estaba riendo de su sufrimiento, pero claro como no si se había rehusado a dar la información que ella necesitaba y por consiguiente había cumplido su palabra un tiro en tu miembro no es algo que realmente quieras experimentar ni por todo el oro del mundo.

-¡Quieres dejar de gritar maldita sea!. Sino quieres seguir sufriendo solo haz lo que te digo, es así de sencillo.-

-No voy a revelarte información ¡mátame si quieres no voy a decirte nada!-

Una hermosa joven paseaba a lo largo y ancho de esa habitación con un arma en una de sus manos, se dirigió a un escritorio abrió un pequeño cajón en el centro de este y vio un folder de color rojo, se dispuso a leerlo y por suerte o cosas de la vida encontró la información necesaria dentro.

-Creo que es lógico acabar con tu sufrimiento, ya me divertí mucho el día de hoy, hace mucho tiempo no tenía el placer de golpear a alguien y más aun, torturarlo…..en fin. Saluda al diablo de mi parte.-

Un último disparo se escuchó en el lugar, un tiro en la cabeza de aquel sujeto apago su vida.

-Una vida de miseria era todo lo que tenias nada que realmente valga la pena-le habló al cuerpo inerte aun amarrado. –Solo eras un miserable imbécil en su sociedad, moriste por unos idiotas como tu. Una lastima.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación con sutileza. Llego a su habitación caminó hacia el baño, lleno la tina y se metió en ella. Realmente ya no sabia que pensar su vida era un desastre, ya casi había olvidado lo que era ser una persona normal y ella estaba en un punto tan alto de considerase una total esquizofrénica, era una loca ella lo sabia y nada cambiaria eso; era inútil borrar ese pasado tormentoso que muchas veces le impedía conciliar el sueño todo por _**Ellos**_, los malditos mafiosos que ocupaban su mente todo el tiempo y en especial _**Ellos**_, juro hace mucho tiempo que los destruiría y no sabia en que momento llegaría la oportunidad para poner las cosas en su lugar como debe ser, como fue y como siempre debió haber sido.

No sabia porque pero tenia un presentimiento y en este se encontraban _**Ellos**_ su máximo odio lo tenían _**Ellos**_ no era un sueño lo que ella tenia era un objetivo que mantenía vivo todos los días de su triste e incorregible vida lo único que le quedaba era darle tiempo al tiempo y pronto pondría la cosas a su favor pronto comenzaría su venganza.

* * *

><p>-Mas rápido….. Más rápido…. no te detengas, si-sigue así –gemía una joven de cabello rubios<p>

-rayos…..porque….no….estas….aquí…..mas….seguido-hablo tratando de contener algún suspiro, la ex de su hermano si que era buena en eso, lastima que Itachi la hubiera cortado ya no la tenia muy seguido por su oficina. Pero bueno que se le iba a hacer aprovechaba al máximo el poco tiempo que tenía con ella. Era excelente como amante y eso no se discutía.

-Maldición ….. estas…. Muy …..Rayos-

-Ya… ya….no-no….aguanto….MAAAAAASSSSSSSS….-

Un joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color respiraba agitado gracias a la "faena" que había tenido durante unos minutos en su oficina. Ver tendida a esa mujer sobre su escritorio lo encendía de sobremanera con su respiración agitada y su cabello desordenado, pero no le había alcanzado el tiempo para volver a follarla otra vez. Tenía una reunión en cinco minutos y por más que quisiera no podía.

-¿En que estaba pensando mi hermano cuando corto contigo? ¿Acaso tu no le dabas lo que quería?-

-No creo que haya aguantado mi ritmo, tu sabes- dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo.

Terminaron de arreglarse para salir a la reunión que tenían, tendría que salir uno de los dos primero para que nadie sospechara nada (si es que eso se podía ocultar con semejante alboroto)

Cuando la joven iba a tocar la perilla para salir el joven hablo.

- ¿Ya te consiguió reemplazo?-

-Estoy segura que en este momento debe estar haciendo lo mismo que nosotros estábamos haciendo hace unos minutos ¿con quien? No me interesa. Le dijo sin voltear a verlo. –Después de todo es igual a ti. Nos vemos cariño.- salió sin decir nada mas.

El joven de ojos como la noche arreglo su escritorio no quería que alguien entrara y viera el "desorden" que habían dejado sobre el, en ese momento su teléfono celular sonó, decidió no contestar pero el teléfono sonaba con insistencia de ser así solo podía significar algo, el asunto era demasiado importante….

-¿Que quieres?-

-Kimimaro ha muerto-

* * *

><p>¿Quiénes serán los personajes? ya descubrimos uno ¿quienes serán el resto?<p>

Ok, ustedes dirán si merezco review es su opinión, queja, sugerencia o felicitación ¡bienvenida sea! Me ayudarían sus comments después de todo es mi primer fic. Gracias por su tiempo.

Hasta La Próxima.


	2. Chapter 2:Reunion

Los personajes no me pertenecen y a decir verdad jamás se me hubieran ocurrido Xp le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama.

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-"Recuerdos"-_

**Cuando El Dolor No Es Suficiente.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Ciudad de Kobe **

Ya eran más de las 10 de la noche y aun se veía gente transitar por los pasillos del edificio. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y de el salió un hombre seguido por sus guardaespaldas. Camino unos cuantos pasos y abrió la puerta de aquel gran salón, donde se dejo ver uno de los hombres mas temidos en todo Japón: Fugaku Uchiha. Todos los presentes adentro le saludaron de forma tradicional con una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches señores, por favor tomen asiento.- todos acataron la orden de inmediato.

-Bien, seré claro con lo que diré porque no pienso repetirlo dos veces, la cuarta división ha caído y según mis análisis ninguno de esa bola de idiotas buenos para nada dejo indicio de quien fue su atacante Kimimaro era el más listo de todos y pereció. Ahora mi pregunta es ¿acaso debemos temerle a nuestro enemigo?- hubo un silencio sepulcral, nadie se atrevió siquiera a respirar, no sabían si responder o no.

Sabían a la perfección que Fugaku estaba muy enojado, él solo lo demostraba con su semblante muy serio y eso no era bueno, la última vez que se habían reunido 3 de sus colegas murieron por ser demasiado incompetentes y tal vez este momento no seria el adecuado para abrir la boca de manera inadecuada.

-¿¡Creen que soy idiota! Apuesto el alma de esos cinco a que todos pensaron que no debemos temerle y mucho menos preocuparnos. Pues deberían saber que es todo lo contario. Y lo peor de todo es que nadie conoce a este intruso.-

-Pe…pero Lord Fugaku tenemos a alguien investigando el caso y cuando encontremos al culpable se le castigara como debe ser.-habló un joven de mediana edad.

-¿¡Acaso me toman por idiota! ¿¡Creen que no he movido mis piezas! Veo que estoy rodeado de ineptos por doquier. Al menos tienen idea de porque están aquí a esta hora. ¿Quisieran por favor utilizar esa diminuta masa que esta encerrada en su cráneo?- todo era silencio, todos temían por sus vidas.

-¿Que información tienes Sasuke?-

Un joven de 20 años se encontraba al lado de su padre con una tez blanca, cabello rebelde y demasiado sexy al ojo de cualquier mujer que lo admirara. Era prácticamente su mano derecha cuando su hermano mayor no estaba y ese era el momento justo para demostrarle de que era capaz. No solo estaba ahí por la información sino también porque sabía como seria el comportamiento de su padre para con los demás en aquel lugar. Su progenitor jamás cometía equivocación alguna y haberles dicho que su cerebro no era más que masa los dejaba como cucarachas. Él siempre lo considero como el rey de la selva seguido de lejos por hienas hambrientas de éxito y coraje.

-Kimimaro fue encontrado en su suite amarrado a una silla, tenia signos de tortura en todo el cuerpo. La última vez que se le vio fue con una mujer de categoría entrando al hotel en el que se hospedaba. Nuestro investigador declaro que no había documentos en el lugar de los hechos y además, la mujer que estaba con él, no la vieron salir en ningún momento, según testigos era una mujer hermosa de cabello rubio muy bien presentada, nadie en el hotel ameritaba esta descripción, y algo que llamo su atención fue que los signos de tortura que presentaba eran casi los mismos que tenían los otros integrantes, lo que nos da a entender que es la misma persona quien ha causado los homicidios.-

-¿Es posible que hayan entendido lo que mi hijo les acaba de decir?-

-Sabemos que nuestro asesino acabó con la cuarta división en menos de tres meses, lo que indica que no fue nada complicado. Esto da a suponer que quiere acabar con la organización también y si vamos más a fondo no solo viene por la organización, sino también por la cabeza principal.-

-Vaya al fin alguien que vale la pena en esta sociedad.-

-Ino tiene razón pero hay una razón mas en esa teoría y mi razón es ¿hay alguna cuenta pendiente que ninguno de nosotros conozca?-

-Tal vez algunos enemigos hayan vuelto pero ¿quien seria capaz de meterse con los Uchiha? Yo no recuerdo tener más enemigos de los necesarios. Después de todo empiezo a convertirme en una leyenda viviente.-

-Mi padre tiene razón nadie seria tan estúpido para pisar terreno ajeno.-

-Es cierto Sai y como esta la situación, absolutamente todos estamos en peligro y principalmente Lord Fugaku.- comentó Ino de forma seductora mirando hacia uno de los rincones del salón.

-Ahora que esta nueva teoría ha sido planteada tenemos que empezar a movernos.-

-Así es Sasuke, la cuarta división esta vacía y para esto tendremos que partir en dos la primera división y ya he escogido a sus nuevos integrantes. Tobi tu serás el nuevo líder de la cuarta división y junto a ti estarán Deidara, Sasori, Hidan y Kakuzu. Necesitaremos mas personal de ahora en adelante y la educación es un buen apoyo para nosotros. Ustedes ya saben que hacer pueden retirarse.-

-Entendido señor.- respondieron al unísono y con una pequeña reverencia salieron del lugar.

-De ahora en adelante cuídense no querrán terminar como los otros imbéciles. Se levanta la reunión.- el jefe yakuza salió seguido por sus 2 hijos y guardaespaldas y fueron directamente al ascensor.

-Itachi llegara en dos semanas para ese entonces quiero todo en orden ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí padre.- respondieron ambos jóvenes.

* * *

><p><strong>Tres días después…<strong>

Un grupo de personas se encontraban discutiendo en una oficina con papeles por todos lados.

-Es lógico, era otro que trabajaba para la organización Uchiha.- habló un hombre de cabello color plata.

-Bien, es el quinto en tres meses ¿acaso caerá uno mas de ellos?-dijo un hombre con unas cejas muy pobladas.

-No lo sabemos, pero algo es seguro; todos han sido torturados y asesinados de la misma forma- comentó una mujer de ojos rojizos.

-Esto solo nos lleva a una conclusión: Información. Obviamente alguien esta buscando a los Uchiha y no descansara hasta encontrarlos.-

-Tienes razón Asuma. Información pero ¿de que tipo?-

-Kakashi, eso no tiene sentido, la información es básica en cualquier investigación. La pregunta del millón es: ¿Quién esta detrás de todo esto? Digo ¿Quién querría destruirlos a como de lugar?-

-Kurenai, quien este detrás de todo esto tiene razones muy fuertes para querer acabar con la organización. Además, si observamos bien, el asesino esta yendo por divisiones, ya cabo con una; es la cuarta división la que destruyó, esa persona o lo que sea sabe perfectamente lo que hace y si nos fijamos mejor nuestro asesino en serie no ha dejado evidencia en ninguno de sus actos.-

-Tienes razón Gai. Pero solo hay un solo inconveniente que nos afecta a todos sin excepción ¿creen que el asesino esta de nuestro lado o en contra nuestra?- dijo Kakashi.

-Esa si es realmente la pregunta del millón.- terminó diciendo un hombre que entraba por la puerta de la oficina. El ultimo integrante del equipo de investigación.

* * *

><p>-Haz hecho un buen trabajo, definitivamente fuiste un regalo del cielo, ninguna persona ha logrado avanzar tan lejos en tan poco tiempo.-<p>

-Ya sabe que su agradecimiento y elogios no son necesarios Lady Tsunade, usted sabe que estoy a su servicio siempre y cuando cumpla su palabra.-

-Lo se cariño, créeme que cada vez estas mas cerca de tu objetivo solo es cuestión de tiempo, ya sabrás porque. Ahora descansa el siguiente golpe será en semana y media.-

-De acuerdo.-

* * *

><p>Bueno otro cap mas de esta historia solo espero que sea de su agrado x q yo realmente no qued muy satisfecha q digamos tenia otra versión mucho mejor que esta DE VERAS pero oprimi un botón que no debía y se borro todo sin poder salvarlo x_X asi que de todas formas me seguire esforzando para que les guste al máximo si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerlo será un placer contestárselas<p>

AGRDECIMIENTOS A: Bubblegumer ; gracias me agrado mucho tu saludo ;)

Tokeijikakeno orenji; jajaja aquí pues esta el cap espero lo disfrutes :D

Hasta el próximo…


	3. Chapter 3:Comienza la caceria

Los personajes no me pertenecen y a decir verdad jamás se me hubieran ocurrido Xp le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama.

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-"Recuerdos"-_

**Cuando El Dolor No Es Suficiente.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Ciudad de Nagano.**

Era verano cuando los días son largos y las noches cortas, en el jardín de una casa se encontraba una joven mirando al cielo y contemplando las estrellas pero no de la forma convencional que uno lo haría, sino con lágrimas en sus ojos, se sentía mal tanto física como mentalmente su vida era un desastre, ella era un desastre. Se sentía cansada, frustrada e impotente ¿cuanto mas tendría que esperar? La desesperación se la estaba comiendo viva.

Cuando ella creyó hacer las cosas bien se había equivocado de camino, pensó encontrar el placer en torturar a las personas de la misma forma que lo habían hecho con su familia y con ella pero no fue así. Era cierto y debía admitirlo le gustaba hacer sufrir a las personas como nunca habían sufrido, aquellas que solo hacen el mal en vez del bien pero eso no bastaba.

-Supuse que estabas aquí.-

-Naruto, que bueno verte.- contestó una voz un tanto melancólica.

-Hinata, ¿otra vez estas llorando? Sabes que no me gusta verte así.-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- dijo la peli azul secando sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Tu mas que nadie sabes que no es cierto ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en….?-

-Ya hemos discutido sobre el tema, no quiero hablar de esto contigo.- le dijo de forma cortante.

Él se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, por el contario ella ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

-Solo dame una oportunidad, es todo lo que te pido.-

-¿Desde cuando mendigas amor? Tu no eres así ¿qué pasa contigo?- le habló de forma fría y molesta.

-Quiero ayudarte. Se que puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer.-

Naruto era un muchacho de una piel tostada, grandes orbes azules y una cabellera rubia espectacular, pero al igual que Hinata él tenía un pasado que trataba de olvidar. A contario de ella, él no veía la vida a través de dolor y venganza ni odio, solo creía que el mal recibía su merecido con el paso del tiempo y que el destino arreglaba todo a su debido momento de la mejor manera. Jamás pensó en enamorarse de una mujer como ella. Un día alguien le preguntó cual era su mujer ideal y él contestó:

_-"Aquella debe ser inteligente, tierna, sincera, humilde y única".-_

Y esas cualidades las encontró en ella, cuando la vio por primera vez pensó que era un poco _"extraña"_ pero al compartir su tiempo con Hinata descubrió la gran persona que era y al final termino enamorado de ella, de su sonrisa, de su cabello, de sus enormes ojos y sus lindos labios. Pero su interior no era lo mismo que el exterior. Su corazón estaba lastimado y su alma rota, él conocía su lado oscuro y lo único que quería era salvarla de un mundo sin salida, pero ella no se dejaba.

-Lo siento Naruto, estoy muy cansada.- se levantó de la orilla de la fuente y entró a la casa.

-Claro. Descansa.-

-Igualmente.-

* * *

><p><strong>Junio 14<strong>

**11:18 am**

**Aeropuerto de Tokio.**

Había pasado semana y media, iba a ser ya casi mediodía, un cielo azul despejado se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor, había demasiada gente caminando de un lado para otro, unos comprando tiquetes de vuelo, otros recibían a sus seres queridos y otros simplemente esperaban el llamado para abordar al avión. Era esa época del año donde hay mayor congestión en un lugar como un aeropuerto y también el perfecto para comenzar a atacar sin ser descubiertos (al menos con facilidad).

Cierta persona se encontraba en la cima de la torre de control preparando todo para que saliera a la perfección, debían acatar las ordenes al pie de la letra de lo contario enfrentarían la furia de Lady Tsunade. La vibración de un teléfono celular se hizo presente en el bolsillo del pantalón del francotirador. Una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado del auricular.

-Ya todo esta listo. Solo debemos esperar a que los anfitriones aparezcan ¿tu estas lista?-

-Mas que lista Temari, estoy ansiosa por ver rebosar sangre de sus malditas cabezas.- dijo aquella persona terminando de limpiar su _**SVD DRAGUNOV.**_

-Me contactare con Kiba.-

-Ok.- Hinata se colocó en posición, estaba medio acostada sobre el techo de la torre sosteniendo su arma lista para tirar del gatillo en el momento preciso.

-Todo listo Kiba ¿tu estas listo?-

-Asi es Temari ¿Cómo esta Hinata?-

-No deberías preocuparte por ella, mejor preocúpate por como saldrán las cosas, no querrás ver enojada a la jefe.-

-Yo se cuando accionar el botón el resto depende de ella y lo sabes, además esto será muy divertido. No puedo esperar.-

-Prepárate, porque aquí vienen. Cambio y fuera.- cerró la tapa de su celular finalizando la llamada.

Un avión no muy grande comenzaba su aterrizaje, todo mundo estaba en su punto y todo tendría que salir bien como lo habían planeado. No habría errores.

La puerta de aquel transporte comenzaba abrirse lentamente. Un hombre vestido de negro se asomó primero calculando cada detalle a su alrededor.

- Pueden salir no hay peligro alguno.-

-Itachi ¿crees que le agradare a tu padre?- pregunto una hermosa joven de cabello rosa.

-No te preocupes Sakura, déjalo todo en mis manos- habló un hombre de aspecto intimidante pero a la vez muy apuesto mientras salían del avión para bajar por las escaleras, donde los esperaban Kagami y Setsuna Uchiha, guardaespaldas enviados por Fugaku, su padre para recibirlos a su llegada. Detrás de ellos otras cuatro personas identificadas como Haku, Kin, Dozu y Zabuza. Todos se reunieron al pisar tierra firme y comenzaron a hablar entre si.

* * *

><p><strong>11:34 am<strong>

-Muy bien gusanos, es hora de empezar el juego.- habló la peli azul por el auricular a sus otros compañeros

-Estoy lista.-

-Yo también.-

-Comienza la cuenta regresiva.- comentó Temari de forma divertida.

-Cinco…-dijo Kiba detrás de uno de los aviones parqueados.

-Cuatro…- susurró Hinata.

-Tres…- dijo a rastras Temari desde la estación de rescate y extinción de incendios.

-Dos…- hablo impaciente el joven peli castaño.

-Uno…- finalmente musitó Hinata y por un nanosegundo todo se detuvo ante sus ojos, el objetivo estaba marcado y no había marcha atrás.

**-Fuego-** dijeron todos al unísono y si esperar más, Kiba oprimió un botón color rojo de un control que tenia entre una de sus manos.

Un avión de un empresario que estaba justamente al lado del avión privado de los Uchiha listo para despegar explotó con una incandescencia incomparable, había sido tan fuerte la detonación que la vidriería del aeropuerto se convirtió en miles de pedazos flotantes durante el estallido. Todas las personas corrían aterrorizadas por lo que acababan de presenciar. El grupo de personas que estaba dispuesto a correr después de incorporarse por la onda expansiva de aquella explosión se detuvo cuando uno de los suyos había recibido un disparo justo en el entrecejo. Todos se reunieron, rodeando al joven Uchiha y su pareja, revisando con la mirada por todos lados buscando al enemigo.

-Dale con toda Hinata.- susurro para si misma aquella rubia que estaba mirando todo lo que ocurría de lejos sin ser notada por nadie.

Caminaban lo mas rápido que podían y otro disparo justo en la garganta de uno de ellos los dejo desprevenidos.

-Maldición, muévanse, rápido ahora.- gritaba Zetsu a los que quedaban presentes.

-Itachi, ¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo?-

-Tu no te preocupes Sakura corre, corre.-

Zetsu la llevo atravesando la pista de aviones hasta la administración del aeropuerto. Ese era un lugar muy bueno por el momento para su seguridad, pero estaba demasiado retirado, aun asi tendría que arriesgarlo todo por el todo sino su jefe lo mataría si llegaba a sobrevivir.

Itachi corría lo más que podía seguido de los escoltas que quedaban.

-Kagami, Haku hacia el oriente. Kin, Zabuza hacia el occidente ahora… Ahora!-

-No, por supuesto que no, no escaparan de mi- dijo Hinata para si misma y levantándose del suelo tomo una posición de aproximadamente un ángulo de 105° grados, disparó hacia dos personas que corrían una al lado de la otra de tal forma que solo utilizo una munición con una precisión increíble atravesando el cráneo de ambas persona que murieron al instante.

Inmediatamente se giró a un ángulo de 60° grados donde en la misma posición una munición se atascaba justo en el corazón de uno de los "malos" y el siguiente caía debido a una incrustada en su cabeza, Hinata se consideraba a si misma una chica demasiado peligrosa pero lo que estaba haciendo era una aberración a la maldad. Jamás en lo que llevaba de vida trabajando para _"ciertas organizaciones"_ había fallado aunque fuera una milésima. Y esta no seria su primera vez.

Al darse cuenta había perdido de vista tres objetivos y algo era seguro: no se irían sin probar la puntería de su atacante.

-Kiba ¿donde están el tipo de negro y la tarada de cabello rosa?-

-Se encuentran en el mantenimiento de aeronaves, están esperando a Itachi.- el joven peli castaño los había seguido desde que habían intentado huir.

-Entendido.- -Temari ¿donde se encuentra Itachi?-

-Esta en la carga de bodega de aeronaves de pasajeros.- ella también había tomado la misma decisión.

-No escaparan.- diciendo esto guardo su teléfono y comenzó la persecución.

Por su parte Itachi estaba por cruzar la pista de aviones cuando sintió que alguien lo perseguía

-Señor, por acá, rápido suba.- un coche llegaba justo para recogerlo donde estaba

-Itachi ¿estas bien?- preguntó su amada

-¿Tu estas bien como fue que…?- pero antes de seguir hablando eran perseguidos por otro auto.

Un disparo en el vidrio posterior del auto se hizo presente. Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, muy feas.

Zetsu salió por una de las ventanas y trato de dispararle al conductor pero no lograba darle.

-Mantén el auto en línea recta Kiba- gritaba Hinata.

-Eso trato pero hay mucho trafico.- y esa era la realidad la avenida estaba congestionada.

Hinata no tuvo mas opción que salir por la ventana de techo del auto, cosa que solo hacia si la situación lo ameritaba y esta era una de ellas.

-Ya sabes Kiba, en línea recta.-

-Si, si ya lo se- Kiba se mantenía lo mas firme que podía con un auto delante de ellos y el objetivo delante de este, era la juagada perfecta, imposible si no lograba darles de baja.

En el momento en el que el auto de Itachi iba a pasarse al lado izquierdo, Hinata tiró del gatillo y la munición fue directa al conductor. Ya todo estaba escrito.

Zetsu trato de apresurarse para tomar el control del auto y fue en ese entonces, cuando la peli azul hizo la misma acción que hace dos minutos había hecho y logro darle justo en toda la mitad de la cabeza, una muerte segura.

-Bingo.- grito Temari de repente, sabia que Hinata no fallaría ni por que se estuviera cayendo el cielo.

-Aun no, ya sabes que falta.- comentó Hinata. lograron darle alcance al auto. itachi trataba de mantenerlo en posicion pero no lo lograba un golpe los sacudio de repente.

-Itachi haz algo. Detente, van a matarnos- gritó desesperada cierta ojiverde.

-Eso intento.- otra vez el auto era embestido de forma ruda a una de los costados.

-¡Maldita sea! golpealos mas fuerte.- gritaba la ojiazul.

-¿¡Y que carajos crees que hago!- kiba estaba furioso por como su compañera le habia gritado y sin pensarlo dos veces los empujo de nueva cuenta con mucha mas fuerza si eso era posible.

Itachi aun no se habia logrado acomodar en el puesto del conductor cuando una tercera embestida los sorprendia y de improvisto el auto perdio total control.

Justo estaban atravesando un puente y en el momento del ataque vieron como el auto se dirigia hacia el borde de este y rompia la baranda de seguridad para dar paso a una caida al vacio de un abismo que no parecia tener fin. Una gran explosion era vista desde lejos por una ojiblanca desde fuera de la ventana de techo del auto, al igual que una rubia y un pelicafe que sonrreian de forma satisfactoria.

El trabajo estaba hecho y había sido un éxito. Hinata termino por meterse al auto de nuevo y sentarse en la silla de forma tranquila.

-Lo hiciste nuevamente. Eres toda una experta, sinceramente no se como lo haces.- comentaba la rubia de forma burlona.

-Solo déjate llevar por tus instintos, mi sed de sangre no se detendrá con esto.- respondió de forma macabra y relamiéndose los labios como si en realidad hubiera probado la sangre de sus enemigos.

-Ya oíste Temari, déjate llevar por tus instintos.- dijo Kiba con claro entusiasmo y de repente desaparecieron por una de las tantas curvas de la ciudad.

* * *

><p>-Sasuke ¿que sucede?- decía una voz melosa detrás de él<p>

-Nada que te importe, ahora déjame, quiero estar solo.- le contestó de manera cruda a su acompañante.

-Siempre es lo mismo, me utilizas a tu antojo y no valoras nada de lo que hago por ti.- gritó enfadada una joven de cabello rojo.

Sasuke abrió un cajón del buró que se encontraba al lado de su cama y saco una pistola y la apunto de inmediato a su amante.

-Dije que te largues de aquí, no me hagas repetírtelo de nuevo.-

Karin estaba estupefacta, recogió su ropa y se envolvió en una bata, la ultima vez que habían estado juntos no solo la había insultado sino también se había atrevido a golpearla y es que daba razones para hacerlo, la joven no pensaba quedarse callada y antes de salir le dijo:

-Algún día pagaras por todo lo que has hecho.- _-te lo juro.-_ fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de abandonar la habitación.

-Si, como digas perra.- finalizo Sasuke la charla con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Ok otro cap mas de esta historia, mmmmmmm como explicarme digamos q se me fue la mano, yo digo que me quedo muy largo pero bueno lo importante es que lo haya subido y que lo disfruten. a mi me gusto ¿que piensan ustedes? Nos leemos en el próximo…<p>

Agradecimientos a:

**Setnysuna-chan;** ojala t gust la continuación :D

**Antifashion19**; jejeje gracias y a mi se me hace que Hinata va a cambiar mas y mas y no será para bien eso tnlo x seguro :D

**Bubblegumer;** me agradan tus consejos en serio y lo que se viene será muy bueno al menos creo eso. XD

**Flordefuego;** supongo q este cap aclaro tus ideas. Gracias x leerlo :D


	4. Chapter 4:Noche de disgustos

Los personajes no me pertenecen y a decir verdad jamás se me hubieran ocurrido Xp le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama.

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-"Recuerdos"-_

**Cuando El Dolor No Es Suficiente.**

**Chapter 4:**

Lady Tsunade miraba con atención los papeles de un folder. Una hoja de color verde claro se hallaba entre sus manos tenia un mapa donde se observaba claramente las zonas que ocupaba el clan Uchiha:

**Zona norte: **

Primera División

**Integrantes:**

Itachi Uchiha

Kisame Hoshigaki

Nagato

Yahiko

Konan

Sasori

Deidara

Hidan

Kakuzu

Tobi

**Zona sur:**

Segunda división

**Integrantes:**

Sasuke Uchiha

Suigetsu Hozuki

Juugo

Karin

**Zona oriente:**

Tercera división

**Integrantes:**

Sai Uchiha

Inoichi Yamanaka

Ino Yamanaka

Orochimaru

Kabuto Yakushi

**Zona occidente:**

Cuarta división

**Integrantes:**

Kimimaro

Tayuyá

Sakon

Kidomaru

Jirobo

-Me pregunto ¿Quiénes serán los nuevos integrantes de la cuarta división?- de pronto su atención se desvió al televisor que había en una de las esquinas de la sala donde se estaba mostrando información de un "atentado" en el aeropuerto de Tokio en las horas de la mañana.

-Un atentado se presentó aproximadamente a las 11:40 am en el aeropuerto de Tokio en donde un avión explotó, según las autoridades el blanco era el magnate Itachi Izanagi, quien se encontraba justo al lado del transporte junto con sus colegas, en el lugar de los hechos se encontraron ocho cadáveres, los cuales han sido identificados como: el piloto, copiloto y los seis restantes los colegas. Las investigaciones siguen abiertas ya que el cuerpo del gran empresario y otras dos personas que lo acompañaban no fueron encontrados en la zona de ataque…..-

-¿Que sorpresa me tienes preparada Hinata?- dijo la mujer antes de salir de la sala.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciudad de Tokio<strong>

-¿A donde vas? ¿No crees que es muy tarde para salir?- pregunto cierta pelirroja

-¿quieres cerrar la boca?-

-Sasuke ¿sabes porque estamos aquí? No creo que…-

-Karin ¿Por qué no dejas simplemente de meterte en mi vida y por si no lo recuerdas también estas aquí para hacer lo que se te ordena ¿verdad?-

El azabache salió de la casa donde se estaban hospedando. Quería divertirse esa noche y prefería hacerlo solo sin un estorbo a su lado, por ende se dirigió a una disco, donde a pesar de que no le gustaba los lugares llenos sabia que encontraría bellezas para saciar sus deseos. Se sentó en la barra donde una joven muy atractiva lo atendió:

-¿Que deseas tomar?- le pregunto de forma seductora.

-Aparte de ti….. Un Vodka Devil's Spring- le respondió este con claro entusiasmo.

-Seguro.- Sasuke es un joven que puede tener cualquier cosa en el mundo dinero, mujeres, éxito total; jamás le hizo falta nada en la vida, pero hubo una excepción: la atención de su padre. Esta siempre estaba puesta en su hijo mayor y su coraje aumento más cuando supo que Itachi manejaría una parte de sus negocios.

Entre ellos siempre hubo una especie de rivalidad, nada para preocuparse pero si para comportarse como un Uchiha. Así mismo, Sasuke le propuso a su progenitor que podía trabajar a la perfección en una de las bases de sus negocios y al darse cuenta su padre lo bien que lo hacia quedo complacido. Ahora él se sentía a la altura de su hermano y su padre estaba orgulloso de ambos ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

-Aquí tienes cariño.-comento la joven dejando la bebida y bajo ella un papel donde daba a conocer su numero celular y en el escrito _"llámame"._

Eran casi las 12:30 am y él ya estaba rodeado de bastantes mujeres, y como no con esa aura de malicia que podría atraer a cualquiera y hacerlas caer rendidas a sus pies. Había pasado mas de una hora y todas babeaban por el, lo desnudaban con la mirada y muchas querían devorarlo a besos y caricias salvajes, pero a pesar de ello ninguna "cumplía" con los requisitos que el quería para con una mujer de una noche. Salió de allí para entrar en otro bar, otro y otro más.

Había besado a muchas mujeres para solo dejarlas calientes pero ninguna lograba "perturbarlo". De improvisto cuando iba a entrar a otro lugar para probar suerte tropezó de forma brusca con una mujer muy bien parecida.

-Oye ¿que diablos te pasa que no tienes ojos?- grito aquella muy enojada sosteniendo su teléfono celular.

-Claro que tengo y los tengo muy bien puestos míralos bien- el ojinegro dejo ver esas perlas que tenia por ojos y hablo con firmeza y de forma amenazante.

La mujer busco su mirada y se quedo perpleja, no podía creerlo, ese hombre…. no podía ser él, no, eso era imposible ¿que estaba haciendo en ese lugar? Por el contrario cuando Sasuke miro esas orbes azules no pudo contener una mueca de satisfacción. Una rubia y con ese genio y además que se le quedara mirando de esa forma, había dado en el blanco. La próxima mujer que estaría gimiendo debajo de él en su cama los próximos dos días. Pero lo que él creía no era lo mismo que pasaba por la mente de la chica que estaba en frente de él. Por el contrario esa expresión en su rostro solo la comprendían los que la conocían, reflejaba asombro pero no era por lo guapo que se veía, sino por una razón muy diferente: él era Sasuke Uchiha y lo que más la intrigaba era ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo en un lugar como ese?

- Hey ¿aun sigues aquí?- él estaba muy cerca de ella. Ella retrocedió dos pasos y contesto.

-Permiso.- la rubia se adentro al lugar muy nerviosa donde estaban sus compañeros esperándola. Una mesa en una esquina se divisaba y dos personas en ella conversaban.

-Ah, lo siento ¿Kiba podemos hablar un momento?-

-Pero ¿que te pasa? te ves mas mal de lo que normalmente aparentas.-

-Imbécil no digas tonterías y ven conmigo.-

Ella jalo de su brazo y lo llevo cerca del baño de hombres. Hinata solo los veía con diversión, esas pequeñas disputas entre ellos eran difíciles de ignorar.

-Hey, Hey, Hey ¿vas a decirme que sucede? ¿Por que me traes aquí? No tengo ganas de entrar al baño. A menos que…..-

-¡Tonto! Esto es serio, coloca mucha atención. Estaba hablando con la vieja Tsunade cuando…..cuando….. Sasuke Uchiha esta aquí.- y respiro resignadamente.

-¿QUÉ? Oye no habrás tomado mucho ¿verdad? creo que el trabajo te esta…..-

-No tarado, no. Yo se lo que vi, cuando salí para hablar con mas claridad me tropecé con él, creí que era cualquier tonto pero ¡no! era él y lo peor es que no se que hace aquí.-

-Tal vez ya sabe lo de su hermano, eso es historia patria.- el peli castaño tomo un sorbo de su bebida

- Tonto que no ves lo complicado de la situación, ¿sabes que sucederá si Hinata lo llegara a reconocer?-

En ese momento Kiba no puedo evitar escupir su bebida por la lógica del asunto, las cosas podían complicarse en extremo.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora, si es cierto debemos tomar precauciones.-

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Inuzuka.-

Ambos emprendieron camino para reunirse con su camarada pero para su sorpresa ella no se encontraba en aquel lugar ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? Las cosas tomaban color hormiga.

Temían lo peor, y no querían pensar en lo que podía considerarse "verdad".

* * *

><p>Hinata había salido del recinto, necesitaba aire y…. otra cosa y adentro no la podría consumir. Tomo un taxi, y se dispuso a alejarse de allí sin mas. En instantes pisaba un territorio arenoso muy suave para el tacto de sus pies. Decidió relajarse un poco y olvidarse del mundo y su miseria, consumiendo un polvillo blanco que saco de una pequeña bolsa que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y recostándose sobre ese suelo áspero pero sin molestia para su cuerpo y mirando hacia el cielo oscuro con pocas nubes adornando el cielo.<p>

_-Si estuvieran aquí, tal vez no me hubiera convertido en esta desgracia que soy ahora_-

Con ese pensamiento cerro sus perlas lilas a la oscuridad sin pensar en nada mas.

* * *

><p>Cierto azabache había entrado al lugar a buscar a aquella mujer sin tener éxito.<p>

Dos jóvenes caminaban de forma rápida hacia su auto tal vez estaba allí adentro, para su desdicha no había nadie en el.

-Rayos ¿donde putas crees que este?- Temari trataba de abrir el auto de forma nerviosa

-Me preguntas a mí, tu eres como su confidente personal deberías pensar igual que ella, además, no sabemos si se haya encontrado con el bastardo ese.-

-No debemos pensar en lo peor tenemos que buscarla, ¿sabes los problemas que tendremos? -

-Y bien cerebrito ¿por donde empezamos?-

Subieron al auto en busca de la peli azul.

* * *

><p>Eran ya las 4:48 am y cierto azabache tenia sus tragos en la cabeza pero nada para alarmarse, conducía con suma tranquilidad por las aun opacas calles de la ciudad con la iluminación de los postes de luz a su paso, Sasuke veía la vida como un pasatiempo no había nada porque inquietarse, bueno no ahora, sentaría cabeza cuando el lo deseara y seria para un futuro muy muy lejano.<p>

A unos cuantos kilómetros una rubia no paraba de quejarse con su piloto.

-Con un demonio ¿a donde maldita sea me llevas?- gritaba Temari irritada.

-Pues a donde parece tarada- contesto Kiba de muy mala gana.

Habían estado buscando a la Hyuuga desde la una de la madrugada y no daban con su paradero y no solo eso, a todos los lugares donde habían inquirido no estaba ni un solo rastro de que ella hubiese pasado por allí. Recorrieron todos los sitios posibles todos los que ellos conocían que al menos a ella le agradaban, el Hibiya Park, el Rainbow Bridge, el Tokio dome, los East Gardens entre otros sin resultado alguno.

Lo curioso era que en cada parada compraban una botella de licor y entre trago y discusiones se les iba el tiempo olvidándose de la verdadera razón del ¿Por qué andaban en un auto a altas horas de la madrugada para arriba y para abajo?

Inesperadamente todo se volvió negro para tres personas que se encontraban en sus respectivos autos y a sus oídos llego el silencio. Todo dejo de existir. Un fuerte choque se hacia presente en una de las vías que conducían al mar.

Si, efectivamente si alguien los hubiese visto la razón había sido el exceso de velocidad. Tanto el uno como el otro habían aumentado la velocidad aprovechando que no habían autos a esas horas de la mañana. Por suerte nadie había sufrido heridas graves uno que otros raspones y una buena sacudida de huesos, las bolsas de aire se inventaron para algo después de todo ¿no? Un ojinegro adolorido salía de lo que quedaba de su transporte magullado.

-Maldición pero ¿Qué carajos….?-

-Imbécil mira lo que ha sucedido por tu culpa- la oji azul estaba realmente herida el choque había provocado que se fracturara el hombro y por ende se le desubicara el hueso.

-Pues si tú no estuvieras todo el tiempo gritándome como una loca histérica- escupió de forma altanera al salir del auto- esto no habría pasado.-

Temari estaba recostada contra el auto con sus ojos llorosos por el dolor que le causaba la parte de su cuerpo lastimada. Entre en medio del humo salía una figura de muy mal humor por haber chocado con un par de idiotas.

-Oigan malditas bestias ¿Qué putas creen que hacen? Acaso tienen idea de cuanto vale lo que han hecho?-

No, no podía creerlo acaso ese era otra vez…esa voz.

-Cuida tus palabras tarado acaso tienes idea lo que cuesta nuestro auto.-

-Kiba, cállate cierra por una vez en tu vida la boca.- hablo la ojiazul de forma alarmante.

-Este hijo de perra no va a hacer nada y además no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.-

-¿A si? Entonces ven y si eres tan macho demuéstramelo ¡maldito cabron!- Sasuke no se contuvo en gritarle.

Kiba le lanzo un puñetazo en la mandíbula sin darse cuenta a quien estaba golpeando.

-Perro tonto, detente, ya basta- grito Temari temiendo por la vida de ambos.

-A quien le dices perro ¿eh?- su compañera en vez de estar apoyándolo le estaba reclamando cuando debería ser todo lo contario.

Sasuke se levanto lo sacudió del hombro y lo golpeo en toda la nariz tumbándolo al suelo, el castaño aun no se reponía cuando el ojinegro le dio un golpe de nueva cuenta y otro mas que lo dejo viendo estrellas. Sasuke se levanto y se disponía a reclamarle a la mujer que lo acompañaba por el daño causado, sin embargo en un descuido Kiba le propino un codazo en la cabeza arriba de la oreja.

-Ja, no eres tan fuerte como pensaba, es mas golpeas como mujer ¡marica!-

-¡No compliques las cosas!-

-Cállate esquizofrénica, no me saques de mis casillas- Inuzuka había volteado su cabeza para entablar la conversación con su compañera.

En medio de la polémica el peli azabache se había acomodado y ahora quitaba el seguro de su pistola y ese ruido insignificante causo el terror y silencio de los jóvenes que discutían. Ambos estaban totalmente perdidos, no sabían que hacer; un movimiento en falso y todo se acabaría.

-Vaya, no creí que te volvería a ver cariño.- hablo el Uchiha de forma seductora a la rubia que aun se hallaba al lado de su amigo. - y menos cerca de este animal.-

-Arreglemos esto de una buena vez tarado. Ambos estamos a mano, hueles a alcohol yo también así que ambos tuvimos la culpa del accidente, quieras o no la deuda esta pagada de una u otra forma.- Sasuke seguía apuntándolo con su arma sin bajar la guardia a quien le había ofendido.

-Desde que me insultaste firmaste tu sentencia de muerte- después miro a la ojiazul –ambos-

-Supongo que no tienen como pagarme por el daño recibido así que como pago tomare sus inútiles vidas.- el azabache hablo con sorna y colocando el arma en el entrecejo de su atacante le dijo -vete al maldito diablo-

-Quien se va a ir al maldito diablo es otro si no bajas el arma. Ahora- la Hyuuga había aparecido en el momento indicado y nadie lo había notado.

-Si no haces lo que te digo una de mis balas recorrerá tus insignificantes sesos... ¿guardaras el arma?- le susurro pacíficamente y colocando el arma detrás de la cabeza del pelinegro tocando con esta su cabeza.

Este entre tanto al escucharle decir la segunda frase sintió algo parecido al miedo por 3 segundos, nadie se había atrevido a amenazarlo de esa forma pero viendo en la posición en la que se encontraba no tenia mas remedio que acatar la orden de forma rápida. Antes de hacer aquella acción sin bajar el arma, viro lentamente su cabeza hacia la persona que le hablaba a sus espaldas y ¡oh sorpresa! Esa mujer tenia una mirada ¿felina? Y no solo eso percibió en ella una aire de misterio que lo dejo un tanto pensativo ¿acaso esa chica le estaba retando? Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fueron sus ojos, parecían sobresalir venas alrededor de estos y su color era único.

Para desconcierto de la fémina este le sonrió de medio lado y bajo el arma lentamente.

-No hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva- hablo él de forma tranquila

-No te pases de listo conmigo. ¿Sabes? Las personas como tu tienden a ser…. Predecibles, así que, por tu bienestar no busques problemas donde no los hay ¿te queda claro?-

-A mi ninguna zorrita me viene a decir como debo comport….-

Error. Grave error.

Hinata había golpeado al Uchiha con una fuerza descomunal tanto así que logro romperle el labio. Kiba a pesar de ser muy fuerte no había logrado que saliera una gota de sangre, por el contario ella no se había tomado la molestia de medir su fuerza.

Si algo sabían a la perfección los dos que estaban de espectadores era que a Hinata jamás se le debía llamar de una forma insultante. Nadie la conocía como para venir a blasfemar de ella. Y menos en su presencia.

-¡Jamás subestimes a tu enemigo maldito hijo de tu puta madre!- bufo molesta por el trato recibido y con el entrecejo muy ceñido.

Para Sasuke esas palabras fueron suficientes para querer coger a esa mujer a golpes o balazos hasta el cansancio, pero no noto que Kiba lo había golpeado en la nuca por detrás dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Co-como llegaste hasta aquí?- cuestiono Temari a Hinata.

-Tonta. Recuérdalo- Kiba le había dado un toque muy suave a su cabeza.

Temari busco entre sus recuerdos algo que le indicara el porque ella estaba allí. Y asi fue.

_-"¿Qué vamos a ir a la playa?-preguntaba inquietante una chica rubia._

_-Tu solo sígueme, yo se lo que hago"- _

En el último lugar que habían ido a buscarla fue tanto su desespero que decidieron llamar a quien la conocía mejor que nadie en este mundo. Naruto. Este le había dicho que sí había un sitio y ese era la playa. Fue por eso el acelere de Kiba por ir a dicho lugar. Lastima que las cosas hubiesen terminado de tan mala forma.

-Kiba, sube a este sujeto a su auto.-

-¿QUÉ? Pe…pero-

-¡AHORA!- sin objetar de nuevo el castaño hizo caso a su petición y dejo al pelinegro en su auto chocado.

-¿Qué pasara con el nuestro?- pregunto la rubia.

-Preocúpate por tus heridas. El auto se puede recuperar, la vida no.- Hinata comenzó a caminar abandonando el lugar y ellos la seguían de lejos.

_-Tal vez aun no ha olvidado la palabra vinculo.- _pensaba la rubia

* * *

><p>Una chica bajaba las escaleras enfadada colocándose sus gafas y tratando de no tropezar con lo que había alrededor, el timbre de la casa sonaba con insistencia y ella aun no abría la puerta.<p>

-Ya voy, ya voy demonios ¿quien a estas horas viene a la casa y con tanta insistencia?- y pensó

_-tal vez Sasuke olvido las llaves-_

Abrió la puerta y…..

-Lord….. Lord Itachi ¿Qué….. qué le sucedió?-

* * *

><p>Ok lamento haberme tardado pero la universidad no da para tanto, agradezco a aquellos que me dejan un review no saben lo feliz q me hace y tambn es parte de mi imaginación para poder seguir continuando esta historia, tambn le doy la bienvenida a <em><strong>lord kami (siento mucho si herí a Kiba en este cap pero no te sientas mal se recuperara pronto e intentare no meterlo en problemas;))<strong>_ a _**anna 04(te agradezco x dejarme un review en todos los caps ;D) **_me despido deseándoles mucha suerte en sus labores y espero q hayan disfrutado el Chapter ¡nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5:Desde mi ser

Los personajes no me pertenecen y a decir verdad jamás se me hubieran ocurrido Xp le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama.

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-"Recuerdos"-_

**Cuando El Dolor No Es Suficiente.**

**Chapter 5:**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Cuidad de Nagano**

**7:30 am **

Comenzaba un nuevo día. El sol se abría paso en el horizonte y la iluminación se hacia presente, y al mismo tiempo un alboroto en una casa de tres pisos.

-¡Naruto ¿cuanto tiempo mas piensas tardar en el baño?-

-Tranquilízate Tsunade apenas comienza el día y tu ya estas levantando la ciudad a gritos.-

-¿Sabes? aunque ese muchacho se parezca mucho a sus padres heredo mucho de ti Jiraiya.-

-¡OYE ESO NO ES CIERTO, NO TENGO NI UNA PIZCA DE ESE VIEJO PERVERTIDO!- la puerta del baño se abrió inesperadamente.

-MOCOSO ¿COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMAR A TU PADRINO ASI?- contrarrestó el hombre de cabellera blanca.

-Ya cállense los dos. Naruto te espero en mi oficina en cinco minutos y no te demores o atente a las consecuencias.-

-Si, si como digas vieja.-

-¿COMO ME LLAMASTE MOCOSO ESTUPIDO?- Naruto se alejo corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo para evitarse varios chichones en la cabeza.

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cuidad de Tokio<strong>

-Y bien ¿como te sientes?- comento una ojinegra amablemente

-Bien, ya me siento mejor- dijo mientras la pelinegra terminaba de amarrar una venda a su brazo izquierdo.

-El choque tuvo que haber sido muy fuerte o no llevabas el cinturón de seguridad para tener una lesión de este tipo, en fin no me interesan esas cosas sino tu salud.-

-Gracias Shizune. ¿Alguna recomendación?-

-Oh si, tomate estas tabletas cada 8 horas y nada de mover el brazo hasta dentro de 2 semanas ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo.- Temari asintió.

-Entonces me voy. Dale mis saludos a Hinata.-

La rubia la acompaño hasta la puerta, después entro de nuevo a la casa y se encontró con Kiba.

-Creí que estabas peor- le dijo de forma perezosa el peli castaño a su amiga.

-Si, gracias por preguntar. Pero tú no te ves muy bien que digamos- respondió de forma sarcástica.

-¿Eh? te refieres a esto no es nada- respondió tocándose su nariz con unas pequeñas bandas cubriéndola.

-¿Y Hinata?-

-Esta dormida ya sabes su sueño es muy…. Pesado-

Se dirigieron a la cocina donde dos tazas de te los esperaban en el mesón del centro.

-Ella me preocupa, Kiba ¿no crees que se comporto de forma extraña cuando llego para "arreglar" las cosas?-

-No tiene nada de raro, ya sabes como se comporta-

-No me refiero a eso, es decir, ¿Por qué no lo mato? Era Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha-

-Oye, es cierto. No había caído en cuenta-

-Tú por lo general no te das cuenta de nada-

-Así que vas a comenzar a pelear conmigo-

-Lo siento, es que….. ¿crees que no lo conozca? De haber sabido quien era le hubiese abierto un hoyo en la cabeza sin pensarlo… pero no fue así-

-Seguramente no, además recuerda lo que ella me dijo: _"Kiba, sube a este sujeto a su auto_"- imitando a Hinata de forma cómica, cosa que hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de su acompañante.

-Tal vez no quería problemas-

-Sí, será mejor no decirle nada referente a ello- el joven hizo una pausa y siguió -Ahora que recuerdo ¿no te había llamado la vieja Tsunade anoche?-

-Ah es cierto olvide llamarla- se llevo una mano a su frente.

-Ya decía yo- susurro para si mismo y se levanto para ir a dormir pues desde que habían llegado habían llamado a la medico para sanar sus heridas, la única que había ido directamente a la cama fue la ojiperla.

-Hey no hemos terminado de….. –

-Temari tengo sueño, solo no digas mas de la cuenta y punto. De todas formas tendrá que verlo otra vez en algún momento, y eso pasara cuando lo tenga enfrente, suplicando por su vida. El maldito de todas formas va a tener que morir, así que no te preocupes-

-Eso creo- dijo viéndolo mientras atravesaba la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Ah! lo olvidaba mientras Shizune curaba tus heridas Shikamaru te llamo, deberías llamarlo cuanto antes se quedo muy preocupado con lo que le dije. Que descanses- Kiba sonreía con malicia.

-Tonto sarnoso- se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a su habitación un tanto enojada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<em>-No…no….Basta…de….detente- <em>

_-Esto es lo que te mereces- Sasuke veía con claridad como embestía a una chica muy hermosa, solo que no era una sesión de sexo lo que estaban teniendo sino que era mas que eso, era una violación. Él estaba abusando de alguien pero no deducía quien era pues su rostro no lo podía ver por las sombras que su mente formaban._

_-Solo eres una sucia puta…mas en este mundo para…satisfacer los deseos de los hombres- le decía con su frente sobre la de aquella joven que lloraba sin contenerse, sin poder ver aun su rostro. _

_Él veía como ella arqueaba la espalda por las profundas penetraciones que le brindaba, su cuerpo lleno de sangre y moretones mostraban cuanto la había torturado._

_-Ah…ah…no mas… ya…no puedo- la estaba haciendo gemir de dolor_

_-Para que sepas….que no debes…..meterte…conmigo….- el Uchiha estaba disfrutando realmente la ocasión, estaba gozando con esa mujer. Cada vez que le daba una mordida y la hacia sangrar, cada vez que le suplicaba que se detuviera, cada vez que veía sus lagrimas caer, ese era su castigo por tener una boca tan sucia y por haberse atrevido a insultar lo único que realmente destilaba bondad en este mundo. Su madre. _

_-Por favor…e-espera… ya no…más d-detente ya no…..-_

_-Grrrrrrr cielos- sintió como su semilla se esparcía dentro de ella había llegado a su limite, su respiración agitada y su cuerpo sudoroso encima de otro mas pequeño y de curvas delicadas lo dejaba muy en claro, se sentía poderoso había lastimado a esa chica sin remordimiento alguno. Ella solo lloraba y cuando se dispuso a hablarle observo que aquella que estaba debajo suyo destrozada, sin luz en sus ojos era la misma que el había querido golpear hasta que le dolieran las manos." _

Sasuke se levanto sobresaltado, tenia la frente perlada en sudor y de por si tenia un problema en su ropa interior. Si, realmente había sido un sueño erótico pero llevado al nivel de la perversión, aunque sinceramente se había deleitado en el sueño lastimando a esa chica como se lo merecía, lastima que fuera solo eso. Un sueño. Jamás le había ocurrido algo así y ahora…no lo entendía. Por alguna extraña razón tenia deseos de encontrarla donde fuera y follarla de manera salvaje y brutal hasta quedar débil y agotado ahí mismo y dejarle muy en claro que era una mujerzuela.

-Demonios pero que….- se suponía que estaba tirado en el suelo pero extrañamente estaba en su auto en el asiento trasero. Aun era temprano, para su fortuna no había gente aun transitando, no era una vía muy concurrida, los autos estaban en muy mal estado y el se encontraba solo en semejante rollo.

-Maldita sea ahora ¿que voy hacer?- decidió tomar sus cosas y salir de allí sin dejar rastro, era cierto el auto valía mucho dinero pero si tenia para gastar en otro ¿de que se ofuscaba? De nada.

Tomo su celular y vio en el que habían mensajes de texto y voz. Pero cuando vio el remitente lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos no quería sermones por el resto de día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>En una habitación se sentía el olor a hierbas aromáticas cualquiera diría que era un cuarto de relajación, pero la realidad era totalmente diferente. Un joven de aproximadamente 25 años se quejaba por sus heridas, ardían, era como si en realidad estuviese en el infierno.<p>

-¿A-aun no acabas?-

-Lo siento Lord Itachi, pero sus heridas son más complicadas de lo que parecen. Ni siquiera se comparan con las de su prometida-

-¿Co-como esta ella?-

-Esta más estable que usted. Eso es seguro, por ahora debería preocuparse por usted mismo-

-¿Donde esta Sasuke?-

-Es lo que yo me pregunto, no se si habrá visto mis mensajes-

-Quiero verla-

-Pero si se levanta abrirá sus heridas de nuevo-

-Necesito verla, necesito saber que esta bien-

-Por favor señor, por su salud se lo imploro, no debe levantarse-

-Solo dime que esta mejor que yo-

-Si le soy sincera, tal vez se recupere mucho más rápido que usted-

-La amo más que a nada en el mundo- para Karin esas palabras fueron dolorosas de una u otra manera Itachi la amaba por lo que ella era y daría su vida de ser necesario para que se recuperara pronto, a contrario de Sasuke a él nunca le importaba nada lo que hacia su persona para con él.

-Lord Itachi ¿que fue lo que pasó?-

_**Flashback **_

_Itachi aun no se había logrado acomodar en el puesto del conductor cuando una tercera embestida los sorprendía y de improvisto el auto perdió total control. Sin poder hacer nada se acerco a donde estaba Sakura y esperaron a que el auto chocara._

_-Cuando diga que saltes saltaras entiendes-_

_-Itachi no puedo, no puedo hacerlo- Sakura lloraba del terror que le provocaba la situación _

_-Estas aquí, estas conmigo y voy a protegerte- le dijo tomando el rostro en sus manos._

_La pelirrosa asintió y agarro su mano, Itachi abrió la puerta en el instante del choque, agarro la cintura de su novia y los corazones de ambos se detuvieron y sus respiraciones se agitaron al punto de no sentirlas. El auto ahora se encontraba en el aire y ellos adentro._

_-SALTA-_

_-NOOO ITACHI-_

_-AHORA-_

_El Uchiha la empujo y salto y rodo unos cuantos metros, él aun seguía en el vehículo. Antes de que este tocara el suelo él salto y el pedazo de lata exploto. Rodo hasta llegar donde estaba incendiándose el transporte y para su desgracia sus piernas tuvieron contacto con el fuego por lo que la situación se coloco peluda. El pelinegro trataba por todos los medios de apagar el fuego, se dirigió a un charco cerca y allí logro apagar las llamas. Pero su cuerpo ardía como pollo a las brasas, dolía como nunca, sentía algunos huesos rotos, varios cortes en su piel. De algún modo su chica lo había alcanzado y ahora estaba cerca de él._

_-Itachi, mírame, resiste….por favor-la ojiverde había llegado donde estaba su prometido con lagrimas en sus ojos y sangre saliendo de su cabeza y brazos._

_-Sa-sakura, no te vayas- le decía con dolor en su voz._

_-Necesitamos….ayuda, llamare…..a la policía, la ambulancia lo que sea- hablaba con desesperación._

_-No, no lo hagas escúchame ¡escúchame!- Sakura lo miro perturbada._

_-V-ve a esta dirección…- la chica la memorizo y como pudo lo levanto y salieron de aquel lugar. El joven había caído por el dolor pero el mismo mantenía sus oídos atentos a su alrededor. Su novia lo cargaba con un brazo rodeando su nuca y lo sostenía por la espalda y costillas para que no cayera. _

_Él le había dicho que no utilizara ningún medio de transporte para no levantar sospechas y solo se vieran como unos vagabundos. Y ella hizo todo al pie de la letra, toda la tarde caminando con ese calor abrazador, la fría noche sobre ellos llego sin misericordia y la madrugada era peor que cualquier otro momento del día. Ella estaba a punto de caer su cuerpo no podía mas y termino en los brazos de alguien antes de tocar el suelo. _

_Itachi había recobrado un poco de fuerza y la sostenía con sus pocas energías en el portón de la entrada de una casa. Levanto su mirada y vio la dirección. Ella lo había logrado, su prometida realmente era alguien incomparable con una fuerza extraordinaria. Ella de verdad valía la pena. Atravesaron el portón y él toco el timbre con persistencia. _

_Y sus ojos vieron con alivio como la asistente de su hermano abría la puerta y los veía con suma preocupación. En eso su mundo se desvaneció por el agotamiento tanto suyo como el de su prometida. _

_**End flashback.**_

-Ahora entiendo porque no llegaron temprano. Claro, ni llamadas, ni avisos, nada que diera indicios que ustedes estaban en esa situación-

-M-mi hermano debería auch…..saber lo que paso…..auch ¿podrías ser mas cuidadosa?-

-Disculpa pero tu lo nombras y me recuerdas cuanto tengo que soportarlo- le dijo mientras limpiaba sus heridas con paños húmedos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>-A ver si entendí. El atentado fue planeado por ¿ti?- observando un personaje de cabello negro.<p>

-Así es Naruto. Shikamaru y Gaara fueron las mentes maestras detrás del atentado hacia Itachi Uchiha- comento la ojimiel.

-¿Tu? Alguien que no piensa mas que en dormir y tu…bueno, tu estas bien- decía escandalosamente esto mientras dirigía su mirada azulina a los dos jóvenes sentados en un sofá.

-Como sea, Jiraiya ya envió la información a la policía y allí se encargaran del resto- dijo aburridamente el Nara

-Nada de eso me interesa. Solo una pregunta-

-¿Ahora con que idiotez vas a salir?- pregunto Shikamaru con fastidio.

-¿Por qué no matarlos de una buena vez? ¿Qué ganarían dejándolo vivo? Eso solo empeoraría las cosas y los pondría en riesgo a todos-

- Si queda vivo o no, da igual. Lo único que queremos es que hayan captado el mensaje-musito el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, si quieren mi opinión pienso que cometieron un grave error ¿Por qué no le dijeron a Hinata que los mandara al otro mundo de una vez?-

-Muchacho, eres muy inocente para entenderlo ¿verdad? Es sencillo. Queremos infundir el terror posible hasta la medula de sus huesos a cada uno de los que pertenecen al clan Uchiha y ¿que mejor que atentar contra el favorito de Fugaku?- declaro con hostilidad su padrino.

-Es un golpe bajo…. pero entiendo su punto de vista- opino finalmente el rubiales.

-Ahora que estas al tanto de las circunstancias es hora de que tomes conciencia y comiences a cooperar con nosotros- hablo Tsunade mirándolo desafiante.

-¿Cooperar? ¿Estas loca? Si Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki estuvieran vivos seguramente ya te hubieran arrancado la cabeza-

-Corazón, tu papel no tienen nada que ver con nosotros. Solo escucha la oferta- concluyo la mujer de forma tierna.

-Y según tu ¿Qué papel juego yo en esa dichosa oferta? Digo, mi padre quiso alejarme de todo esto y….-

-Naruto, tu padre fue uno de los mejores detectives de Tokio y logro llevar a la quiebra a muchos jefes yakuza. Tu ya sabes el resto- respondió con pesadez el hombre mayor.

-Si, si, si y que mi madre tenia unos documentos en su poder que podían destruir a los Uchiha eso también lo se, lo que no logro entender es ¿que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?-

-Tu papel es el más importante de todos- le susurro el peliblanco.

-Bueno y si es así ¿cual es? Digo el viejo pervertido nunca me ha metido en sus negocios raros y la vieja tampoco ¿Por qué ahora?-

-¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARNOS ASI!- gritaron al unísono los dos mayores.

-Naruto tu papel no tiene nada que ver con la mafia, ni lavado de dinero, ni masacres, nada de eso- comento el pelirrojo a su amigo.

-¿O.O? ¿De que estas hablando?-

-Dadas las situaciones que están por venir tu deber es mucho mayor que cualquiera que vive en este mundo. Tú eres el único que puede hacerlo-

-Quieres decir que ¿tengo una misión mayor que la que tiene cualquiera de su mundo?-

-Exacto- contestaron todos al unísono.

-mmmmmmm- murmuro sobándose el mentón pensando que clase de misión tenía en la que él no sufriera consecuencias como los demás.

-Entonces ¿cual es? quiero saberla, si no voy a salir herido y metido en líos raros no tengo de que preocuparme ¿verdad?- grito exasperado. Todos se miraron entre si al saber cual era la respuesta.

-Tu misión es proteger a….-

-¿A quien Shikamaru? ¿A quien?-

-Hinata Hyuuga-

El rubio al escuchar el nombre se le esfumo todo el entusiasmo que había profesado hace unos minutos. Para nadie era un secreto los sentimientos de este por la peli azul, desde que conoció su situación solo le decía que él era el único que podía sacarla de ese mundo de dolor, vacio y odio. Pero ella no quería eso y esa era la razón por la que él nunca pudo llegar a ser más que un hermano para ella.

Por su bondad el Uzumaki se había ganado el cielo y la joven se había ido directo a las tinieblas. Naruto deseaba con todo su corazón estar cerca de ella pero siempre que eso sucedía ella se encargaba de colocar un muro impenetrable. Un lugar donde nadie pudiera acceder a ella y lo que sentía.

-Creen que estoy listo para…..¿creen que soy el indicado?- menciono con tristeza.

-Naruto tu eres el único que logra calmar esos instintos….- pronuncio vagamente el pelirrojo

-¿Asesinos? Sí, esa es la palabra correcta y tienen idea de ¿Por qué puedo hacerlo?- Naruto estaba enojándose como nunca.

-Nosotros solo….- Tsunade lo veía con cierta molestia.

-¡No, ustedes la metieron en este mundo, lavaron su cerebro para hacer cosas horribles, la han utilizado como una herramienta, no como ser humano. Y ahora que no pueden controlarla vienen a mi solo para que disminuya esa sed de sangre ¡No Señor! Hinata para mi, para mi es….es…- y bajo su mirada al suelo como si de repente fuera lo mas importante del mundo.

-¿Que es para ti Naruto? ¿Porque significa tanto para ti?- Shikamaru cuestiono al rubio.

-Para mi es mi amiga y ella significa demasiado, porque fue una de las primeras personas que realmente confió en mi y a pesar de su carácter frio y distante, conmigo es la única persona a la que muestra como se siente realmente. Su amabilidad, su ternura y por sobretodo el amor que puede brindar cuando llega a querer a alguien realmente. Esa es la verdadera Hinata Hyuuga-

El ojiazul se había perdido en sus memorias tanto que creyó estar hablando para si mismo sin nadie mas en aquella sala, siendo observado por los demás presentes con ojos lastimeros, porque de todas las personas de ese lugar él era el único que se comportaba de esa forma, como si él no conociera el odio y la soledad.

-Oye tu sabes que…..- hablo la mujer que estaba entre los hombres.

-Sí, fue su decisión pero no por eso tenían que arrastrarla hasta este punto- escupió agresivamente.

Un silencio sepulcral se hacia presente, todos lo miraban muy seriamente mientras este se sentaba en el escritorio de la sala.

-¿Que es lo que debo hacer exactamente?- el Uzumaki los observaba con el ceño fruncido.

Todos sonrieron de forma satisfactoria, después de todo sabían que terminaría aceptando la propuesta y mas cuando se trataba de la persona que ocupa el primer lugar en su corazón.

-Tu deber es…..-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>-Di-dime que no es cierto lo que vi en las no-noticias-<em>una mujer lloraba desconsoladamente en la otra línea del teléfono.

-No te preocupes Mikoto algo me dice que Itachi esta bien-

_-Y-yo no debí pe-permitir que viajara, lo si-siento tanto…- _

-Por favor no llores, no fue tu culpa, cuando logre comunicarme con ellos te informare de inmediato-

_-Prométeme q-que lo harás, te lo s-suplico no dejes de lla-llamame- _

-No voy a prometerlo- al decirle estas palabras ella no pudo evitar asustarse.

-Te lo juro- con esta frase dio por terminada la llamada.

Fugaku estaba realmente enojado, su furia había sido de tales dimensiones que destruyo su propia oficina al ver la noticia a mediodía el día anterior, esa era la hora en la cual se suponía su hijo estaría llegando a Tokio después de haber visitado a su ex esposa. Lo peor no era eso, ni Sasuke, ni Karin contestaban sus llamadas y eso lo irritaba de sobremanera. Necesitaba saber si estaba vivo o no y lo que mas le ponía a mil era ¿Quién era el que estaba detrás de todo esto?

Tomo el teléfono de la oficina (que de fortuna se salvo) y tecleo algunos números.

-Si, buenos días compañía _**Sora-Ku**_ y asociados-

_-Konan, habla Fugaku y tengo un trabajo para ustedes ahora mismo-_

-Lord Uchiha, ¿en que podemos servirle?- la joven no puedo evitar sorprenderse por la forma en la cual le hablaba tan nervioso.

_-Viajaras a Tokio con Yahiko lo más rápido que puedas, si es posible hoy. Necesito información de Itachi, apenas sepas lo que esta ocurriendo contáctate conmigo-_

-Si señor- la llamada termino y se veía a una joven preocupada mirando hacia el gran ventanal de la empresa. Súbitamente la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver un hombre muy apuesto.

-Konan tenemos buen….¿que te pasa?-

-Yahiko, haz tus maletas viajaremos a Tokio hoy mismo- esta respondió sin dejar de ver la calle desde donde estaba.

-Tokio ¿Qué haremos allí?- estaba un tanto intrigado.

-Algo esta mal con Itachi y debemos ir a buscarlo, son ordenes de Fugaku-

-Esta bien- cerró la puerta y se acerco a donde estaba la mujer aun con la mirada perdida, dejando sobre una mesa la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos y acercándose a su oído y tomándola de los hombros por detrás le dijo de forma siniestra:

- mmmmmmm por cierto ¿sabias que hay un sobreviviente del clan Senju?-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sora-ku: <strong>__literalmente significa sala del cielo. _

* * *

><p>Mis lectores gracias x tomarse unos minutos d su tiempo para seguir la continuación de esta historia. Yo creo q usteds se dieron de cuenta que el capitulo estuvo "tranquilo" lo que no significa que le vaya a bajar a la violencia, bueno tampoco es que me vaya a pasar de la raya o ¿a ustedes les gusta la crueldad en exceso? Y como siempre espero que les haya gustado, de hecho no me canso de escribirlo y a propósito ¿me dejarían review? ¿Me lo merezco? Nos leemos pronto. XD<p>

(Para **sasuhinalovesam**: gracias por seguir mi historia ;D de acuerdo a tus preguntas supongo que la primera t la dejo a tu imaginación y el resto las veras reflejadas en los próximos caps ;D)

Mil gracias a todos besos ¡cuídense!


	6. Chapter 6:Coincidencias

Los personajes no me pertenecen y a decir verdad jamás se me hubieran ocurrido Xp le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama.

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-"Recuerdos"-_

**Cuando El Dolor No Es Suficiente.**

**Chapter 6:**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**11:00 am**

-Bien todo esta listo- decía un rubiales entusiasmado.

-Gaara, Shino aquí están sus tiquetes, ya saben cual es su posición-

-Entendido- contestaron al unísono.

Ambos partieron del lugar dejando a Naruto con Tsunade a solas, mientras este miraba por la ventana alegremente con su característica sonrisa.

-Naruto, no olvides cual es tu deber- la rubia le susurro de forma cariñosa pero sin ocultar su seriedad.

-No te preocupes abuela, se lo que debo hacer. Ninguno de nosotros saldrá lastimado-

El ojiazul salió apresurado pues la sola idea de ver a la Hyuuga le erizaba la piel de sobremanera. Tenía deseos de verla una vez más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>-Creí que estaba muerta, jamás se supo algo de ella desde hace una década aproximadamente-<p>

-Pues al parecer no, y al contario esta mas viva que nunca-

-¿Por qué lo dices? Como dicen por ahí hasta no ver, no creer. Y si ese fuera el caso no seria una gran amenaza, no tiene nada con lo que pueda atacar, seria como jugar en el mundo de los adultos-

-Oye, no te lo tomes tan apecho ¿no te parece mucha coincidencia que la organización este siendo atacada por alguien que nadie conoce? ¿Considerarías esto por un momento como una pista de quien esta detrás de todo este alboroto? ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si Fugaku se enterara que la ultima sobreviviente del clan Senju aun permanece con vida cuando hace mucho tiempo se dio la orden de eliminarlos a todos de sobre la faz de la tierra?-

La de ojos almendra lo miraba de forma interrogativa mientras trataba mentalmente de responderse todas esas cuestiones, su compañero se asemejaba mucho a su viejo amor en especial en ese sentido de indagar y llevar las situaciones hasta lo mas remoto sin importar las consecuencias, después de todo el que no arriesga no gana.

-Suponiendo que sea así, debemos informarle ahora mismo-

-Ya lo hice-

-¿Que? P-pero ¿en que momento? Además ¿como supiste que estaba viva?-

-Ya lo sabrás- dijo esto mientras sonreía ladinamente

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>- Según el informe de Jiraiya todos los asesinados pertenecían al clan Uchiha o al menos trabajaban para ellos-<p>

-Que podemos deducir Kakashi, tres de ellos no fueron encontrados: la actual novia del hijo mayor de Fugaku, el mismo Itachi y su escolta numero uno Zetsu-

-Asuma, esto es claro esos tres no deben estar muertos tal vez están por ahí disfrutando la vida-

-No Kurenai, el escolta falleció nos queda el joven y su prometida-

-Gai, testigos dijeron que el auto se desvió y estallo debido al choque, además en el lugar de los hechos habían huellas, creemos que escaparon a algún lugar en Tokio o al menos aledaño, no deben estar lejos-

-Bien Kakashi. Igualmente tenemos otro reporte sorpresivo. Esta mañana fueron encontrados dos autos chocados en las vías que conducen al mar, y uno de estos pertenece al menor de los Uchiha-

Según, no había nadie en el-

-De acuerdo Kurenai. Entonces sabemos que están más cerca de lo que esperábamos-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>02:30 pm<strong>

Naruto miraba desde la ventana del taxi la ciudad que recorría en esos momentos. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no visitaba Tokio, le traían varios recuerdos a pesar de no ser muy buenos los había tratado de disfrutar al máximo en aquella época después de todo, cuando Hinata había comenzado a trazar su camino al lado de la mafia uno de sus prioridades seria conocer cada ciudad de Japón como la palma de su mano. Y aunque no iban de paseo él lograba sacarle una que otra risilla, cosa que dejo de pasar con el paso de los años.

Bajo del auto y se adentro al lugar en cuestión. Reinaba el silencio, es como si no hubiera nadie allí. Camino en busca de una habitación para descargarse un poco, es estúpido pensar siquiera en entrar a una habitación cerrada, pero por algún extraño motivo se adentro en ella y lo que vio lo dejo con la sangre en la cabeza.

Hinata estaba tendida con el cabello revuelto y sus mejillas sonrojadas y no solo eso fue lo que lo pasmo, también verla con ese top que dejaba ver su abdomen plano y resaltaba sus pechos sin pudor alguno y ese short que vagamente cubría lo necesario dejando ver esas largas y torneadas piernas. Naruto tuvo que contenerse para no abalanzarse a ella como animal en celo y hacerla suya pero mirarla en ese estado solo le daba ideas pecaminosas después de todo las hormonas en los jóvenes son mucho mas agitadas.

Y Naruto no era la excepción. Su respiración se agitaba de a poco y no supo como había llegado al lado de la ojiperla, su mente divagaba en una mil formas de poseerla, era cierto que el la había estado pendiente de ella todo el tiempo pero jamás se imagino verla tan desarrollada y tentadora.

Justo cuando se había sentado en el borde de la cama para besarla, inesperadamente ella saco un arma apuntándola en la boca del Uzumaki. Si señor, ella no estaba dormida.

-N-Naruto….q-que haces aquí- Hinata estaba desconcertada, él nunca había llamado para avisar que iría a ese lugar. A diferencia del ojiazul esta acción le bajo todo el libido posible que se le había acumulado en la cabeza.

-S-si bajaras esa n-navaja me sentiría m-mas seguro de responderte- y ella hizo caso a sus palabras.

-¿Por qué no avisaste que venias?-

-No sabia que fueras tan buena con las armas blancas- la peliazul sonrió de forma sarcástica y no era para menos. Naruto estaba estático pues cuando había empezado a aproximarse a ella para unir sus labios con los de ella esta había sacado una "pequeña" navaja debajo de su almohada, pues su mano derecha posaba bajo ella de esta forma le apunto casi haciendo que se la tragara.

-Lo siento. Escuche la puerta abrirse, supuse que era un ladrón-

-¿Estabas despierta?- le pregunto incrédulamente.

-Si. Descanse lo necesario- mientras acomodaba su top pues mientras dormía seguramente se le había subido dejando a la vista esa parte de su cuerpo expuesta.

-Hinata ¿que estabas haciendo anoche?- pregunto de improvisto.

-A que te refieres-

-Kiba me llamo y me pregunto donde pensaba que estarías-

_-"Ahora lo entiendo, solo coincidencias"- _

-¿Me responderás?-

-Quería estar a solas- respondió secamente.

-Sabes, no vi el auto pensé que…..-

-Naruto, no vayas a empezar con tus comentarios fuera de lugar ¿si? Dime a que viniste- hablo de forma neutra.

-Tsunade quiere que vuelvas a Nagano, te tiene otra misión- ella levanto su mirada para observarlo.

-¿Los Uchiha?- el joven ligeramente negó con la cabeza

-No, es otro tipo de….-

-Vete- escupió arrogantemente.

-Hinata no quiero….-

-¡Dije que te vayas!-

Naruto se alejo y busco otra habitación. Definitivamente el día lo había comenzado con el pie izquierdo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>5:00 pm<strong>

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-No, gracias. Ve y relájate-

-Itachi no creo que sea conveniente que estés aquí ¿estás seguro de no querer ir a un hospital?-

-Se lo que hago, no olvides que soy un Uchiha-

-Descansa. Lo necesitas para que te mejores pronto-

Itachi sonrió y dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de su hermano. Sasuke entendió el gesto y le dejo reposar, él más que nadie lo estimaba en este mundo. Era cierto que no le cayo muy bien la noticia de su noviazgo con la pelirrosa pero si su hermano la amaba él no podía intervenir en eso, pues Sasuke siempre había dicho que su hermano se merecía lo mejor en la vida y él no creía a Sakura la mujer perfecta para él. Después de todo él no mandaba en los sentimientos de su amado hermano.

-Karin, cuida de él. Cualquier cosa llámame estaré al pendiente-

-Sí lo que digas. Oye-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Hablaste con tu padre?-

-Eso no te incumbe-

El moreno salió dejándola totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>5:45 pm<strong>

**Centro comercial Donki.**

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente por entre las personas. No tenia nada que hacer así que decidió tomarse el día libre, aprovecharía el tiempo para entrar a una de las tiendas mas visitadas de la ciudad y comprar artículos que le serian de utilidad en el futuro. La vibración de su teléfono celular la saco de sus pensares mientras su mente formaba varias maneras de utilizar cada uno de los productos en sus próximos trabajos.

-¿No deberías estar dormido?- no necesitaba preguntar quien era pues ese numero lo reconocería en cualquier lado.

_-Bueno realmente solo logre dormir una hora, creo que algo me esta afectando jejeje-_

-¿Para que me llamas?- pregunto sin dejar de ver los artículos que estaban dentro de una vitrina.

_-Me preguntaba si tal vez podría acompañarte adonde tu quieras ir- _

-No logro entender ¿Por qué tantas atenciones conmigo?-

_-Bueno, esta es una de las pocas ocasiones en la que puedo aprovechar para estar a tu lado, prometo no incomodarte-_

-Quizá necesite hablar con alguien- una de sus cejas se alzo al ver algo interesante en una de los tantos estantes del local y sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

_-¿Hablas en serio?-_

-Te espero en la plazoleta de comidas, trata de no demorarte-

El Uzumaki no paraba de reír escandalosamente mientras daba saltos de alegría al saber que la Hyuuga no le había rechazado como lo había previsto en un principio. Su misión estaba resultando bien hasta ahora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>6:20 pm<strong>

Un rubio corría apresuradamente ya que no quería que Hinata lo dejara plantado en aquel lugar y luego se enfadara con él. Llego al cuarto piso y vio una cabellera azulina en una mesa para dos mientras sostenía un libro en sus manos, desde luego era ella.

-Hola-

-Wow. Llegaste mucho más rápido de lo normal- hablo sin verlo.

-Es que…. No quería decepcionarte- contesto mientras mostraba su perfecta dentadura

El joven tomo asiento frente a ella, se veía tan tranquila, como si nada en el mundo le afectara, como la persona que debió haber sido desde un principio. Ella vestía una falda dejando ver parte de sus muslos con unas botas de taco bajo, y una blusa cayendo en diagonal sin cubrir uno de sus hombros, su cabello haciendo contraste con su prenda superior y esos mechones que enmarcan perfectamente su rostro. Y ver esos labios carnosos abrirse de vez en cuando para pronunciar palabras que no lograban llegar a sus oídos puesto que su belleza lo había desviado del mundo real. Realmente única.

-Naruto ¿estas escuchándome?-

-¿Eh? Lo siento yo no….-

-Si, estabas en otro mundo no creas que no te vi-

El chico se sonrojo pues no creyó que fuera tan visible su ensoñación.

-Respóndeme algo- la chica comento mientras cerraba su libro.

-Claro lo que quieras- Hinata tomo un sorbo de su refresco.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi? ¿Qué tengo yo que tu no ves en otra mujer?-

Naruto estaba en shock ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder? ¿Acaso este era el momento que había estado esperando para decirle lo que siente su corazón hacia ella? Él estaba siendo muy consciente de que esta era una ocasión distinta puesto que no la veía llorar, tampoco con un rostro sombrío y mucho menos renegar por lo que él tuviera que decir. Esta vez jamás la olvidaría. Sus ojos mostraban algo, como un brillo, como si realmente ella estuviera decidida a mostrar sus sentimientos. Naruto no conseguía que las palabras salieran de su boca. De repente nunca pensó estar en aquella situación, lo único que logro pronunciar fueron monosílabos inentendibles.

-Yo ….ah…eh….no….etto….-

La ojiperla lo vio indeciso ¿Por qué estaba tan rojo? y ¿Por qué no se atrevía a verla a la cara? Una idea cruzo su mente y su rostro cambio a uno totalmente neutro aunque por dentro estaba que moría de risa por lo que iba a indagar dentro unos cuantos segundos. Y observándolo de forma divertida se atrevió a cuestionar lo que él jamás creyó escuchar de sus labios.

-O acaso será…. ¿Qué solo piensas en una manera de llevarme a tu cama?-

Naruto sintió que su mundo se iba a la mierda. Era cierto. No lo negaba ¿Cómo no querer estar con ella todas las noches haciéndola gemir una y otra vez mientras aquella repetía su nombre hasta el clímax? Y mas al haberla visto ese tarde al llegar a la casa y ahora con esa ropa un tanto provocativa. Su mente había quedado en blanco, definitivamente se había apagado por completo.

-Veo que di en el blanco, solo soy un objeto sexual para ti- al llegar estas palabras a sus oídos despertó y determino resolver el malentendido.

-¡No. claro que no!- grito levantándose de su puesto. Hinata solo lo veía con un gesto de sorpresa.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te quedas callado?- él volvió a tomar asiento, ahora muchas miradas estaban puestas sobre su persona.

-es solo que …..yo… no esperaba que tu….me preguntaras sobre lo que siento- sentencio un poco apenado aun sin atreverse a mirarla.

La peliazul tomo una de las manos del rubio y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

-Se que no eres así. La mujer que te escoja para su vida será la mas dichosa en el mundo- el ojiazul no cabía de la impresión, sus orbes estaban tan abiertas como podían ¿realmente ella estaba diciéndole eso?

-Hinata….yo….-

-¿Confías en mí?- el Uzumaki no sabia que contestar.

-Sí, claro-

-Bésame-

-¿Qué? o.O- la mente del joven no estaba procesando todo rápidamente le costaba creer que ella le estuviera hablando de semejante forma.

-Ahora- el rubio sin pensarlo dos veces se aventuro y aun con sus manos unidas el abandono su lugar para hacer su sueño realidad. Se había acercado tanto que no vio a dos personas que estaban a su izquierda y derecha a unos 10 metros de distancia cada uno…..

(zzzzzuuuuuuu)

Los sonidos de disparos se hacían presentes en el centro comercial y la gente había comenzado a correr como locos. Al momento de besarla Hinata lo jalo hacia si misma cayendo de espaldas con este encima suyo. Naruto estaba asustado y furioso ¿Por qué ahora precisamente lo interrumpían? Mientras la gente comenzaba a aglomerarse Hinata y Naruto se levantaban para salir de allí y evitar un accidente. Hinata corría de la mano con Naruto lo máximo que podían mientras eran perseguidos por dos desconocidos. El lugar estaba tan lleno que los lograron perder de vista pero no por mucho tiempo, entraron en una tienda de electrónica y allí planearon el siguiente movimiento. Naruto temía lo peor, algo no estaba bien.

-Naruto, escúchame. Desde que saliste de la casa ¿viste si alguien te seguía?-

-No…. Salí, tome un taxi y llegue aquí, pero no vi a nadie sospechoso-

-Desde que tu llegaste dos tipos venían siguiéndote de lejos-

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-No soy tan inocente como tu- Naruto hizo un puchero pero rápidamente volvió a la realidad

-¿Significa que quieren matarme?- pregunto histéricamente.

-Baja la voz. No lo se a pesar de que los disparos iban dirigidos a ti, no les conviene que alguien cercano tuyo quede vivo-

-Entonces también vienen por ti-

-¿Desde cuando tu cerebro trabaja tan rápido?-

-Oye- le reprocho a la mujer que estaba su lado.

-Ok. Tú mézclate con las personas mientras yo los distraigo-

-¿Estas loca? Van a matarte, no tienes armas-

-¿Tu que sabes?- Hinata saco una gorra de su bolsa.

-Póntela- ordeno la chica de forma severa.

-P-pero….- Hinata se la arrebato de las manos al moreno y se la coloco.

-Te servirá para que no te reconozcan, quítate la chaqueta- al ver que el joven no acataba sus peticiones ella lo hizo por él.

-Vete antes de que la muchedumbre desaparezca-

-¿Estarás bien?-

-¿Olvidas con quien hablas o que?-

Naruto salió sigilosamente tratando de no llamar la atención. Por suerte nadie lo diviso.

Hinata entre tanto salió del lugar con una diminuta pistola en su mano, no estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de armas pero no significaba que no fuera un peligro para su adversario. Camino unos ocho pasos hasta que uno de los cristales de un local termino hecho pedazos.

Ella diviso uno de los sicarios y lo recordó. Estaban allí para cobrar cuentas pendientes. Repentinamente alguien la jalo del cabello hasta tirarla al suelo.

-Ahhhhhh-

-Es increíble que una niñita de tantos problemas- aquel hombre la tenía inmovilizada en el suelo, una de sus manos sujetaba la mano donde ella tenía el arma y la otra estaba en su cuello.

-Maldito seas….- la estaba asfixiando.

-Sabias que nosotros también somos demasiado buenos en lo que hacemos- mientras apretaba mas

-¿En serio? Pues que lastima….. Por que tal vez esta sea….. Tu última misión ¡maldito cabron!- y con una fuerza impensable Hinata lo golpeo con su mano libre en uno de las vistas del adversario. Este la soltó cayendo a un lado de ella, ahora era ella quien tenía el control de la situación. Este al querer levantarse y agarrar su arma no se dio cuenta de que aquella lo jalo de la chaqueta hacia atrás igual que hace unos momentos había hecho lo mismo con ella. Lo tumbo y a horcajadas se dispuso a golpearlo. Ese hombre debía admitirlo la "niña" golpeaba duro. En eso Hinata sintió unos pasos y se levanto y lo tomo por el cuello de la chaqueta a rastras mientras esta se ocultaba detrás de él pues era mucho más alto que ella. Los pasos cesaron y nada se escuchaba.

-¿Por quien viniste?- le susurro al oído. Este estaba de espaldas a ella.

-No voy a decírtelo-

-Más te vale que lo hagas-

El crujir de unos vidrios se hizo presente era ahora o nunca. Lo arriesgaría todo aunque no obtuviera información.

Hinata avanzo con el hombre mientras esta lo empujaba sin dejar de apuntarle justo en el corazón.

Ellos estaban al otro lado de la pared antes de que el marco del ventanal roto comenzara.

El otro personaje también escucho los pasos supuso que no eran de su compañero, él sabia perfectamente a quien se estaba enfrentando y dudaba que su amigo hubiera sobrevivido a ella.

Sin ningún temor este echo a correr para sorprenderla, por otra parte esta hizo lo mismo mientras empujaba su victima.

Todos tres corriendo al mismo tiempo sin saber cual seria el resultado. Y al salir todos tres al mismo segundo se escucharon los vidrios chirriar bajo sus pies mientras Darui disparaba, al tiempo que seguía corriendo sin haberse dado cuenta que le había abierto varios agujeros a su compañero. A unos cinco pasos de haber corrido y cometido el error el cuerpo cayo inevitablemente y una figura se mostro detrás de este. Era ella.

-Perdiste- con esta palabra apunto y jalo del gatillo, un disparo choco al otro lado del centro comercial. El maldito aun seguía vivo y el tiro había fallado tan solo rozando un costado del joven que empezó a huir de allí. El verdugo de antes le había jalado del tobillo y había fallado. Sin perder tiempo Hinata se levanto y disparo en la cabeza a su anterior atacante.

Salió del lugar sin saber a donde ir. Pero intuyo algo que solo ella sabia que podía ser, mirando al techo del lugar vio a un tercero listo para disparar algo que ella no lograba ver con claridad al cabo de haber corrido tres segundos una explosión se hizo presente. Ahora lo entendía una granada iba dirigida hacia ella.

Durante aquel acto voló varios metros golpeándose la cabeza con unas escaleras, como puedo recobro la compostura y se alejo de allí entrando a una tienda de ropa, en el lugar no había nadie estaba desolado incluso creía que todos habían salido de allí en el menor tiempo posible.

Y cayó en cuenta. Ella era el objetivo. Percibió pasos y tocando la parte trasera de su cabeza rápidamente busco cualquier cubículo vacio, pero antes de entrar en uno alguien la jalo nuevamente al interior de este y chocando con alguien levanto la vista para saber de quien se trataba. Su sorpresa no se hizo esperar pues no lograba concebir lo que sus ojos le mostraban en ese instante.

-¿¡Tu!- susurro la chica.

-Que maldita coincidencia….-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Donki:<strong>_ centro comercial en la ciudad de Tokio de gran importancia.

* * *

><p>Si merezco regaños ok …. Los acepto pero casi no he tenido tiempo de actualizar y se me corto la inspiración x otro lado, pero bueno la cosa es que el capitulo ya esta aquí y esta disposición de cualquier lector. Mil gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y espero que lo hayan disfrutado ¡nos vemos!... XD<p>

Pd: doy la bienvenida a **mitorolas **y (gracias x sus reviews ¡dattebayo!).

Agradecimientos a: sasuhinalovesam (de acuerdo al mensaje me corrijo y disculpo era el cap 7 _) , lord kami y tokeijikakeno orenji.


	7. Chapter 7:Encuentros peligrosos

Los personajes no me pertenecen y a decir verdad jamás se me hubieran ocurrido Xp le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama.

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-"Recuerdos"-_

_**Advertencia**_**:** este cap contiene escenas subidas de tono y es solo apropiado para personas maduras y de mente abierta _

**.  
><strong>

**Cuando El Dolor No Es Suficiente.**

**Chapter 7:**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**07:10 pm**

-Vamos, vamos contesta, contesta- cierto rubio estaba demasiado inquieto desde la esquina en la otra calle justo frente al centro comercial con su teléfono celular entre sus manos.

_-Sistema correo de voz, su llamada tendrá cobro a partir de…..-_

-Rayos Hinata ¿donde te metiste?- Naruto no dejaba de marcar el numero de la chica con la cual había estado antes.

_-Sistema correo de voz, su llamada tendrá cobro a partir de…..-_

-Demonios ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?- comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro.

_-Deberías llamarlos-_algo en su cabeza se había activado, su conciencia.

-No eso ni de broma-

_-Tu no tienes la mente de un criminal, ellos sí, hazlo-_

-Me arriesgaría demasiado-

_-Solo haz lo que te digo ¡tontuelo!-_

-No, por supuesto que no-

Y como todo enamorado pensó con el corazón y no con la cabeza, ella lo era todo y saber que podría haberle sucedido lo peor le ponía la piel de gallina. En un acto de desesperación cruzo la calle, y cuando iba a adentrarse al lugar un vigilante le detuvo.

-Lo siento joven, nadie tiene permitido el acceso al lugar-

-M-mi amiga esta ahí tiene que ayudarla-

-La policía ya viene en camino no se preocupe-

-Pero ¿cuanto más van a tardar?-

Cuando el Uzumaki estaba apunto de perder los estribos varias patrullas de policía hicieron presencia en el sitio, la acción apenas iba a comenzar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>En el centro comercial…<strong>

-¿¡Tu!- susurro la chica.

-Que maldita coincidencia- comento un ojinegro alzando una ceja aun sosteniéndola del brazo

-¿Q-que e-esta ha-haciendo aquí?- ella susurro muy bajo.

Hinata se sentía abrumada, no solo ahora tendría que lidiar para salvar su vida sino que también se había encontrado con ese sujeto de esa madrugada ¿Por qué todo el mismo día al mismo tiempo?

-Vaya suerte la mía- al igual que ella, Sasuke estaba muy impresionado obviamente no permitió a su rostro reflejar dicha expresión facial, pero por dentro estaba que explotaba de la dicha, ahora si se las iba a cobrar y le iba a dejar en claro quien mandaba.

-¿Tu que crees?-

-N-no lo s-se-

La Hyuuga no podía pensar con claridad el que ella estuviera involucrada en un asunto de ese nivel no le molestaba pero que otro se entrometiera sin saberlo hacia las cosas mas difíciles, pues una de las reglas básicas de su mundo era "trabajar sola sin involucrar _inocentes_", o personas de otra índole, y sabia que estar con ese sujeto ahí no era buena señal.

Unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensares alguien estaba cerca. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta para ver a través de una ranura entre el cierra de la puerta y el marco de esta en dirección a la entrada del local. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de pensar rápidamente en cual seria el siguiente paso, lo que no sabia era que esa pequeña acción despertaría cierta consecuencia.

Cuando la peli azul le había dado la espalda al joven este iba a reclamarle pero tuvo una mejor idea y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, pues al haber hecho eso ella se había inclinado un poco hacia adelante dejando una buena vista de su trasero.

_-Que trasero-_ el Uchiha no podía dejar de ver esa parte del cuerpo de la joven y lo peor era que se estaba calentando muy rápido y por su mente cruzo su fantasía mas anhelada, tomarla y hacerla suya sin piedad alguna, era su oportunidad y no iba a detenerse; trago saliva y sin pensar con la de arriba sino con el de abajo la tomo por las caderas y empezó a sobarla por los costados.

-¡Ah!- ella había dado un grito muy diminuto pero ciertamente sonoro.

Sasuke no paso por alto aquel acto y eso había logrado divertirlo mas pues ella aun no se había virado y en vez de eso había puesto sus manos sobre su boca tapándola.

- Veo que en esta parte eres muy sensible- le susurro el azabache al oído de la ojiperla.

-Me pregunto como serás mas adentro-

Susurro nuevamente pero esta vez al terminar de hablar le había dado un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja y había rozado con una de sus manos una de las piernas de la chica haciendo que esta se estremeciera. Hinata no se atrevía a mirarlo y menos a decir algo ¿Qué diablos le ocurría?

-No me digas que te comieron la lengua los ratones- Hinata solo cerro sus ojos pidiendo al cielo que este la dejara de tocar.

-Pensaba que me detendrías pero veo que te agrada mas de lo que me imagine- le decía muy sensualmente a un lado de su mejilla izquierda mientras una de sus manos se colaba por debajo de la falda y sobaba su muslo izquierdo en el interior.

Hinata no podía con aquella sensación, no entendía ¿Por qué su cuerpo no reaccionaba? O realmente si lo hacia pero no de la forma en que debería para tal ocasión. En vez de detenerlo estaba más rígida que una estatua. De repente sintió como este introducía la mano derecha por debajo de su blusa rozando su abdomen para después definir su cintura y por ultimo llegar a uno de sus pechos.

-Esto te gusta ¿verdad?- dijo nuevamente para después pasar a morder su hombro descubierto.

Ella no lo resistió mas y dejo escapar un suspiro para después convertirse en un gemido muy provocador, música para sus oídos pensó y aprovechando el momento estrujo uno de lo senos de la chica muy suavemente. Aun con sus manos en su boca dejo salir otro grito mucho mas placentero.

-¡Ahhh!- su mente no trabajaba y se estaba apaciguando poco a poco, estaba perdiendo la cordura.

En un intento por moverse, el azabache paso aquella intrusa que tenia en uno de sus muslos rápidamente hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la chica haciendo que esta se mordiera el labio para ahogar un gemido. Pero la acción tuvo una segunda reacción. Ella perdió el control de su cuerpo, pero aun consciente se apoyo en la pared del cubículo a su derecha mientras la otra seguía en su boca.

Sasuke la estaba llevando a la gloria aun sabiendo que corrían peligro, pero eso no le importo, lo único que quería era torturarla y sabia perfectamente que lo estaba logrando. No había vuelta atrás iba a tomarla de una buena vez por todas sin importar las consecuencias, esa mujer le había quitado el juicio, su aroma, la suavidad de su piel y el sabor de ella lo estaban llevando de una u otra forma a él también al placer máximo, sin saberlo exactamente. No la conocía y lo extraño del caso era que ella lo estaba estimulando de una forma que él no imaginaba. Ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas pero intentaban no demostrarlo, después de todo la situación lo hacia todo mas excitante y sonidos de mas nivel los pondría al descubierto.

Por otro lado Hinata estaba avergonzada ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre el cual ella desconocía le estuviera descolocando de tal manera y en tal situación? En eso los pasos dentro del almacén se hicieron presentes y estos la regresaron a la realidad ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

_-Y-ya basta de juegos Hinata ¡reacciona!- _y actuando rápidamente se impulso con su mano derecha que se encontraba apoyada hacia atrás haciendo que Sasuke retrocediera también y saliera de aquella burbuja en la cual se había perdido por las sensaciones. La espalda del moreno choco suavemente con la pared sin soltar a la chica.

-Muy, muy inteligente pero ¿crees que puedas conmigo?- susurro levemente y sin previo aviso este metió su mano en las bragas de esta rozando sus labios interiores, suficiente para que la morena volviera a caer en la tentación, ahora tenia apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de este y con sus ojos cerrados musito.

-D-detente, y-ya no más- lo había conseguido, una suplica por parte de ella.

-¿Realmente es lo que quieres?- inquirió este con voz muy ronca.

-Aja- la peliazul ya no resistía mas, sino se detenía iba a gritar y si ocurría eso los iban a descubrir.

-Que lastima, porque me las voy a cobrar caro contigo- murmuro mientras sacaba su mano de sus pechos y la pasaba para acariciar uno de sus pómulos.

-¿A-a si?- contesto ella muy suave y un ruido como si tumbaran una puerta de madera se escucho.

-Por supuesto- bruscamente le giro el rostro y la besó de forma posesiva y ruda.

Hinata ya no podía controlar la situación todo se había salido de control, estaba perdida y no entendía porque se estaba dejando manosear por ese sujeto, ni siquiera sabia su nombre. Ella se resistía, su sensatez estaba al borde de la locura y ya no aguantaba más.

Por otro lado el Uchiha estaba dispuesto a darle su primer orgasmo en aquel cubículo, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente e introduciendo dos dedos en la cavidad de la chica empezó a masajearla ferozmente.

Hinata se turbo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sentía como algo se movía allá bajo con mucha fuerza, esto produjo que ella abriera su boca pues se había negado a su maniobra. El moreno aprovecho e introdujo su lengua en esa abertura rosa para encontrase con su lengua y comenzar una batalla entre ellas.

Ambos tenían sus orbes abiertas observando la reacción del otro. Sasuke la veía con una mirada llena de satisfacción y a la vez de arrogancia. Hinata tenia la mente en blanco y sus ojos no era necesario verlos para saber lo que su cuerpo estaba expresando.

Una quinta puerta era rota y el sonido otra vez la trajo al mundo real pues se sentía mas cerca.

Ahora si ya estaba enojada y lo peor no era ni por la situación, ni por el encierro, ni por el sujeto, ni por proteger su vida, ella estaba enojada consigo misma por su comportamiento y tomando una decisión definitiva hizo lo que debió haber hecho desde un principio. Pensar en ella misma.

De sopetón Sasuke golpeo su cabeza y gruño como nunca, la acción más estúpida del mundo lo encabrono, si, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo esta había pisado muy fuerte uno de sus pies y después le había golpeado en el tórax con uno de sus codos. Mala elección.

La ojiperla sin pensarlo retrocedió de inmediato y arreglándose lo mejor posible se dispuso a salir de allí, no sin antes ver un suceso que la dejó perturbada.

-Niñita tonta- el ojinegro la miro de manera desafiante y con malicia en sus ojos y una sonrisa ladina, se llevo el dedo índice y medio a la boca lamiéndolos, Hinata entendió el gesto y se asusto en supremacía un momento ¿estaba asustada? Si, no podía procesar lo que veía.

-Maldito hijo de…..- su frase quedó a medias pues el sonido de las puertas romperse eran mucho muy cerca.

-Atrévete a decirlo- su voz cambio radicalmente pues sonó grave y fría. Hinata lo observaba con desprecio total.

-Maldito desgraciado- Sasuke camino hacia ella pero esta salió caminando hacia atrás y abriendo la puerta del vestidor súbitamente olvidando quien estaba afuera.

Al salir los disparos dieron en la puerta cuando esta salió, Hinata instintivamente cubrió su cabeza y corrió lo que mas pudo fuera del sitio y la persecución comenzó, entre tanto el azabache trepo por los muros hasta estar en el techo, cuando el enemigo llego al cubículo este estaba vacio, sin perder tiempo fue en busca de la chica que había salido de allí.

Hinata no tenia un plan, su mente aun no se recuperaba, estaba en shock, no sabia que hacer. Un zumbido rozo su oído y esta se adentro a otro local el cual contenía artículos para el hogar y su especialidad era la jardinería. Escondiéndose detrás de donde se ubica el cajero tenia algo que para ella seria su salvación, después de todo hasta una cuerda en sus manos era un arma letal para el enemigo.

- Se que estas aquí querida ¿Por qué no das la cara?-

Hinata trago fuerte que tenia que hacer ¿como salir sin morir en el intento?

-¡Vamos que carajos esperas! ¿Temes que tu vida de mierda se extinga?-

La Hyuuga lentamente reaccionaba al escuchar esas palabras.

-No me digas que la niña más temida se ha vuelto una miserable cobarde, buena para nada-

Ella se estaba enojando con esa actitud tan altanera.

-Solo eres una estúpida zorra que ha perdido los estribos al saber que no tiene oportunidad contra uno de sus enemigos, tu fin ha llegado ¡perra!-

Aquella mujer se había acercado tanto a la caja que de repente Hinata salió y le dio de lleno en el rostro con el _**rastrillo**_, la pelirroja cayo al suelo, saltando por encima del mostrador la peliazul aparto el arma de esta con el rastrillo aun en sus manos lista para golpearla de nueva cuenta. La mujer se giro y levanto inmediatamente corriendo hacia uno de los mostradores laterales y agarro un _**azadón**_ y comenzó a arremeter con este hacia la ojiperla. Hinata solo esquivaba los ataques debía tener cuidado pero inevitablemente resbalo y termino en el suelo.

-¡Muere!-

Hinata rodo a un lado y agarro una pala del mostrador y enfrento a su rival, ahora estaban en iguales condiciones.

-¿Para quien trabajas?- la Hyuuga respiraba muy agitada

-Deberías reconocerme o ¿no quieres aceptar que vas a morir en mis manos?-

-Ni en tus mejores sueños bruja-

-Ojala te dure la confianza-

La pelirroja comenzó a atacar de nuevo con el azadón hacia la Hyuuga, esta solo se movía en zigzag evitando cualquier contacto con este, choco súbitamente con el mostrador y su enemiga clavo el azadón en el mueble, Hinata estaba muy extasiada.

Esta por el contrario con la pala la golpeo en una de las costillas haciendo que diera media vuelta y Hinata tomando la misma acción de antes la golpeo brutalmente. Aquella mujer estaba herida pero no creía acabar pronto con ella, puesto que era muy hábil.

Sin más la pelirroja embistió a su atacante hasta llegar fuera del local donde comenzaron a forcejear con sus "armas" ambas atacaban y esquivaban.

- Dime ¿quien te envió?- bufo Hinata.

-Eso no debería importarte-

-Venimos de organizaciones distintas ¿quien eres?-

-Mira Hinata, más te vale irte al otro mundo ahora mismo, no contestare tus preguntas-

-Pensaba dejarte con vida pero complicas las cosas, así que no te preocupes la muerte te estará esperando-

La ojiperla retrocedió y dejando que su adversario tomara ventaja espero a que esta la tumbara, la chica de piel oscura se detuvo, lanzo el azadón en dirección a su contrincante y corrió tras el. Hinata lo evadió y cuando tuvo en frente a la mujer la golpeo a la atura de el hombro con la pala y esta cayo por el dolor.

-Maldita seas- se quejaba la pelirroja en el suelo.

Hinata le apunto con el filo de la pala al enemigo.

-¿Quien te envió?-

-Vete al diablo ¡perra!-

Sin duda Hinata levanto la pala para aplastar su cabeza por su insulto, pero esta se deslizo aun recostada sobre el suelo y recobro la compostura estaba de pie y la Hyuuga había abierto un hoyo en el piso.

La pelirroja comenzó a correr y llego a las escaleras eléctricas pero antes de pisarlas, Hinata la había alcanzado y tenia la pala en posición de golpe sobre su cabeza, esta al voltearse detuvo la agresión sujetando el mango de la herramienta mientras ambas forcejeaban con el instrumento.

Sin darse cuenta un pequeño hilo del pantalón de la joven de cabello rojo se había colado en uno de los escalones y había empezado a tragar con rapidez haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, sin embargo, cuando Hinata creía tener la partida ganada su rival jalo la pala hacia si, haciendo que ambas rodaran por las escaleras.

El escándalo llego a los oídos de los agentes de policía que se encontraban cerca de la zona y arribaron para buscar la causa del alboroto pues los gritos se escuchaban desde lejos. Al llegar lo que vieron los sorprendió en sobremanera: dos jóvenes inconscientes al inicio de la escalera con marcas que parecían ser golpes. Un agente avisó por su _Walkie Talkie_ a su superior lo que estaba viendo.

-Inspector Kakashi tenemos dos sospechosas-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>08:10 pm<strong>

Dos jóvenes bajaban de un auto color vino tinto frente a un gran portón.

-Entonces aquí residen los Uchiha- comento la chica.

-Prácticamente es su escondite ¿Quién pensaría que alguien con tanto dinero podría vivir en una morada tan humilde?-

-Muy sabio de tu parte-

Tocaron el timbre esperando que abrieran la puerta.

_-¿Quien es?-_

-_Yei y kei _(Y y K)-

La puerta se abrió muy rápido provocando una pequeña ventisca hacia los invitados.

-Yahiko, Konan ¿que hacen aquí?-

-Ordenes del jefe ¿podemos pasar?- hablo el joven.

-Claro, adelante-

Karin estaba pasmada no esperaba visitas y menos de ellos en la casa.

-¿Itachi esta aquí?- pregunto la chica mayor.

-Si, así es ¿porque?-

-Fugaku te va a matar por no contestar sus llamadas. Según él, nadie dio aviso de la situación del Uchiha mayor, esta muy molesto- el joven la miraba con altivez.

La pelirroja corrió hasta su abrigo en el perchero en la entrada del casa y saco su móvil, observo la pantalla y vio mas de 20 llamadas perdidas, todas de su jefe.

-¡No, no, no!- Karin sujetaba su frente con una de sus manos.

-Ya deja de lamentarte. Lord Fugaku nos envió para revisar a Itachi y averiguar como se encuentra- dijo el muchacho observando el techo.

-Él esta en el segundo piso-

-No esta solo ¿verdad?- hablo la chica mientras veía a través de la ventana de la sala.

-No, su novia lo acompaña-

-¿Esta herida?-

-Konan, ambos están heridos-

-En ese caso…- Yahiko dejo incompleta su frase.

-Sasuke ya hablo con su padre, él ya lo sabe-

-¿Escuchaste su conversación?- Konan hablo seriamente.

-No- la pelirroja contesto con duda en su voz.

-Entonces no sabes lo que Lord Fugaku esta pensando en este momento- dijo la peli azul mientras paseaba por la sala.

-Muéstranos- comento el joven.

Inmediatamente subieron al segundo piso y llegaron a una amplia habitación donde dos personas descansaban plácidamente. La chica de ojos almendra se acerco a la pelirrosa y la detallo.

-¿Quemaduras de que nivel?-

-Ninguna. Solo rasguños, golpe craneal y una muñeca rota- Konan la veía con lastima. Tendría aproximadamente la misma edad que Karin y se había ganado el corazón de su viejo amor.

Se levanto del lugar y se dirigió hacia el Uchiha.

-¿Cual es su análisis?- dijo acariciando su mejilla pasando delicadamente su mano por el cuello y los pectorales del chico.

-Quemaduras de segundo grado, omoplato fracturado, fractura en el antebrazo, rasguños y lesiones pequeñas en la parte abdominal y craneal-

-¿Por qué no le avisaste a nadie?- Yahiko pregunto desde el marco de la entrada del lugar con sus brazos cruzados.

-Itachi no quería que nadie se enterara, fue él quien me dijo que no diera ningún aviso de esto-

-¿Por qué?- Konan mantenía su vista en el pelinegro.

-Creía que sino levantaba sospechas, el enemigo pensaría que habían acabado con él-

Entre ambos mayores se observaron y con un suspiro cada uno, tomaron la decisión mas obvia.

-Karin, necesitamos que hagas espacio en el dormitorio-

-¿Que piensan hacer?- cuestiono con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Intervención quirúrgica. Itachi esta muy grave- la joven respondió sin dejar de tocar el cuerpo del Uchiha.

-Mientras Konan y yo traemos el equipo encárgate de lo que te hemos dicho-

-Claro-

Saliendo de la casa, Yahiko veía la espalda de la peli azul y mientras esta abría el baúl del vehículo la interrogo de forma brusca.

-¿Todavía te gusta?-

-¿Que?- indago sin verlo al rostro.

-No te hagas la tonta- hablo viendo su bello perfil.

-No se de que hablas- contesto bajando un maletín

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- el peli anaranjado la tomo de la nuca obligándola a mirarlo.

-¿Hacer que?-

-Tu solo eres parte de su pasado, recuérdalo…..y acuérdate de cual es tu lugar- la soltó y después la abrazo.

-¿Te queda claro?-

-Si, lo se-

-Más te vale- Yahiko se alejo con unas pequeñas cajas mientras la joven lo veía de forma melancólica.

_-Te odio tanto pero a la vez algo muy fuerte me mantiene unida a ti_- unas gotas resbalaron por los ojos de aquella recordando su triste pasado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>08:40 pm<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**En el hospital…**

Una chica se encontraba sobre una camilla en una pequeña habitación, veía por la ventana como caminaban las personas tranquilamente por la calle. No podía dejar de pensar ¿como rayos se había dejado tocar por un extraño? Se sentía sucia y decepcionada de si misma y lo peor no era eso, sino la expresión de su rostro cuando hizo ese movimiento inesperado con sus dedos. Le pareció repugnante y a la vez muy ¿lasciva?

-Ya basta, no mas, reacciona ¿Que te pasa?- se decía a si misma sacudiendo de a poco su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Quería salir de allí pero no podía, la policía la había dejado bajo vigilancia mientras uno de los inspectores llegaba, tendría que dar una buena explicación.

_-Maldita bruja, ¿quien eres?- _pensó mientras recordaba el rostro de aquella mujer. No recordaba conocerla.

Bajo de la camilla y empezó a ver un pequeño alboroto fuera del lugar. No le dio importancia y empezó a caminar a lo ancho de la habitación puesto que no era muy grande. Se detuvo de nuevo a observar a través de la ventana y vio que ya no había ningún escándalo, inesperadamente la puerta se abrió y alguien entro.

-¿Que clase de inspector se demora tanto?- pregunto sin voltear.

Escucho que alguien camino hasta acercarse a ella. Una cosa que le molestaba a Hinata era que no le respondieran cuando indagaba algo y esta era una de esas veces en las cuales la dejaban con las palabras en la boca. Frunciendo el ceño volteo para ver al inspector pero lo que vio no era lo que esperaba ¿Cómo la había encontrado?

-Si que eres un hueso duro de roer- Hinata se puso muy nerviosa y eso lo noto aquel individuo. Cada vez que este avanzaba a ella, esta retrocedía.

-¿H-hasta cuando v-va a d-dejarme de s-seguir? ¿C-como entro a-aquí?- ¿Que le estaba pasando? ¿Por que estaba tan nerviosa?

-Dejemos las explicaciones para después ¿si? ¿Como te sientes ahora, nerviosa o excitada?- cuestiono mientras la acorralaba entre su cuerpo y la camilla. La chica solo comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras colocaba ambas manos en esta. Entre tanto este respiraba el aroma que la morena despedía a la altura del frágil cuello. Esta coloco sus manos en el pecho del azabache tratando de alejarlo.

-¿Q-que cree que h-hace?-

-¿No te parece obvio?- le respondió mientras ella intentaba empujarlo, pero en su intento este la toma de la cintura y la puso sobre la camilla haciendo que ella gritara un tanto asustada.

-¡Ahh!- su cuerpo temblaba mucho mas pues este le había abierto las piernas para estar entre ellas.

-¿Que tal si terminamos lo que habíamos comenzado?- musito sobando las piernas de Hinata y subiendo su falda dejando ver sus bragas de encaje.

-No sabia que fueras tan endemoniadamente sensual y aunque intentes evitarlo sabes que va a suceder- le dijo mientras sus manos tomaban su ropa interior e intentaba bajarla.

-¡No! A-aléjate o gri-gritare- dijo entrecortadamente ¿Cómo era que ella no le estaba deteniendo?

-Hazlo, a ver quien te cree- respondió este apegándola mas a su cuerpo. Dicha acción no paso desapercibida por la ojiperla pues la manera en que abrió los ojos lo excito mas (si eso era posible), ella sentía algo duro en la entrada de su sexo y entendió lo que el le había dicho en un principio, la necesitaba para calmar su necedad.

-E-eres un t-total desconocido ¡v-vete! D-deja de t-tocarme- ¿desde cuando tartamudeaba? ¿Que estaba mal con ella?

-Pero si parece que lo estas disfrutando…..al igual que yo- le susurro de frente mientras simulaba penetrarla, veía en ella un leve sonrojo en sus pómulos.

-¡Ahhh!- jadeo sin pensarlo.

-¿Q-quien e-eres?- le pregunto girando su cabeza a un lado, este había vuelto a sobar su entrepierna y ella no parecía frenarlo.

Sasuke tomo el mentón de la chica y la observo ¡maldita sea! Estaba tan jodidamente buena, esos ojos brillosos, su nariz respingada y pequeña y esos labios, esos dulces y carnosos labios rosa que había probado hace poco y lo que mas lo tenia desubicado, ese rostro tan fino y angelical. Porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo le parecía tan angelical en ese momento y no como la primera vez que la vio.

-Mi nombre…. es Sasuke- y la beso apasionadamente como si su vida dependiera de ello, ella solo se dejo. Después se aparto no mucho pero lo suficiente para sentir el aliento de ella. Y le hablo nuevamente sin dejar de observarla.

-Y mi apellido es…..-

La puerta se abrió de sopetón dejando ver aun joven dueño de unos zafiros incomparables y examinando la escena preguntó.

-Hi-hinata…. ¿¡Qué estas haciendo!-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rastrillo: <strong>_herramienta de jardinería de dientes abiertos, tipo escoba.

_**Azadón: **_herramienta de jardinería, estilo pica.

* * *

><p>Yo se que esta larguito pero no quería partir en dos el cap, bueno al menos para mi esta largo no se ustedes, de todas formas yo creo que me entienden como lectores y escritores que son. Preguntas, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, huevos, tomatazos y demás los acepto obviamente de manera respetuosa XP. Sin más me despido deseándoles felices vacaciones de verano y mucha suerte a su porvenir ¡que delicia! Vacaciones. Ok, abrazos y cuídense mucho eh?...nos vemos XD<p>

**Pd:** te agradezco tu consejo me sirvió de mucho y me subió el animo ;D ¡dattebayo! Abracito ^^


	8. Chapter 8:Mision fallida

Los personajes no me pertenecen y a decir verdad jamás se me hubieran ocurrido Xp le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama.

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-"Recuerdos"-_

_**-Pensamientos de recuerdos-**_

**Cuando El Dolor No Es Suficiente.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapter 8: **

Un hombre de aproximadamente 53 años revisaba unos papeles junto a sus subordinados mientras dos de ellos conversaban.

-¿Has sabido algo sobre tu hermano?- pregunto Ino ordenado unas carpetas.

-Aun no. Mi padre es el único que posee esa información ¿Por qué?- respondió Sai sin verla.

-No, por nada- antes de alejarse este le hablo de forma burlona.

-¿Todavía te mueve el piso?-

-Ese no es problema tuyo- contesto fríamente sin observarlo.

-Al final la frente de marquesina se salió con la suya ¿no crees?-

L a joven detuvo su caminar y agarrando la manija de la puerta la tiro con fuerza haciendo un ruido molesto.

En el otro extremo de la sala tres hombres discutían sobre los últimos sucesos en la organización.

-Lord Fugaku ¿en que piensa?- pregunto el más joven de los tres.

-He recibido información muy interesante que nos puede ayudar a encontrar la piedra de nuestro zapato- hablo sin dejar de ver un sobre.

-¿Podemos saberla?- indago Kabuto.

-Yahiko envió información de unos sujetos que se habían logrado infiltrar hace ya casi 6 meses en la organización, no se si ustedes lo recuerden-

-El caso Sarutobi, eran aliados de los Senju fueron los últimos en caer; como olvidarlo fue una de las grandes caídas después de los mayores rivales de todos los tiempos de los Uchiha-

-Hiruzen tenia bajo su poder a grandes personalidades entre esas estabas tu Orochimaru-

-Ese estúpido viejo y sus viejas filosofías-

-No solo era Orochimaru también estaban Jiraiya, los Nara, los Abúrame, los Inuzuka, los Uzumaki y uno de los mas importantes los….- antes de terminar el joven fue cortado por su superior.

-Si esas malditas cucarachas-

-De acuerdo volviendo al tema en la última misión todos murieron entre esos los desgraciados que no pertenecían a los nuestros- dijo tranquilamente el Uchiha.

-Supimos que uno de ellos pertenecían a los Sabaku No, el otro era un principiante un tal Inari y una joven Sasame- ante el ultimo nombre miro a Orochimaru, su compañero.

-Bueno, ellos venían por orden de alguien, más no por su propia cuenta y lo curioso era que estaban entre nosotros antes de la caída de los Sarutobi-

-Fue por eso que no conseguimos darle de baja tan pronto- dijo el de cabello blanco.

-Exacto. Tres semanas después descubrimos a los soplones, obviamente seguimos las reglas cuestionarios, torturas, pero nada funciono lamentablemente los ejecutamos porque aun cuando buscamos entre sus pertenencias no encontramos pistas de que estuvieran al servicio de alguna persona- comento el hombre con ojos serpentinos y prosiguió.

-Dos meses después Kisame busco información acerca de los acontecimientos y obtuvo algo. Una conversación en la laptop de la joven en donde daba a conocer para quien trabajaba y que era lo que buscaba, por este medio se entero que trabajaba para una mujer, ojos marrones, cabello rojizo y de aproximadamente la misma edad que Lord Fugaku-

-¿Y quien es ella?- pregunto el joven.

Fugaku le mostro la fotografía a ambos sujetos y ambos fruncieron el ceño como si ver lo que estaba plasmado en ella les hubiese molestado.

-Es…es ¿Tsunade?- pregunto el de cabello largo.

-Así es, la última sobreviviente de los Senju aun sigue con vida- dijo el Uchiha neutramente.

-Pero como si hace doce años nos deshicimos de ella- hablo el subordinado.

-O al menos eso se suponía- comento el joven.

-Todos estábamos ahí y absolutamente todos vimos cuando usted le dio los dos tiros justo en el pecho, es imposible que haya sobrevivido-

-Pues ahora esta mas viva que nunca Orochimaru-

-¿A que se refiere?-

-Yahiko cree que ella es quien esta detrás de la caída de la cuarta división y el atentado de Itachi, y es muy razonable de su parte-

-Si es así entonces no esta sola, debe tener muy buena compañía-

-Pero ¿cómo? Para tales acciones se deben tener una buena cantidad en el banco y muy buenos aliados. Y hasta donde yo recuerdo todos los colegas de los Senju y Sarutobi murieron; todos los que los seguían, nosotros nos encargamos de eso-

-Pero eso no pareció suficiente Kabuto, hubo uno con el que no pudimos-

-Jiraiya…- dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?- decía el de gafas sin comprender las acciones.

-Levantarse de las cenizas toma su tiempo y esta vieja sabe lo que hace, la experiencia hace al maestro, hijo-

-Los Sarutobi no molestaron ni se entrometieron en nuestros asuntos hasta hace seis meses y lo extraño es que ellos no tuvieron nada que ver en este rollo, en pocas palabras ella fue quien envió a esos hijos de perra al rancho equivocado y por sus acciones exterminamos a las personas equivocadas-

-Ellos deben estar revolcándose en sus tumbas- divertidamente hablo el Uchiha.

-Ya veo. ¿Este es un cambio de imagen?-

-Para ese entonces tenia la descripción que te di hace unos minutos, aquí puedes verla realmente como es-

-Rubia, ojos miel, un poco joven para su edad- el chico hablo extrañamente pues no creía que se viera tan joven.

-Correcto, ahora que sabemos esto debemos mover muy bien las piezas en el tablero- el jefe susurro mientras tomaba una copa de whisky.

-¿Que haremos?- cuestiono el muchacho.

-Bueno….seria correcto empezar siempre desde abajo tal y como ella lo ha venido haciendo- dijo después de tomar todo el contenido inmediatamente.

-¿Cuando empezamos?- consulto el hombre serpiente.

-Yo ya lo hice ¿creen que soy despistado?- respondió observándolos de reojo.

-No, claro que no, siento haberlo ofendido señor- habló para luego arrugan una hoja entre sus manos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciudad de Tokio.<strong>

-¿Ninguno contesta?- preguntaba inquietada una ojiazul.

-Esto es muy extraño ¿no crees amiga?-

-Si ¿crees que algo malo les sucedió?-

-Tu siempre pensando negativamente mujer, piensa algo bueno, no se, tal vez Naruto al fin…tu sabes- comento con cierta picardía.

-Cállate, no digas tarugadas- contesto de brazos cruzados de muy mala gana.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y entraron las dos personas mencionadas en su conversación.

-¡Hinata!- la rubia la abrazó muy fuerte haciendo que la peli azul se quejara por la fuerza de la acción a lo que ella la soltó con rapidez.

-Que te sucedió ¿Qué le hiciste? mira como vienes- al interrogante miro a Naruto con cara de pocos amigos y después poso nuevamente su vista en su compañera.

-Pues parece que a Hinata no fue a la única que le dieron buenos golpes- dijo sarcásticamente el castaño.

-Cierra la boca, perro- alego Naruto.

-¿Como me llamaste?-

-Ya cállense los dos ¿Q-que fue lo que te ocurrió Hinata?- pregunta la rubia.

-Lo hablaremos mañana de vuelta a Nagano- todos hicieron silencio total.

-Pero creíamos que…- cuestiono el Inuzuka.

-Alisten maletas, si se quedan no me importa. Yo me largo de aquí- dijo dejando a los presente con miles de preguntas mientras esta desaparecía por las escaleras.

Naruto se dirigió a la sala y se recostó en el sofá cerro los ojos pensando en lo que había vivido ese día.

-Naruto, que fue lo que paso ¿Por qué ninguno contestaba el celular?- pregunto Temari preocupada.

-Oye tarado, te están hablando-

Naruto los observo y se levanto, pasó por entre ellos y subió al segundo piso no tenia ganas de hablar sobre lo acontecido. Entró a su recamara y se recostó con sus manos detrás de su cabeza mirando hacia el cielo por la ventana y recordando los sucesos de esa noche.

"_La puerta se abrió de sopetón dejando ver a un joven dueño de unos zafiros incomparables y examinando la escena preguntó._

_-Hi-hinata…. ¿¡Qué estas haciendo!-_

_Esta al escuchar su nombre alejo a aquel sujeto, se acomodo la ropa y bajo de la camilla, totalmente roja pues no esperaba que la encontraran en una situación tan inusual. Sasuke entretanto no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo con la llegada del extraño, al contario le gustaba el color que tomaban las cosas. _

_Hinata veía con preocupación por encima del hombro del pelinegro a Naruto totalmente avergonzada. Y vio como este comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellos._

_-¡Imbécil! ¿Que crees que estas haciendo?- y tomándolo del hombro lo hizo girarse para verle la cara pero al hacer esto el azabache le respondió con un puño directo a la comisura del ojo._

_El golpe tumbo al joven rubio y llevando una de sus manos a aquel lugar en su rostro se sobo, Sasuke aprovecho y lo tomo del cuello de la chaqueta para verle la cara pero cuando lo hizo frunció el ceño. _

_-¿Dobe?-_

_-¿Teme?-_

_Ambos mirándose a los ojos uno llenos de asombro y otros llenos de furia._

_-¿Que rayos haces aquí? ¡Lárgate!- grito el ojiazul con desprecio quitando de encima al ojinegro._

_-Oblígame- dijo relajadamente el Uchiha._

_-Con gusto lo hare- pero justo cuando Naruto iba a ejecutar su acción Hinata se atravesó y tomo la muñeca del joven con un ligero apretón en ella._

_-Detente- _

_-Pero ¿que no ves lo que este idiota estaba haciéndote?- _

_-No te preocupes yo me encargo- le dijo soltándole la muñeca delicadamente._

_-Ya escuchaste, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí- y tomando de la cintura a Hinata apegándola a él y colocando su mentón sobre su hombro habló -adiós perdedor- _

_-¡Oye no! ¿Que rayos…?-Hinata intento zafarse en eso Naruto le había golpeado en la nariz al pelinegro fuertemente. Este la soltó y comenzó a luchar contra Naruto. Ambos rodando en el suelo mientras uno golpeaba al otro como si ambos estuvieran defendiendo su territorio._

_-¡Oigan no, basta, ya no mas…!- la ojiperla no tenia idea de cómo intervenir era cierto que había estado entre peleas de mujeres pero de hombres no mucho. Temía por su compañero pues de cualquier forma ella lo apreciaba aunque debía admitir que sabía dar sus buenos puños. Sasuke estaba en el suelo escupiendo sangre mientras que el Uzumaki estaba de pie, Sasuke retrocedió, se levanto y cuando iba a darle, Hinata intervino estando en el medio._

_-¡No lo toques! No te atrevas a tocarlo- lo miro de forma amenazante, con los brazos extendidos a cada lado de ella y con la respiración agitada pero muy, muy dispuesta a todo._

_-¿Que eres de este dobe?- indago de forma seria._

_-Nada que te importe, vete de aquí, ¡no tengo porque darte explicaciones!- respondió la chica._

_-Yo nunca dejo las cosas a medias- hablo el azabache neutramente y cuando iba a dirigirse hacia la chica un hombre de cabello color plata entró._

_-¿Que esta sucediendo aquí?- los tres voltearon a verle y vaya que era misteriosos pero mantenía ese aire de autoridad. _

_-Hice una pregunta-_

_-Nada de importancia. Solo un reencuentro verdad amor?- expreso la chica cálidamente entrelazando su mano con la del rubio a lo que este reacciono de forma brusca ante su contacto pero relajándose con la mirada que esta le regalaba. Una mirada llena de suplica._

_-Si- y colocando esa típica sonrisa suya la acerco a él y la abrazo, ella no lo rechazo; mientras que un azabache se sentía un completo idiota presenciando aquella escena después de lo que había provocado en esa chiquilla minutos antes._

_-¿Eso es cierto?- cuestiono el peli plata al Uchiha. Los chicos le vieron de reojo un poco enojados, este solo curvo sus labios hacia ellos._

_-Si, un reencuentro muy __**especial**__- haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra como disfrutándola._

_- Bien, sino le importa necesito hablar con los muchachos ¿podría retirarse?-_

_-Hmph- con esto avanzo hasta la puerta donde el inspector entro y el Uchiha detuvo su caminar allí, dio media vuelta y observando a la chica mojo sus labios con su lengua y al final dio un pequeño raspón con sus dientes a su labio inferior y le guiño el ojo tan seductoramente que la chica sintió un calor recorrerle el rostro y el vientre. Naruto al darse cuenta de esa acción le dieron ganas de ahorcarlo con sus manos allí sin importar nada, pero esta le detuvo y le susurro al oído. _

_-Naruto no- mientras ella lo retenía con sus manos puestas en sus brazos. _

_-¿Todo bien?-pregunto aquel sujeto._

_-Si, es solo que….quiero ir al baño pero no quiero dejarla sola- el rubio al ver hacia la entrada del lugar ya no estaba._

_-Bueno estará conmigo, no estará sola- _

_**-Es prácticamente lo mismo-**pensó con una ceja alzada._

_-Si creo que tiene razón yo…..ya vuelvo- hablo con recelo._

_-Naruto no hagas locuras- le dijo la joven al oído muy bajo._

_-Tranquila, no soy estúpido- le susurro también y le sonrió amablemente._

_Este salió en busca del azabache pues no se quedaría con la espinita y además necesitaba preguntarle algo muy urgente. _

_Lo vio a lo lejos y le dio alcance en el tocador de hombres. Lo observo lavarse el rostro después lo vio irse mas a fondo y escucho como este golpeaba uno de las paredes de las divisiones de los baños y maldecía furiosamente. Decidió confrontarlo de una buena vez por todas._

_-Jamás pensé verte fuera de control, al menos no de nuevo- el pelinegro lo observo tranquilamente._

_-Uzumaki, esperaba no volver a ver tu fastidioso rostro y escuchar tus tonterías- hablo divertidamente sin dejar de verlo._

_-Tenemos que hablar- comento el rubio observándolo desafiante._

_-Hmph- fue lo que respondió el azabache con las manos en los bolsillos"._

-Rayos- golpeo con su puño la pared que tenía a su lado justamente tenia que ser él quien la hubiera visto en semejante bochorno ¿Por qué no pude haber sido con otro hombre? ¿Porque precisamente Sasuke Uchiha? No es como si realmente le hubiese gustado verla a ella en algo tan intimo, era el simple hecho que el no concebía la sola idea de pensar que alguien como el Uchiha le podía quitar los estribos a aquella que ocupaba su mente y corazón.

Él no era ningún tonto y sabia como ella estaba correspondiendo, no era ciego y estaba apunto de creer que tendría que vivir siempre con las migajas que caían de la mesa del amor, no solo le habían robado la oportunidad de besar esos labios que el tanto deseaba sino que también le habían quitado la oportunidad de delinear con sus manos esa anatomía que el tanto anhelaba y estaba mucho mas fastidiado por pensar en quien le había arrebatado dicha ocasión, y no era eso lo único que estaba mal también había fallado en lo que Tsunade le había encargado.

-Ahora ¿Qué hare?-

_-"Naruto, por nada del mundo permitas que Hinata tenga algún encuentro o contacto con los Uchiha"- _

**_.  
><em>**

**_.  
><em>**

_**.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Un azabache se encontraba con la mirada perdida dentro del metro pensando en todo lo que había vivido en esos dos días, haber conocido a esa mujer solo traía problemas, era como un imán de malas vibras.<p>

Y lo que más lo tenía acongojado no era eso sino su encuentro con el rubio. Ni en un millón de años creyó volver a verlo no después de cómo había acabado su amistad y al igual que este tenia muchas preguntas que no lograba resolver con facilidad y no había mejorado en nada cuando conversó con su viejo amigo de infancia.

_-"Tenemos que hablar- comento el rubio observándolo desafiante._

_-Hmph- fue lo que respondió el azabache con las manos en los bolsillos._

_-Pierdes tu tiempo no tenemos nada de que hablar- dijo cortante el pelinegro._

_Cuando este iba a pasar Naruto se le atravesó. _

_-¿De donde conoces a Hinata?-_

_Sasuke rodo los ojos y luego sonrió bajo._

_**-Entonces se llama Hinata-**__ pensó para luego volver a su rostro inexpresivo._

_-Porque ¿es algo tuyo?-_

_-Yo hago las preguntas aquí-_

_**-Tal vez logre sacarle información a este idiota sobre ella después de todo aun me las debe –**_

_-La conocí por casualidad- dijo viéndole a los ojos._

_-¿Donde? ¿Haciendo que?- el rubio aun seguía estorbándole el paso._

_-En un lio con dos de sus amigos, hermanos, que se yo- comento irritadamente._

_-Si es así entonces ¿Por qué estabas acosándola?- esas palabras salieron como si le doliera decirlas._

_-Yo no estaba haciendo nada que ella no quisiera ¿no crees que le tomas mucha importancia al asunto? después de todo ella no es nada tuyo o ¿si?- pregunto divertidamente._

_-¿No te quedo claro lo que viste en la habitación?- respondió el Uzumaki con total seguridad._

_-Solo fue una farsa, nadie se tragaría esa mentira, ni siquiera tú-dijo altaneramente._

_-Aléjate de ella, no la conoces-habló algunos cuantos centímetros de él. _

_-Al contario, creo que tenemos mucho en común, debiste verla estaba dispuesta a que la follara ahí mismo, es muy salvaje-dijo socarronamente. _

_Naruto tomo a Sasuke de la camisa y empujándolo hacia la pared totalmente mosqueado pronuncio._

_-Cierra la maldita boca, no te atrevas a hablar de ella así, no es una de esas mujerzuelas con las que acostumbras a revolcarte - _

_-Esa niña te gusta ¿verdad? y no soportas la idea de que estuve a punto de cogérmela, a fin de cuentas siempre he sido mejor que tu en todo y aunque no quieras aceptarlo te conozco mejor que nadie y puedo ver lo que esa mujer te provoca ¿no fue así la ultima vez que creíste enamorarte?- aun en la situación el Uchiha comentaba plácidamente. _

_-Maldito bastardo- el rubio había vuelto a arremeter a este contra la pared, Sasuke sabia que había herido a Naruto, tantos años como amigos no fueron en vano lo que desconocía era que él se hubiera vuelto a enamorar._

_-Ella es demasiado mujer para ti, tal vez esa impresión la tengas de por vida en tu estúpida cabeza, pero que te quede claro ¡ella jamás hará parte de tu montón! ¿oíste? ¡Nunca! Y de ser necesario yo me encargare de que así sea- dicho esto lo dejo y se alejo de él. _

_-Quiero que lo intentes- dijo el azabache arreglando su camisa._

_-Ella no es objeto sexual de nadie métetelo en tu pinche cabeza ¡cabron!- y le dejo solo en el tocador._

_-Maldito Naruto tendrás que tragarte tus palabras- dijo finalmente observando la entrada del lugar"._

_-Ja, demasiado mujer, si como no, es igual que todas, se moja con solo rozarla-_ recordó los hechos en el centro comercial y sonrió al divisar en su mente el rostro de ella cuando lamio sus dedos.

-Tiene un sabor muy dulce- musito y acomodándose en el asiento llevo su cabeza hacia atrás con una sonrisa adornando sus facciones.

_-Hinata, lindo nombre, cuando vuelva a verte nadie nos va a interrumpir y tu dobe te habrás fallado a ti mismo y gracias a ti voy a tenerla siempre cerca- _

**_.  
><em>**

**_.  
><em>**

_**.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Zona sur <strong>

**Ciudad de Miyazaki **

-Esto es increíble ¿no crees Juugo?- el susodicho no dio respuesta.

-Si lo olvidaba, eres un completo aburrido- decía un joven con dientes de tiburón mientras una joven se sentaba en sus piernas.

Un chico de cabello naranja y gran altura salía del recinto mientras fumaba un cigarrillo tranquilamente.

-Enemigo a la una en punto-

-Encárgate del grandulón yo entretengo a este tonto acá adentro- decía un chico de ojos color turquesa vestido de camarero por sus auriculares.

Shino lanzo desde el techo de la casa el recinto de en frente hacia Juugo un dardo, pero este inevitablemente se movió de su sitio haciendo que el tiro fallara. El tranquilizante al ser de gran magnitud no paso desapercibido por el joven y un ruido como metal chocando contra el suelo se hizo presente. El joven lo levanto del suelo después de haber pisado la colilla del cigarro y al verse en amenaza entro nuevamente al lugar apresurado subiendo hasta el tercer piso donde su compañero estaba a punto de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

-¡No lo hagas!- grito el grandulón tumbando la puerta y la mesa donde reposaban las bebidas estallo rápidamente Suigetsu se oculto detrás del gran sofá y saco su arma instantáneamente varias de las mesas del lugar comenzaron a estallar sin dar tiempo a nada. Juugo entro en la búsqueda de su compañero pero en eso Gaara lo golpeo a la altura del cuello quedando inconsciente.

-Shino ¿que hiciste?- Gaara sintió una leve punzada en el dorso de su mano, una aguja había rozado el dorso de su mano, su compañero lo había atacado a menos que….

Suigetsu choco con un sillón y Gaara disparo hacia donde se escuchaba el ruido, el enemigo se detuvo y oculto de nuevo. El pelirrojo por el contario había movido una de las sillas hacia la salida, si iba hacia la entrada estaría muerto. Lo buscaba aun entre las nubes de humo formadas por las explosiones.

_-Juugo ¿donde estas, donde?- _

Un sollozo proveniente de la barra se escucho por todo el lugar haciendo que uno temblara de nervios y el otro se alarmara, no podía creer que su enemigo llorara en una situación de este tipo.

Gaara avanzo y su rival salió disparando hacia él, Gaara logro evadir la municiones hacia él y tumbándose al suelo le disparo en la pierna mientras este intentaba huir de allí saliendo por la ventana del lugar. Suigetsu salió y en el tejado se detuvo tratando de aplacar el dolor, debía mantenerse en equilibrio para no caer desde semejante altura. El de ojos turquesa avanzo rápidamente hasta la barra para verificar que era solo una chica asustada.

-No, por favor…. no me mate…. se lo ruego- decía entrecortadamente la mujer.

-¿Por donde?-

-L-la v-ventana-

Gaara se dirigió hasta dos pasos antes de llegar a ella, lanzo una copa hacia la calle y fue atravesada por una bala inmediatamente este salió y disparo sin éxito alguno. Suigetsu en su intento por no salir herido rodo por el tejado y llego a colgar de este.

Gaara iba a dispararle a aquel joven y cuando lo hizo este decidió soltarse y caer al vacio. Unos cuantos segundos después se escucho el golpe de un pesado objeto tocar el suelo.

-Típico de principiantes- murmuro el pelirrojo para si mismo.

-Igual que tu- hablo el peli anaranjado detrás suyo.

-Haz lo que tienes que hacer…Shino-

-¿Que dijiste? –

-Mi nombre es Shino Aburame- y clavo en su nuca el tranquilizante. Este cayó al suelo sin más.

-Complicaste las cosas ¿no crees?- el Aburame no respondió.

Mientras este amarraba a su rival Gaara marco un número desde su celular.

_-¿Que sucede?-_

-Tenemos a uno de los sirvientes de los Uchiha- termino Gaara con una sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>-¿Donde esta?- pregunto un hombre de cabellera blanca.<p>

-En el hospital- contesto Darui sosteniendo con su mano su costado izquierdo.

-Definitivamente ustedes no sirven ni como mierda de perro ¿verdad?- pregunto enfadado el líder del clan Yotsuki.

-Lo sentimos señor nosotros…- se excuso el joven.

-Cállate y mas te vale que salga pronto de allí, no voy a descansar hasta ver a esa niña muerta- dijo peligrosamente el patrón.

-Nosotros….-

-Fuera de mi vista- todos salieron de allí dejando aun hombre de piel oscura solo.

Caminaba tranquilamente por todo el estudio pensando en las probabilidades que tenia a su favor y los riesgos que tenia en contra si aceptaba aliarse a los Uchiha, no era que estuviese mal pero gran mayoría de sus acciones habían sido robadas por una niñita no mayor de 20 años, ninguno pudo detenerla ni siquiera los mas experimentados, si que daba problemas.

Por otro lado los Uchiha no podían exponerse mucho, por ahora los Yotsuki estaban al tanto de todo y creían conveniente estar unidos, cada quien tenia sus propósitos y sabían que si cada uno conseguía lo que necesitaba seria mas que suficiente para acabar con los dolores de cabeza. No tendría más opción que llamar a los que fueron por muchas décadas sus contrincantes para una alianza con beneficios bastante dañinos para sus enemigos. Los Senju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Raro verdad….. y muchos nudos mas que de costumbre, solo les digo que habrán ciertos cambios de aquí en adelante así que si se sienten perdidos en algún punto háganmelo saber ya sea por review o mensaje privado, yo les responderé tarde o temprano pero les responderé, bueno no les quito mas minutos de su tiempo y gracias por sus reviews me ayudan mucho ;D…. nos vemos.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9:Declaracion de guerra

Los personajes no me pertenecen y a decir verdad jamás se me hubieran ocurrido Xp le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama.

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-"Recuerdos"-_

_**-Pensamientos de recuerdos-**_

**Cuando El Dolor No Es Suficiente.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapter 9:**

**Ciudad de Nagano.**

**08:00 am**

-No te creo, es totalmente imposible- decía un pelirrojo con sus brazos cruzados.

-Sinceramente no me importa, pero así fueron los hechos- Temari lavaba con cuidado los trastos.

-¿Y dices que esta en el hospital?-

-Sus heridas siempre son graves, un golpe fuerte en las costillas no se recibe todos los días-

-Me hubiese gustado verla, ya sabes se ve tan….sexy cuando pelea, parece una fiera- decía Gaara con un tono sensual mientras secaba uno de los platos con un trapo.

La rubia piso el pie de su hermano.

-Auch, duele-

-Esto no se compara con lo que tu "fiera" te hizo hace unos años-

-Si, los viejos entrenamientos, en ese entonces era una sádica-

-Y lo sigue siendo, no olvides que casi te saca los ojos por ver lo que no debías ver-

Gaara solo rio bajo, esa "niña" que era en ese tiempo se había convertido en una mujer, y de mucho cuidado. Desde que descubrió su potencial en el campo de batalla la hacia deseable de la cabeza a la punta de los pies, y él no era la excepción.

-Aunque no me ayudes, se que la voy a hacer caer y cuando eso suceda ni siquiera ella se dará cuenta- comento mientras extendía el pequeño trapo.

-Gaara, no lo niego eres muy tentativo y si no fuera tu hermana ya te hubiera violado- el joven solo miro hacia otro lado con diversión –pero conociendo a tu "fiera" jamás caerá en tus brazos nunca, es difícil, es mas, Naruto que dice amarla con todo su corazón no ha logrado aunque sea un roce de labios-

-Recuerda que yo logre más que un roce- dijo este casi en un susurro.

-Pues espero no tener que recordarte lo mal que te fue ese día-

Hablo la chica mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la cocina dejando a su hermano de forma pensativa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 am<strong>

"_-Nooooo, me haces cosquillas….-_

_Reían tranquilamente dos hermosas damiselas mientras una mujer de mediana edad corría tras una pequeña de cinco años en un gran campo de flores de tonos blancos, azules y morados. Inesperadamente la pequeña cayó y emitió un quejido, la mujer que corría detrás suyo la alcanzo y levanto de forma cariñosa observando detenidamente que no tuviera ningún rasguño._

_-Cariño ¿estas bien?- _

_-Aja, no tengo nada-_

_Efectivamente la niña no tenia ningún rasmillón, solo fue el susto al caer. Ambas se miraban con afecto como si nada en el mundo pudiera dañarlas._

_-Mami ¿quieres saber un secreto?- _

_-Claro que si corazón, cuéntame ¿Cuál es ese secreto?-_

_La pequeña ojiperla tomo entre sus manitas el rostro de su madre y le susurro._

_-Eres la mejor mamita del mundo y mi cariño será solo para ti-_

_-Mmmmmmm y ¿Por qué me lo dices tan bajito?- pregunto aquella con un tono de fingida inquietud._

_-Porque de ahora en adelante será nuestro secreto y además no quiero que nadie me quite tu cariño. ¡Quiero que solo sea para mi!- y dicho esto le abrazo por el cuello tumbando a su progenitora en ese mar de suaves pétalos, la pequeña se ubico al lado de su madre y le acaricio el rostro, entre tanto la mujer le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza._

_-Te amo tanto mami- _

_-Y yo a ti mi pequeña-"_

Una peli azul despertaba totalmente alarmada con el corazón a mil pues escuchaba unos fuertes toques en la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quién es?-

-¿Por qué no abres la puerta?-

-Ah… y-ya voy-

La chica rápidamente guardo la fotografía que tenia en sus manos en un pequeño cofre que guardaba en un estante en el interior de su armario. Se había quedado dormida en un sillón que había en su dormitorio con la foto entre sus manos. Sin perder tiempo tomo la perilla y al abrir la puerta observo a su jefe un poco molesta.

-¿Estas ocupada?-

La Hyuuga negó con la cabeza, Tsunade entro y observo a la chica de pies a cabeza después cerro la puerta tras de si.

-Estas más rara que de costumbre-

-No entiendo su pregunta-

-No has salido de esta habitación desde que llegaste- decía la jefe mientras paseaba sus dedos por los muebles.

-Cuando me llamó…pensaba ir a entrenar un poco-

-Hinata, no se te olvide que soy mas experimentada que tu-

La menor solo arrugo el entrecejo sin entender a lo que ella se refería.

-Ya estoy vieja y conozco esas actitudes en las personas, algo o alguien te tiene aislada de este mundo-

-Tiene razón- dijo la peli azul cabizbaja.

-Puedo saber ¿qué o quien es?-

"_-Mi nombre…. es Sasuke- _

_-Y mi apellido es…..-"_

_-Pero que diablos….- _la chica se abofeteo mentalmente pues no podía creer que precisamente ese nombre se le hubiera venido a la cabeza.

-Nadie importante-

Tsunade se alejo y abrió la puerta, por el momento no le interesaba provocar a su discípula, sin voltear su rostro comento seriamente.

-Entrena lo que sea necesario, cuando acabes ven a mi oficina- Hinata vio salir a la mujer, necesitaba aclarar algunas ideas y eso solo lo lograría de una forma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>-¿Que desea señor?- una joven de tez blanca estaba de pies frente al escritorio de su líder.<p>

-Tenemos buenas noticias y nos encargaremos de llevarlas-

-¿A quien señor?-

-Senju Tsunade-

-¿Realmente esta viva?-

-No te preocupes, no arriesgare una de mis mejores herramientas así como así-

-¿Cuál es mi misión?-

-Terumi Mei ira esta noche a ver la obra "el loto pecaminoso" en el teatro Kirigakure, allí será cuando actúes y utilices esas garras que tanto te gustan-

-No estará sola ¿o si?-

-Por supuesto no, ira muy bien protegida-

-No creo que deba preguntar quien estará con ella-

-Asegúrate que muera y si ves a esta niñita tráela con vida-

-Como diga ¿debo saber algo más?-

-Tus intuiciones te hacen un reconocimiento en la historia de los yakuza. Esto es lo que debes decir cuando hayas acabado con cada uno de esos gusanos…..-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>-Habla grandulón ¿Qué se traen entre manos tu gente?-<p>

-Este imbécil no va a hablar Kotetsu -

-Pues si no lo hace por su cuenta, lo haremos por la nuestra Izumo -

-¿Estas listo? yo se que si- pregunto el peli café a Juugo mas este no respondió.

El joven estaba sentado en una silla dentro de una tina con poca agua, se veía claramente como la electricidad recorría su cuerpo mientras este se retorcía en su lugar.

-¿Hablaras o que?- pregunto nuevamente Izumo fastidiado.

-N-no….c-claro que n-no-

-Tal vez un poco más de potencia- dijo con despreocupación el peliazul.

-Por supuesto-

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggggg- el joven solo grito co desesperacion.

-Si siguen torturándolo tan fuerte no van a lograr nada-

-Entonces ¿Qué recomiendas Hinata?- esta bebió un poco de el agua que se encontraba en su botella.

-El dedo meñique siempre funciona-

-Pero eso solo es en caso de….-

-Ella sabe lo que dice, deberías obedecerle-

Hinata salió del sótano rumbo a la oficina de Tsunade, al estar frente a esta escucho un "adelante" se adentro y tomo asiento frente a su jefe.

-¿Descansaste?-

-Si, ya estoy mejor ¿de que quieres hablar?-

-Esta es la orden del día-

-¿Terumi? ¿Mei Terumi?- cuestiono la joven mientras veía la portada de la revista que le había entregado la jefe.

-La misma, esta noche ira a ver su obra favorita "el loto pecaminoso" pero necesita protección, la necesaria como para no morir cuando tome asiento-

-¿Quién querría matarla?-

-Ese es el problema, no sabemos quien ha estado enviándole amenazas de muerte-

-No iré sola ¿verdad?-

-Solo si tuvieras varias copias tuyas, tal vez, pero en esta ocasión tengo un lugar diferente para ti-

-¿A que se refiere?-

-Estarás a su lado, me siento más segura si tú eres quien la acompaña-

Hinata mantenía su mirada en la portada de la revista sin dejar de consultarse ¿Quién mataría a una mujer que revoluciono la industria de la lencería? Dinero, muy pocos sufrían por el, empresa que no flotara en Japón era porque tenia una mal administrador, empleos; era absurdo ella había dado miles de puestos de trabajo en el país al abrir la tienda de moda mas innovadora aunque fuera ropa interior, un momento ¿acaso menciono moda?

-¿Los Izanagi tiene que ver con esto?- hablo la joven un tanto disgustada.

-D-disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?- comentó un poco atorada la ojimiel, pues disfrutaba de unos dangos.

-La empresa Sora-ku tiene las ultimas tendencias en moda incluso en lencería femenina, Itachi Izanagi, el hombre que atacamos pertenece a ella ¿no es así?-

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-Tal vez son ellos quienes quieren acabar con Mei-

_-Como no lo había pensado antes_- la ojimiel no creía que Hinata hubiese deducido algo que ella no hubiera tomado en cuenta.

-Tu teoría es muy buena, pero no podemos acelerar las cosas a tal punto, recuerda porque atacamos a los Izanagi-

-¿Entonces?- cuestiono la Hyuuga con una ceja alzada

-Si ves algo irregular ya sabes lo que debes hacer y otra cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-Si ves enemigos trae uno contigo ¿entiendes?-

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, se levanto, abandono el lugar y cuando iba a dar vuelta en el pasillo tropezó con alguien.

-Hey, fíjate por donde….Naruto yo…. Lo sien….-

-N-no, tus disculpas…. No son necesarias- el joven no podía verla a la cara. En todo ese tiempo le había sido muy difícil enfrentarla pues todo lo que había visto ese día lo tenia tan presente que incluso con solo escucharla lo deprimía en sobremanera.

-Crees que… -

-Suerte, esta noche la necesitaras- el rubio hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantenerle la vista.

-Oh, gracias- Hinata iba a consultarle pero Naruto paso por su lado con el rostro sombrío. El rubio no se sentía muy bien que digamos, tenia un nudo en la garganta y el corazón encogido por la amargura. La deseaba tanto pero su "pequeño" orgullo era más grande que todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Mientras Hinata se sentía extraña, era como si su casi hermano intentara evitar verla pues desde que habían salido del hospital esa noche él no le dirigía la palabra y cuando eso sucedía él evitaba verla y cuando estaban juntos o a solas él trataba de buscar una salida. Se estaba portando muy extraño y esa actitud le causaba cierta incomodidad. Pero ya tendría tiempo para charlar con su amigo del alma y preguntarle que le ocurría. Por ahora se concentraría en su objetivo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zona sur.<strong>

-Entonces ¿secuestraron a Juugo?-

-Tus compañeros se comportan como el par de inútiles que solían ser-

-Fue mi error, lo lamento-

-Sasuke, debes ser consciente que si no estas preparado para llevar una pequeña parte de lo que somos los Uchiha, jamás serás aceptado como uno de nosotros realmente y mucho menos podrás cargar con una organización tan grande como la nuestra. Si permití que administraras una de las bases es porque confié en ti pero ahora siento que vas en picada directo a la ruina en tu pequeño mundo de "magnificencia". Sabía que me fallarías en algún momento pero no creí que fuera tan pronto-

-Yo solo….-

-Eres impaciente y haces las cosas a tu modo, olvidando quien manda en este lugar-

-Entiendo tu punto padre-

-Si tu amiguito llega a abrir la boca, vete haciendo la idea de que no perteneces aquí- le dijo de forma ruda y fría al igual que su mirada dirigida hacia él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>-¿No sabias que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?- decía Ino de forma autoritaria.<p>

-Esperaba que las cucarachas estuvieran en la basura- contesto sarcásticamente la pelirroja.

-Tus insultos me resbalan zanahoria-

-Seguramente, igual que el vibrador que usas en tu trasero mientras piensas que es tu adorado Itachi quien te folla-

-Prefiero que sea así a pensar que dos malditos cerdos asquerosos me violaban todas las noches desde los ocho años-

-Cierra tu estúpida boca- Karin mejoro su postura.

-Sabes que tengo razón y te duele que te diga la verdad en tu cara-

-Ya basta- dijo arrugando el entrecejo.

-Y lo peor es que tu historia la conoce todo el mundo con lujo de detalles tanto así que eres considerada la sangre más sucia sobre la tierra-

-Ya fue suficiente- esta se encamino hacia la de ojos celestes.

-Estúpida zorra-

-Tu….- Karin estaba apunto de abofetearla cuando Sasuke salió y detuvo su acción.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Sasuke…..solo charlábamos- dijo la yamanaka amablemente.

-Para lo único que sirves es para empeorar las cosas, últimamente te estas convirtiendo en un estorbo- hablo hacia Karin con una mirada de enfado.

-Déjame darle su merecido a este engreída de mierda- esta forcejeaba para que la soltara.

-Cuida tus palabras- dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba por detrás al Uchiha menor.

-Ya cállense- dijo este mirando en dirección a la yamanaka.

Sasuke caminaba rápidamente mientras Karin intentaba soltarse de su agarre en la muñeca pues este estaba ejerciendo demasiada fuerza y comenzaba a maltratarla, entraron a una pequeña sala y allí la soltó casi tumbándola al suelo.

-Te estas convirtiendo en la piedra de mi zapato-

-Me estaba insultando y no pensaba dejarme….-

-¿Insultar que? Ni siquiera tienes moral solo eres una ramera que se vende por un puñado de billetes-

-Desde que me sacaste de allí solo he recibido golpes, maltratos, burlas, ofensas y desprecio. Arriesgo mi miserable vida por ti y vienes a echarme en cara que no tengo dignidad ¿Qué clase de persona eres? Ni siquiera tu hermano se comporta así- decía al borde las lágrimas.

-No hables de él delante de mí- dijo este con voz grave.

-¡Yo hago lo que se me de la regalada gana!-

Sasuke la tomo del cuello y embistiéndola contra la pared y con mirada severa le hablo.

-Vuelves a hablarme de esa forma y busco al más guarro de todo Japón para que te recuerde quien eres en realidad-

Karin no pudo evitar abrir sus orbes con susto, no quería volver a ese mundo otra vez donde montones de viejos asquerosos la llenaban de saliva y manoseaban su cuerpo como a un trozo de carne adobada.

-Sabes que soy de capaz de cualquier cosa, haz lo que te digo y nos evitaremos problemas-

El Uchiha la dejo y observo como la chica caía lentamente hasta el suelo, parecía alejarse de este mundo llena de miedo e inseguridad. Le hacia falta ver un rostro lleno de temor, le molestaba que su padre le hubiera amenazado y aun peor que le hubiese dicho que no estaba preparado para llevar la organización y su apellido pero cuando supuso haberse salvado de haberlo comparado con su hermano su idiota asistente se encargo de recordárselo.

-Esta noche te quiero lista y sin retardos estúpidos-

-Si….como digas- musito la chica con lagrimas en sus mejillas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>07:00 pm<strong>

-¿Hinata cuando piensas salir?-

-Tal vez cuando dejes de molestarme-

-Es que te demoras mucho-

-Ya salgo ¿si?- decía mosqueada la chica detrás de la puerta.

Temari no la apresuraba por el hecho de que llegarían tarde a su misión sino por saber como luciría Hinata vestida de gala, nunca la había visto en un traje de ese tipo y esta seria su primera vez, moría de ganas por conocer que se escondía detrás de una chica que solo acostumbra a usar jeans y sudaderas.

-Tranquilízate o piensas abrir un hoyo en el suelo con esa caminata tuya de lado a lado- decía el chico perro.

-Iremos a un lugar de etiqueta y quiero saber como estará arreglada eso es todo-

-Ustedes no estarán ahí, estarán como los "malos" de la historia- decía Gaara totalmente serio.

-Gaara hazme un favor ¡cierra la boca!-

Justo cuando habían empezado a subir su tono de voz para defender los ideales de cada uno la puerta del dormitorio de una ojiperla se abrió y ese sonido característico atrajo las miradas hacia la Hyuuga, nadie sin excepción había podido evitar abrir la boca y los ojos de forma desmesurada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me ven?-

Pregunto la chica un tanto escéptica pues nunca la habían observado de esa forma.

-Oigan ¿Cuál es su maldito esc…..?- Naruto que había estado escuchando los griteríos de las personas que habitaban la casa resolvió averiguar que era lo que ocurría pero cuando estuvo entre ellos olvido por completo el escándalo.

-H-Hinata ¿q-que te hiciste?- cuestiono el peli castaño totalmente embelesado.

-E-estas m-muy h-hermosa- alagaba la rubia con un rostro de cariño.

-Si que lo tenias bien oculto- decía el pelirrojo desvistiéndola con la mirada.

_-¿Realmente es Hinata? pero luce demasiado…..-_ pensó el rubio embobado.

-No se que piensan ustedes pero esto es un asco- finalmente hablo la Hyuuga.

Hinata no dejaba de verse a si misma y es que realmente estaba mas despampanante que nunca. Llevaba puesto un vestido ni muy largo ni muy corto solo mostraba lo necesario, strapless de color azul medianoche, ceñido en el busto y bajo este una especie de obi de color blanco no muy grueso pasando por la mitad de este una línea brillante, diamantes.

Caía libremente hasta cuatro dedos arriba de las rodillas con suaves ondas en los bordes, un chal en forma de saquillo manga corta cubriendo la parte descubierta de su espalda.

Todo la hacia ver realmente una belleza, sus sandalias de taco bajo le quedaban a la perfección, incluso las joyas que portaba se le veían espectaculares y su rostro era único, tan inocente que nadie creería que ella pudiera matar una mosca y esas pestañas largas, espesas y rizadas, sus cejas perfectamente delineadas al natural, sus ojos con leves sombras en sus parpados del mismo color que el atuendo y sus labios; esos labios que todo hombre que la viera quisieran probar, adornados con un labial cereza, simplemente única y su cabello…. Bueno no es como si realmente se hubiera tomado la molestia pero tampoco lo había descuidado, lo cepillo y amarro una cintilla formando un pequeño moño con este haciéndolo a un lado de su cabeza dejando los típicos mechones adornando sus facciones.

-Hinata no digas eso, te ves mas linda de lo habitual- decía emocionada la Sabaku no.

-Quien invento los vestidos no tenía nada importante que hacer en la vida-

-Oigan, oigan ¿por qué no nos vamos ya que se nos hace tarde?- decia el Inuzuka irritado.

Todos se fueron menos cierto ojiazul, jamás la había visto en esas prendas y verla con ellas la hacia diferente con un aire de inocencia que podía sentirse a kilómetros de distancia, la chica había tomados su bolso y cerro su dormitorio con llave. No se había fijado que el joven seguía allí sin quitarle la vista de encima, cuando se dio vuelta casi se lo lleva por delante de no ser porque él la tomo de la cintura.

-Supuse que estarías en tu habitación-

-Te ves bien esta noche_- "genial no se te ocurre otra cosa mejor"_- Naruto se regaño, en un momento como ese debía aprovechar al máximo pero no le salía nada interesante.

-No vivo de los halagos pero…gracias- ambos tenían su mirada en el suelo como si fuera lo mas importante.

-Cuídate ¿si?-

-No tienes por….- y antes de que terminara de hablar el Uzumaki traslado sus manos hasta la cabeza de la chica y tomándola delicadamente depósito un beso en su frente Hinata se quedo inmóvil ante la acción. Cuando esta iba a reclamarle el giro sobre sus talones y la dejo sola en el lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>08:15 pm<strong>

-¿Conoces a Tsunade desde hace mucho tiempo?- preguntaba una mujer de cabello vino tinto.

-Lo suficiente para cuidarme de ella-

-Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta, por cierto eres una joven muy hermosa- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-¿No debería estar preocupada por su bienestar?- dijo un poco molesta

-Ella no te lo dijo ¿cierto?-

-¿Decirme que?-

-Si te lo hubiera dicho te hubieses negado-

-¿De que habla?-

-Yo fui como tu, tuve lo quise y me lo arrebataron pero en mi búsqueda fracase mas de dos veces seguramente no era buena, desistí de de mis objetivos y finalmente encontré un camino diferente-

-¿Cuál fue ese camino?-

-Sino puedes con tu enemigo únete a el-

-¿Usted tiene algo que ver con los Izanagi?-

- De ahora en adelante no son mi problema sino el suyo, le pago mucho a tu jefa para que hagan un buen trabajo-

-Aun no me responde ¿conoce a los Izanagi?-

-De hecho su verdadero nombre es….-

-Señorita hemos llegado ¿quiere bajar y seguir por favor?- el chofer había abierto la puerta y había interrumpido su charla.

-Si ya un momento- dijo la joven un poco dudosa.

-Hinata no quiero esperar ¿podrías bajar?-

Ambas mujeres caminaron rumbo al teatro donde ubicaron sus puestos en la cuarta línea justo en el centro. Mei hablaba animadamente con un joven a su lado izquierdo mientras Hinata veía con aburrimiento las personas acomodarse en sus lugares.

La obra comenzó y todo era silencio a excepción de los actores que hacían su trabajo, Hinata veía cuidadosamente hacia sus costados para identificar algún sujeto de comportamiento extraño no veía mas que las personas suspirar, mover la cabeza disimuladamente y levantar las cejas como si de enamorados se tratasen. Y entonces lo capto con un grito de una mujer que tenia el papel de una anciana en la obra.

_-"Sino puedes con tu enemigo únete a el_"- esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza algo estaba mal y ella lo sabia pero que era, giro muy levemente su rostro hacia atrás y con su mirada periférica diviso cada una de las personas y vio un pequeño bombillo rojo en una flor del traje de un hombre, y eso resolvía sus dudas.

Era de esperarse ¿que clase de hombre joven se junta con una mujer de treinta y punta de años y le habla como si fuera su amiga de toda la vida? y peor, si lo veía detenidamente pensaría que tendría la misma edad que su persona; si a ella le aburrían esos lugares y una obra estúpida ¿Por qué a él no? Él era el anzuelo y ella lo había pescado.

Vio como esta la tenia entretenida subiendo y bajando su mano por la pierna de su cliente, no debería hacer nada hasta que no se mostrara una señal de que realmente la pensaban atacar enfrente de tantas personas. Ya iban a mitad de la obra y no había ningún movimiento extraño aun no podía bajar la guardia hasta que…..

_-las mujeres bellas no tienen cerebro mas si te encuentras una horrorosa probablemente tenga éxito en la vida-_ decía una mujer de forma envidiosa hacia la que estaba detrás suyo.

_-Querida, no todas son así- _

_-Demuéstrame que me equivoco, querida-_

_-Mmmmmmm por ejemplo-_ la mujer que se encontraba hablando en el escenario comenzó a buscar con la mirada una persona entre el publico- _¡ella! Es hermosa y tiene éxito total ¿que mas puede pedirle a la vida?_- Mei se sorprendió por su señalamiento en publico y aquella que le hablaba le hizo ademan con la mano para que se levantara de la silla.

La mujer se levanto y el resto del mundo comenzó a aplaudirla. Hinata seguía sentada, había sido la única en no acatar la acción y vio un punto rojo mucho mas rojo que el cabello de su protegida y sin pudor alguno empujo a la mujer hacia adelante haciéndola caer en la espalda de la persona delante suyo y varios disparos sonaron por todo el lugar muchos se agacharon y ocultaron otros era alcanzados por la municiones. La Hyuuga observo su celular y vio un mensaje de texto. Lo leyó e inmediatamente planeo sus movimientos.

_-Dos están en el falco derecho y dos en el izquierdo y uno en el falco de atrás-_

-Muévanse, muévanse que no tenemos todo el día-

Hinata escuchaba como dos hombres empujaban a las personas fuera del lugar Hinata aprovecho para acercarse a Mei y ayudarla a salir de allí.

-Escúcheme no tenemos ni tiempo ni espacio suficiente, así que necesito que haga lo que yo le diga-

-Sígame y hasta que yo vuelva a hablarle se detendrá- Mei la siguió a gatas hasta el final de la hilera cuando el mismo hombre que había estado coqueteando con ella apareció apuntándole a la cabeza a su protectora.

-Levántate corazón, quiero verte- la peli azul se levanto un poco temblorosa.

-Veo que tus padres se tomaron su tiempo para hacerte muy bien- aquel sujeto aspiraba su aroma mientras que la punta de su arma estaba en sus costillas a la chica le pareció realmente repugnante tanto él como su comentario. Este acerco sus labios a los de ella en un intento por robarle el aliento pero Hinata se acerco a su oído y le musito divertidamente.

-¿Crees que no me acordaba de ti…pedazo de bestia?-

-¿¡Que!-

Hinata le pico los ojos con sus dedos e inmediatamente tomo la mano del sujeto donde tenía el arma y sin quitársela la apunto hacia él y tiro del gatillo justo en la papada del joven, la munición había comenzado su trayecto hasta salir por el otro lado.

-Disparen, disparen-

La chica se oculto detrás de las cortinas del lugar mientras hacia señas a Mei para que se quedara ahí. Los asesinos se acercaron hasta la cortina y dispararon a lo largo y ancho de esta hasta que Yugito Nii cerro su puño para que cesara el ataque al empezar a revisar las cortinas no encontró rastro alguno de que esa "niña" estuviera allí. Tomaron a Mei y la levantaron y la rubia de ojos oscuros comenzó a hablar en voz alta.

-Muy bien Hinata, sabemos que estas aquí, no tienes a donde huir, sino quieres que la muerte de esta mujer quede en tu conciencia mas te vale que salgas ahora y des la cara y no te sigas ocultando como una cobarde- el celular de aquella rubia comenzó a sonar y esta contesto el numero que aparecía no lo conocía.

-¿Que te hace pensar que su vida vale mas que la mía? ¿Estas ciega o que? Ni siquiera es ella misma-

Nii abrió sus ojos como platos y observo a la mujer, era ella no se había equivocado ¿Qué significaba entonces esas palabras? Uno de sus compañeros cayo al suelo con un hoyo en el rostro y en el lapso en que volteo a mirar que sucedía cayó otro con la garganta destrozada y cuando apunto a Mei en la espalda murió otro mas.

-Eres astuta ¿no tenias un arma mas grande?- viendo con los parpados un poco caídos la escopeta que cargaba la peli azul.

-¿Por qué ella?- decía Hinata mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a ella.

-Digamos que es un acuerdo mutuo- hablo Nii caminando hacia atrás con la rehén.

-¿En que sentido?-

-Mataste a Killer Bee el hermano de A, es justo que le quite a tu líder algo preciado por ella-

-¿Tú y tu combo pertenecen a los Yotsuki? Ahora entiendo-

-A quiere tu cabeza y yo estoy mas que dispuesta a llevársela-

-Si la asesinas a ella estaremos a mano-

-¿Que no comprendes? Aun cuando eso suceda mi misión es llevarte conmigo y que pagues todas las que nos has hecho, te has vuelto de importancia para el jefe-

-¿Tú y cuantos más?-

-¿Te parecen pocos los que quedamos? Nosotros cinco contra ti, es más que obvio-

-Yo solo veo cuatro idiotas creerse asesinos de elite-

-Es porque uno ya ha hecho su parte del trabajo-

-Si y ahora esta en nuestras manos quitarle la vida o dejársela-

La de ojos oscuros la observo con recelo y vio como dos jóvenes caminaban con una joven de cabello grisáceo con sus brazos atrás y con una pañoleta en la boca y los ojos llorosos.

-¿Mabui?- hablo uno de los sujetos que estaban con Yugito.

-Vamos a tomar las cosas con calma-

-Devuélvenos a la mujer y nosotros haremos lo mismo-

-No somos estúpidos de hecho, no nos importa- dijo la rubia de forma agria.

-¿De que hablas?-

-Es demasiado tarde para que salgas con vida de aquí, nos tienen rodeados a todos, sin excepción, moriremos aquí-

-Entonces no podrás llevarme con tu jefe, mi más sentido pésame- dijo la Hyuuga con fingida tristeza.

-Por mucho tiempo tomamos decisiones diferentes, caminos que no incluían a los clanes verse inmiscuidos con otros pero con el paso del tiempo las situaciones se salieron de control, comenzó la traición muchos se vendieron a otros por un "futuro mejor" y murieron en el intento, ¿Qué te hace pensar esta situación?-

-Eso solo significa una cosa-

-Declaración de guerra- hablaron al unísono los compañeros de cada quien.

-Fuiste muy lejos aquella vez y tus acciones tienen graves consecuencias. Tu y el clan para el cual trabajas verán la furia de dos clanes unidos con un solo objetivo: destruirlos a como de lugar sin importar que-

-¿Esto es solo una advertencia?-

-Si- y dando un paso hacia tras Nii acerco una gran cuchilla y apuñalo justo donde se encontraba el corazón de la mujer. Hinata vio con asombro como la mujer caía al suelo derramando sangre sobre la alfombra roja que cubría el lugar.

-Entonces no se diga mas ¡Que comience la guerra!- y sin apartar la vista de sus enemigos Hinata disparo hacia el pecho de la joven amordazada abriéndole un hoyo en el tórax. Cada grupo tomo caminos diferentes unos por arriba y otros por abajo perdiéndose entre tuberías de aire o subterráneos para que la policía no los capturara, para cuando estos llegaron era demasiado tarde un buen numero de cadáveres estaban en el lugar y solo los testigos explicarían sus versiones a los agentes que sentían cada vez acercarse mas a lo que creían había evitado durante décadas. Una guerra entre los yakuza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? espero que si. Bienvenidos a todos mis nuevos lectores que le han echado un ojo a esta historia y sus reviews…. Una maravilla sinceramente, muchas gracias. Sin mas q decir se me cuidan y éxito en esta semana que viene. Nos veremos pronto…..<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Dos cabezas y media

Los personajes no me pertenecen y a decir verdad jamás se me hubieran ocurrido Xp le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama.

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-"Recuerdos"-_

_**-Pensamientos de recuerdos-**_

**Cuando El Dolor No Es Suficiente.**

**Chapter 10:**

**Un mes después.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Lograste averiguar algo?-

-Lamento decirle que no fue nada fácil en cierto aspecto, pero tengo información que puede servirle-

-Dime lo que tengas-

-El joven Naruto Uzumaki vive en la ciudad de Nagano, en un edificio, apartamento 502, vive solo y no recibe visitas constantes más que por un hombre muy conocido en todo Japón-

-¿Jiraiya?- el detective solo asintió.

-Dime algo que no sepa-

-Su número celular-

-¿Que hay de la chica?-

-Eso es lo lamentable-

El menor de los Uchiha lo observo con el ceño fruncido.

-Prácticamente la joven que usted me describe no existe-

-¿Cómo que no existe?-

-Suena extraño pero es la verdad-

-¿Que consiguió de ella?-

-Se llama Hinata, tiene 20 años y su comida favorita son los rollos de canela-

-¿Solo eso?-

-No tiene apellido, ni familia, ni registros en ningún lugar como colegios o universidades, no tiene historia clínica, algún antecedente de fraude, ni trabajo en el que se desempeñe, ni siquiera lugar de residencia. Nada-

-Es imposible, debe haber algo sobre ella-

-Nada. Busqué en todo lugar posible y no halle nada-

-¿Esta relacionada con Naruto?-

-No señor. En ningún momento se le vio cerca de él-

Sasuke saco un sobre de su escritorio y lo coloco sobre este.

-Déjame el número y vete-

El hombre dejo el número celular del rubio conocido por el azabache y salió de la oficina.

_-No descansare hasta encontrarte y cobrarme tu insulto_-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zona occidente<strong>

**02:30 pm **

**.**

**.**

**.**

-No se porque debemos ser nosotros quienes llevemos la mercancía-

-Ya sabes como están las cosas Kakuzu, estamos en guerra- comento en un susurro- y ahora las cosas son más difíciles. Todo es más complicado de lo normal- comentaba el de cabello plateado mientras limpiaba su arma favorita entre sus manos.

-No se tu pero necesito mas dinero y si ese viejo idiota no le da la gana de pagar lo que es, te juro que le sacare el corazón- decía el de ojos verdes mientras contaba una buena cantidad de dinero de entre un bolso.

-Solo tienes cabeza para el maldito dinero-

Una joven caminaba hacia el tocador y sin querer parte de su falda se rasgo con el arma de Hidan.

-¿Oiga quiere fijarse por donde…?-

Cuando el peli plateado la vio se perdió en esos ojos azules tan encantadores y a la vez barbaros.

-Debería saber que en el tren esta prohibido subir elementos corto punzantes- pronuncio la chica con cierto enfado.

-No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño- este le giño el ojo y la chica siguió de largo tratando de ignorarlo.

-Hidan, no empieces con tus coqueteos baratos ¿si?-

-Cállate, no es tu vida-

Hidan de repente levanto su guadaña de triple filo y vio en el reflejo de la hoja más grande a la mujer de hace unos segundos apuntándole a su persona.

-¡Rayos! Agáchate, ahora-

El disparo dio en el vidrio y ambos se alarmaron, todas las personas se escondieron en sus asientos mientras esta avanzaba. Kakuzu se levanto y lanzando una cadena golpeo a esta en su mano derecha haciendo que el tiro fallara nuevamente, Hidan también salió y lanzo su guadaña con fluidez haciéndole un corte en el pómulo izquierdo y cuando esta choco con la división del vagón y quedo estancada allí la jalo hacia si haciendo que se incrustara la hoja mas pequeña en la espalda de la chica. En este acto Kakuzu aprovecho para salir del lugar con la mercancía.

-¡Ah! Demonios…- se quejo la ojiazul.

Hidan enrosco el cable en su mano haciendo jalar su arma hacia él de igual manera el filo de esta se incrustaba mas en su espalda.

-Maldita traidora-

-Bastardo-

El joven repitió la misma acción y empezó a atraerla pues el dolor en ella era insoportable.

-Sino me dices nada, rasgare la hermosa curva que forma tu espalda con mi arma y te juro que será peor-

-Ja, ¿quien te has creído para venir a darme órdenes?-

-¿Te gusta que te traten rudo, eh?-

-Púdrete-

-Supongo que es un definitivo-

Hidan tiro sin precaución alguna de su guadaña e hizo subir a su enemiga dos asientos más, de repente esta comenzó a soltar lágrimas.

-Aunque no lo creas tu y yo somos muy compatibles en ciertos aspectos-

-No sigas-

-El masoquismo se define como el disfrute de maltrato o humillación por parte de quien lo ejerce, en tu caso a ti te fascina que te haga sentir dolor- y arremetió de nuevo con su arma en la mujer haciéndola caminar tres pasos más. Ella solo grito –lo curioso es que a mi también me agradan bastantes esas actitudes, te propongo un trato-

-Solo un cabron como tu piensa siquiera en que yo aceptare una oferta sin sentido-

-Te gustara, me heriré a mi mismo y compartiremos un dolor mutuo ¿Qué te parece si disfrutamos al máximo sufrir juntos?-

-Estas demente ¿Quién se heriría a si mismo?-

-Aceptas o ¿prefieres que te maldiga hasta saciarme? Es tu decisión-

-En ese caso opto por una tercera opción- la rubia camino lentamente hasta estar a cierta cercania de su contrincante.

-¿Y cual es esa tercera opción cariño?-

-¿Que tal si hacemos las dos cosas al mismo tiempo?- y esta le escupió en la cara.

-Esa no es la clase de sufrimiento al que me refería ¡es asqueroso!- y le devolvió la acción.

-Las zorras como tu no se corrigen con nada-

-Yo…no…tengo las agallas para hacerte sufrir tanto como tu lo estas haciendo conmigo pero…a mi compañera no le importara en lo mas mínimo-

-¿Qué compañera?-

-Yo-

Una voz se escucho detrás de él y un sonido como el chapoteo de un nadador principiante se escuchaba detrás de él.

-Pierdes tu tiempo quien quieras que sea- escupió el joven sin dejar de ver a la rubia.

-Aun queda suficiente camino por delante ¿crees que el tiempo me importa?- respondió aquella con sarcasmo.

-Estos malditos insectos observan de lo que soy capaz ni a ustedes ni a mi nos conviene estar un segundo mas aquí-

-Tu temor no es hacia los pasajeros, sino a la mujer que esta enfrente de ti y la que esta hablándote ahora-

-Me basto conmigo mismo para enviarlas al infierno-

-Eso mismo dijo tu compañero. Los humanos somos frágiles, es una lastima que este hombre no resistiera lo suficiente, aunque si lo necesario para ver como extirpaba su viejo corazón-

El peli plateado estuvo tentado a observar a que se estaba refiriendo.

-Te quitare un peso de encima-

El chapoteo dejo de escucharse y el cuerpo de su aliado quedo tendido a sus pies, cuando lo vio se sorprendió y su asombro incremento al ver que tenía el pecho abierto, podían verse a la perfección los músculos pectorales y mas allá se veía que no tenia su corazón seguramente aquella mujer le había abierto sin ninguna dificultad. El sonido que se había olvidado volvió a sus oídos.

Sin soltar el cable que tenia su arma se viro a ver a la persona que hablaba a sus espaldas y vio como esta lanzaba hacia arriba y esperaba la caída del corazón de su compañero en su mano como si fuera una pelota de goma. Eso logro sorprenderlo aun mas, jamás creyó que alguien además de su compañero pudiera hacer lo que ella hacia en esos momentos.

-Como fue que…-

-Pregúntaselo cuando lo veas en el infierno-

-Maldita mujer-

-Suéltala y dile a tu jefe que no será el ultimo en caer-

Hidan volteo a ver a la rubia de nuevo y esta se veía satisfecha como si el dolor en su cuerpo se hubiese desvanecido.

-Es mi turno- comento la ojiazul divertida.

Temari le dio un cabezazo y se zafo de la guadaña, mientras el hombre se recuperaba ella tomo la guadaña y la lanzo hacia su verdadero dueño, este lo esquivo y esta se atasco en el suelo, por otro lado Hinata sacaba un _**tantō**_ (obsequio de Shino) e intento apuñalarlo por la espalda pero este le tomo de la muñeca deteniendo la ofensiva.

-No seré tan tonto para caer en las trampas de una niñita ¡maldita cobarde!-

Este la golpeo a la altura del corazón y después justo en la boca del estomago lo que hizo que ella retrocediera, después la bofeteo y esta cayo. Hidan sintió que alguien estaba detrás suyo inmediatamente se hizo a un lado y Temari dejo caer el arma justo entre la mitad de los ojos de su compañera, Hinata seguía en el suelo pero había sostenido fuertemente la hoja de la guadaña para que no siguiera su curso.

-¡Tarada no me estas ayudando en nada!- Temari solo abrió los ojos lo mas grande que pudo al ver que casi asesina a su compañera.

Hidan pateo a la rubia y esta se fue en uno de los espacios de la silla cayendo entre los pasajeros.

-Somos tu y yo- la Hyuuga se levanto y con su tanto comenzó a acortar la distancia a su adversario, este solo la evadía, cuando sintió el final del vagón salió apresuradamente por la puerta y se dirigió al techo del siguiente mientras era seguido por la joven.

-Tienes agallas niña-

-Claro, solo que no soy una niña-

Hidan se abalanzo sobre ella pero esta se defendió haciendo cortes en diagonal, cuando este retrocedió ella se dirigió al cuello y sin resultado embistió hacia el tórax. Nuevamente ella se dirigió pero hacia su rostro y en medio del ataque le golpeo la muñeca desviando la cortada le lanzo un puño que rozo su sien del lado izquierdo de su rostro y finalmente la empujó con la palma de su mano hacia el final del vagón con mucha fuerza. La chica intentaba reponerse.

Estaba a punto de bajar cuando la rubia con una maniobra le pateo el mentón haciendo que esta se fuera hacia atrás, se levanto y la ojiazul lanzo la guadaña hacia él pero esta dio un salto mortal y el movimiento fallo. Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra nuevamente, Temari le arrojo el corazón de su compañero y por un extraño instinto levanto sus manos para atraparlo, justo cuando lo atrapo el suyo junto con el de su compañero era atravesado por una pequeña hoja filosa. La peli azul se coloco a su lado observándolo de perfil, se quito las gafas que ocultaban el color de sus ojos y pronuncio de forma muy tranquila.

-Maldita….hija de tu…-

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga ¡recuérdalo!-

Dicho esto hizo girar la hoja a 90 grados y dio el corte final, lentamente los ojos de su adversario se cerraban. Saco el tanto de aquel cuerpo y se dispuso a abrirlo justo como lo había hecho con su otro enemigo.

-No se tu pero a mi nunca me agradaron las clases de medicina forense-

-Dile a esas personas que el resto del camino estarán a salvo y recoge lo que nos pertenece-

La Sabaku accedió y tranquilizo a las personas, recogió sus armas y nuevamente se encontró con su compañera en el techo del transporte.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó la rubia abriendo una pequeña caja de color rojo.

-¿Quiénes son los siguientes?- contesto con un interrogante la ojiperla mientras depositaba el corazón de Hidan dentro de aquella caja.

-Kabuto y Orochimaru-

Ambas saltaron del transporte mientras comenzaban su camino a través de la maleza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>07:40 pm<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente por uno de los caminos de un parque público.

-¿Y cual es tu afición?- inquiría una chica de cabello marrón.

-Las figuras de arcilla o todo lo que tenga que ver con amasar arcilla-

-¿Solo eso?-

-No también hacerla explotar en campos abiertos-

-Entonces ¿podrías hacerme explotar en éxtasis en un campo como este?- dijo en tono meloso la joven mientras bajaba la palma de su mano por su pecho, abdomen hasta llegar al inicio de los pantalones del rubio.

-Solo si dejas que delinee con mis manos cada curva de tu cuerpo preciosa-

-Por esta noche seré tuya- susurro en el oído de su acompañante.

Ambos comenzaron una batalla entre sus bocas y movían con maestría sus lenguas para dominar al otro. No era demasiado tarde y aun había personas transitando por el parque que consideraban esos actos como algo inadecuado para hacerlo públicamente.

-¿Te parece si vamos detrás de unos arbustos?- cuestiono el joven.

-No es mala idea- contesto mientras lo observaba con picardía.

La chica enredo sus piernas en las caderas de su amante y se adentraron hacia las zonas más verdes del parque. Se tumbaron al suelo, ella estaba sobre él y lo besaba y mordía con fogosidad en el cuello y parte del pecho dejando a su paso varias marcas.

-¡Dios! ¿Hace cuanto no tienes sexo? Estas desesperada-

-Con alguien tan salvaje como tu…no lo recuerdo-

-¡Hey! no me compares con nadie-

La tumbo a un lado y se posiciono sobre ella, mientras intentaba bajar su falda al tiempo que le susurraba frases en su oído.

-No sabes cuanto…te he estado esperando- mencionó el joven totalmente excitado.

-Yo también tenía ganas de…ah…conocerte- dio un pequeño grito cuando este rozo con una de sus manos su entrepierna.

-No me mentiste-

-¿Por qué?-

-Me dijiste que eras una niña mala y sucia y…si que lo eres-

-Que buena memoria…porque en realidad si soy una niña muy mala y sucia-

La chica levanto su pierna izquierda y golpeo una de las nalgas del ojiazul sintiendo como se incrustaban dentro de él unas pequeñas tachuelas. Este grito y la chica lo empujo de encima suyo este se levanto un poco acongojado.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?- estaba muy enfadado.

-Porque eres mi enemigo-

-Debí suponerlo pero no creas que has ganado la partida-

Ella lo miro incrédula ¿que podía hacerle en ese estado?

-Espero que disfrutes cuando tu cuerpo estalle en mil pedazos-

-¿Qué?-

-Perra-

Este comenzó a correr y ella lo empezó a perseguir sin darle importancia a lo que le había dicho, termino la zona del parque y este se adentro en un edificio, la chica no dejaba de seguirlo.

Subía apresuradamente las escaleras mientras esta le lanzaba diminutas shuriken acertando una sola vez. Logro perderla de vista en un gran pasillo pues él se había adentrado en un departamento que estaba abierto donde una pareja estaba instalándose.

-Cállense, ustedes no han visto nada- gritaba este mientras se escondía en el dormitorio principal.

La pareja no dijo nada. La chica veía con recelo todas las puertas que se encontraban en el pasillo vio una que se cerraba con lentitud y corrió hacia ella, sin pensarlo la pateo con fuerza haciendo que se abriera de golpe dejando ver a una pareja de ancianos.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- se excuso totalmente avergonzada casi los mata de un paro cardiaco.

No podía ponerse a destruir todas las puertas, observo el suelo y vio unas pequeñas manchas que llamaron su atención. Gotas de sangre, las siguió y estas daban paso a una vivienda, intento abrirla con un diminuto alambre y el pomo de la puerta cedió, entro mirando todo a su alrededor y no había sospechoso alguno. Algo le decía que él estaba ahí.

Siguió las "pistas" y llego a una habitación, abrió la puerta de una patada. Nada. Reviso debajo de la cama y no había nadie se incorporo y camino en dirección al armario, sus latidos se aceleraron y tomando la manija de una de las puertas la abrió encontrándose con una pareja joven muy asustada.

La mujer grito y Deidara salió detrás de las pesadas cortinas para lanzarle una silla, la chica no había alcanzado a esquivarla y el objeto la empujo hacia el interior del armario. Este avanzo hacia la cocina y agarro uno cuantos cuchillos y se posiciono entre el pasillo que conecta la habitación con la sala, la joven se levanto pero al no escuchar la puerta abrirse supo que seguía dentro del apartamento.

Al salir del dormitorio este se le apareció lanzando dos cuchillos, uno de ellos se incrustó en su costado derecho. Deidara al ver esto salió del departamento hacia el techo del edificio. Miro hacia el otro edificio no estaba muy lejos pero en su estado podría no alcanzar el borde de la otra edificación.

-No hay salida- murmuro la mujer mientras derramaba poca sangre.

-La que no tienes salida eres tú, mira como estas- dijo tratando de controlar su respiración.

-Tú caerás primero-

-No, tu serás la que haga ¡kaboom!- la ultima palabra la profundizo con una seña de sus manos.

El rubio observo su bicep derecho, esta lo imito y vio que tenía un pequeño broche en forma de insecto en su chaqueta. Este saco un llavero con un pequeño botón.

-¡Kaboom!-

No alcanzo a quitársela cuando el cuerpo se desintegro dejando los restos en llamas y desprendidos. Este volvió a observar hacia el otro lado para ver cuanta velocidad tendría que utilizar para alcanzar el objetivo. Tomo vuelo y salto rodando sobre el techo, se irguió, dio media vuelta y lo recibió un golpe en la nariz cayo hacia atrás y cuando se sentó sintió un pinchazo en la nuca lo inmovilizo, su visión se volvió borrosa y escucho un simple _hijo de puta._

Se acerco al cuerpo incinerado y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, su celular sonó y este contesto.

-¿Lo tienes?-

-Si-

-¿Estas bien?-

-Rin esta muerta-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>-¿Cuándo veremos el dinero?-<p>

-No te preocupes Onoki, para mañana en la mañana estará en tus manos-

-Sabes que tu guerra con quien demonios sea no me interesa, no puedo dejar mis negocios a la deriva-

-Eres testarudo, ya te dije que tengo todo bajo control-

-Más te vale porque si algo pasa yo no seré el único que se hunda-

Fugaku se levanto de su silla y empujo al viejo sobre la mesa postrándole la cabeza. Los escoltas de Onoki lo apuntaron pero los del líder de los Uchiha tenían el control en ese instante.

-Que te quede claro viejo inútil, tus amenazas baratas no funcionan en mi- Fugaku coloco en frente del viejo una pistola en oro –no te temo a ti ni a nadie así que si te gusta como trabajo perfecto y si no avísame con tiempo para darte una regalo de despedida ¿de acuerdo?-

Lo soltó y este se instauró.

-Como digas Fugaku, vámonos- respondió a regañadientes y todos bajaron sus armas y los seguidores de Onoki salieron con él de allí.

-Salgan de aquí y vigilen la entrada, que nadie pase-

-Si señor como usted diga-

El líder Uchiha apago las luces de la oficina y se masajeo la sien estaba estresándose mucho, en un mes no había pasado nada aun, o bueno al menos eso era lo que él creía y sus discípulos no había visto señales de peligro. Todo estaba en orden las cuentas de dinero estaban llenas y ninguno había sufrido calamidades, los negocios seguían a flote, no había nada raro y esa era su preocupación ¿hasta cuando el enemigo se iba a mostrar? todos trabajaban para encontrar a algún socio de los Senju pero no hubo pistas. Él siempre tenia todo fríamente calculado pero esta vez las cosas se tornaban mucho mas complicadas de lo normal, él era un Uchiha y tenia que seguir llevando el apellido en alto, él siempre estaba un paso delante de los demás pero esta vez no era así, su enemigo se le estaba jugando muy bien. El hecho de no saber por lo menos quien trabajaba para Tsunade lo ponía de mal humor.

_-Estúpida vieja deberías estar muerta_-

Sintió la puerta abrirse y escucho como los tacos de unos zapatos se acrecentaban cada vez mas hacia él.

-¡Dije claramente que no quería que nadie entrara!- refutó totalmente enfadado.

-¿Crees que yo pueda calmar un poco ese mal humor?-

Este abrió sus ojos al escuchar esa voz suave y tranquila, se giro sobre sus talones para verificar que fuera mentira pero sus ojos no fallaban. Su rostro cambio de expresión ahora se veía en el una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>tantō<strong>_:** _especie de katana mucho mas pequeña._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yo de nuevo! Si me había tardado pero comencé mis practicas y esto y muy feliz x ello y también el doble de ocupada así que no se extrañen si no me vuelven a leer dentro de dos meses jejeje….no mentiras, hare lo imposible para no tardarme mucho pero de veras espero me comprendan, uno crece y todo se t vuelve difícil.<p>

Sus reviews son para mi lo máximo me llenan de inspiración en serio, bueno no les molesto mas el rato gracias x leer el cap… y otra cosita llevo adelantado la mitad del siguiente cap y para mi esta bien bueno asi que rueguen a Dios para que no me demore mucho jejeje ¡nos vemos! ;D


	11. Chapter 11:Pequeños reencuentros

Los personajes no me pertenecen y a decir verdad jamás se me hubieran ocurrido Xp le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama.

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

_-"Recuerdos"-_

_**-Pensamientos de recuerdos-**_

**Cuando El Dolor No Es Suficiente.**

**Chapter 11:**

**Zona norte.**

.

.

.

-Me sorprende, alguien como usted por estos lados nuevamente ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

De entre las sombras que formaban los callejones salía un joven de cabellos negros con un aire autoritario.

-Necesito de sus "servicios"-

-¿Qué quiere?-

-Busquen a esta mujer, la quiero viva-

-¿Cuál es el precio?-

-50 kilos de droga más 9000000 de yenes, tu veras que haces con ello-

Sasuke entrego un retrato de una joven a los maleantes.

-¿Donde esta?-

-Ese ahora es tu problema, tú haces yo pago-

El azabache se dirigió a su casa junto a su padre, estar en guerra no era fácil y menos cuando te enfrentas a alguien que no conoces bien. Andar escondiéndose no era uno de sus hobbies pero tendría que hacerlo sino quería morir tan joven.

Llegó, estacionó su auto y entró a su hogar, caminando hacia su dormitorio escuchó unas voces platicando amenamente en el despacho de la casa. Sus ganas de saciar su curiosidad lo llevaron tras la puerta del recinto pues su padre reía, él nunca reía –_será que_…- llamo a la puerta y escuchó una afirmativa, se adentró y vio con asombro quien acompañaba a su padre.

-¿Madre?-

-Sasuke, cariño ¡que bueno verte! Gracias al cielo, casi no llegas- esta se acerco lo suficiente para tenerlo cerca.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Hace unas horas, veo que no te hace feliz mi presencia-

-¡No, no vuelvas a decir eso! claro que estoy feliz de que estés aquí con nosotros es solo que… ¿padre no te lo ha dicho?- en eso el menor de los Uchiha tomo sus manos apretándolas levemente.

-Se lo que ocurre hijo, pero lo que en realidad me preocupa es tu vida y la de tu hermano, aun tengo la esperanza de que algún día alguno de los dos me de nietos- ella acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo.

-Pues eso tendrás que esperarlo de tu hijo mayor-

-Nunca digas nunca hijo, tu padre era idéntico a ti. Esa actitud arrogante y egocéntrica- el aludido la observaba con recelo –pero me conoció y cambio en parte su carácter-

-No creo que papá quiera hablar sobre su vida…bienvenida a casa- soltó sus manos y este extendió sus brazos hacia ella para abrazarla.

Mikoto lo vio con ternura y lo abrazó.

-No importa lo que hagas o lo que digas siempre serás mi hijo-

-Lamento no haberte recibido como se debe-

-No te preocupes-

Desde el divorcio de sus padres Sasuke quiso pasar el resto de su infancia con su madre, pero la frecuencia con la que veía a su padre era muy poca y de cierta forma cada vez que lo visitaba este parecía tener preferencia por su hermano mayor. Era como si para Fugaku solo existiera Itachi y ese sentimiento de envidia comenzó a nacer sin querer, fue entonces cuando él resolvió quedarse a vivir con su padre pues ambicionaba también el poder y afecto por parte de este.

-Mi habitación esta disponible si quieres pasar la noche allí-

Dijo aquel hombre encendiendo un habano.

-Conozco bien la casa Fugaku y se que hay muchas habitaciones disponibles-

-Como quieras-

Mikoto salió con su hijo posando su brazo a mitad de la espalda de este mientras él posaba uno de los suyos por encima de los hombros muy delicadamente mientras caminaban al cuarto del joven hablando de la vida de este.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>Varias patrullas policiales averiguaban los hechos de esa tarde en la ultima parada del tren.<p>

-¿Que dicen los testigos?- indagaba un oficial a uno de sus compañeros

-Todo estaba bien hasta que las mujeres aparecieron, atacaron a los hombres, estos solo se defendieron-

-Trabajaban para los Uchiha ¿Que hay de la mujeres?-

-Una vestía como civil, la otra llevaba una especie de uniforme color gris con franjas violetas-

-¿Alguien las reconoce?-

-Una si, la otra no tanto llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol, solo los querían a ellos ningún otro pasajero se vio afectado-

-¿Se lo comunicaron a Jiraiya?-

-Aun no-

El oficial paso un reporte a uno de sus subordinados.

-Envíenle toda la información posible-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>06:40 am<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Por qué no dejas que yo lleve el encargo? no seré igual de buena que tu pero se que no voy a fallar-

-Porque quiero toda la satisfacción para mi-

-Te encantan los riesgos…¡auch!- se quejo la rubia pues Hinata no era muy cuidadosa con sus heridas

-Lo siento. No puedo evitarlos, hacen parte de mi vida-

-¿cerrara pronto?-

-Espero que si, no deberías esforzarte demasiado-

-No quiero ser…¡auch! Una carga para ti-

-No lo eres pero a veces te precipitas y por eso te pasa lo que te pasa- dijo sobando un pedazo de algodón en la herida de su espalda.

-Si somos totalmente diferentes- comento esta con resignación.

Hinata termino de coser la herida y coloco una manta sobre esta.

-¿A que hora partes?-

-No tardare mucho en avión-

-¿La vieja sabe sobre tus planes?-

-No estamos cometiendo ningún error-

-¿De verdad iras a verlo? Me han dicho que es muy peligroso-

-¿Entonces que soy yo?

-¿Hay algo mas que quieras decirme?-

-Kiba llegara en horas de la noche con un tal Deidara, prepárate porque ese tonto traerá a una bestia completa y eso podría traerles problemas-

-¿Segura que no necesitas compañía?-

-No necesito una niñera. Debo irme el vuelo saldrá pronto-

Hinata cambió su vestimenta, tomó su maleta y salió de la pequeña casa, mientras tomaba un taxi para llegar a su próximo destino, su celular emitió un pequeño pitido, lo observo y tenía un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada.

-_Aquí esta la foto del sujeto, que problemática eres- _

La peli azul detallo cada parte del rostro de la imagen recién llegada.

_-Se parece a…_-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Tsunade revisaba unos documentos y examino una vez más el expediente de Kushina Uzumaki. La madre de Naruto, joven y bella pero también muy audaz, nunca entendió porque dejo a los Uchiha tan repentinamente para aliarse con los Senju y toda la información que había logrado extraer había sido eficiente pero algo en ello no concordaba. Tsunade jamás le cuestiono, siempre estuvo apoyándola en todo momento pero antes de su muerte la dejo con una duda que la ha corroído desde aquel día…<p>

"_Recordaba perfectamente el 10 de octubre, como olvidarlo si ese era precisamente el día en el que el pequeño Naruto cumpliría su decimo aniversario de vida, no podría estar presente para la fiesta pero al menos se daría el gusto de entregarle un regalo con anticipación al cumpleañero era medio día y seguramente la madre del pequeño estaría aun en casa terminando los preparativos para después ir a recogerlo a la escuela._

_Toco el timbre y salió una mujer de cabellera roja un tanto asombrada._

_-Lady Tsunade… que bueno v-verla- _

_-Supuse que estarías aquí, ¿aun no terminas? me gustaría charlar contigo de pequeñeces- _

_Kushina hizo ademan para dejarla entrar y se dirigieron a la sala. La ojimiel se sentía un tanto extraña pues Kushina últimamente se comportaba de forma rustica y eso no le agradaba en nada._

_-Y bien ¿de que quiere que hablemos? y si no le importa espero que no sea mucho porque debo ir por Naruto-_

_-No me tomare mucho tiempo- _

_Kushina asintió en forma de consentimiento._

_-Podrías explicarme ¿Qué significa este documento?-_

_La Uzumaki lo tomo y leía con lentitud lo que parecía ser un testamento, mientras su lectura avanzaba sus ceño empezaba a unirse cada vez mas a modo de sorpresa pues lo que estaba impreso en la hoja lo sabia a la perfección, lo que no entendía era porque estaba en manos de Tsunade._

_-¿Quién te dio esto?- _

_-Llego a mi casa en un sobre de manila-_

_-Algo mas venia con este testamento ¿verdad?-_

_-¿Cómo sabes tú que había algo más dentro del sobre?-_

_Kushina había olvidado lo típico. Una pregunta puede ser contestada con otra._

_-Porque ese sobre no era para ti y estoy segura que la inscripción que hay en el tiene mi nombre-_

_-Así es- _

_-Si lo sabias ¿Por qué lo abriste? No te pertenece-_

_-Entre tu y yo jamás hubo secretos ¿ahora debería haberlos?- _

_La mujer no sabia que responder, estaba segura que Tsunade había leído lo que estaba impreso en aquel pedazo de papel pero mas le preocupaba lo que había aparte de esa hoja en el sobre y dudaba mucho que tampoco la Senju se hubiese limitado a ver lo que contenía aquella cajita de terciopelo que venia junto con el testamento._

_-La persona que envió esto no escribió la dirección de destinatario- _

_-No, no la escribió ¿Por qué?-_

_-Aun tengo enemigos y no puedo confiar en nadie y eso te incluye, esa persona cree que yo sigo viviendo ahí, porque cree que sigo trabajando para ti-_

_-No soy tu enemiga, pero tu actitud es muy extraña. Es como si estuvieras evitando a algo o a alguien- _

_-¡Bueno a ti que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer! no es tu problema ¿Dónde esta el resto del envío?-_

_-En mi casa- _

_-¿Cuándo puedo pasar por el?-_

_-No voy a entregártelo, el testamento dice que no recibirás nada a cambio sino tienes el contenido de la caja de terciopelo-_

_-Esta bien, voy a encontrar la forma de arrebatártelo- dijo esta cruzándose de brazos y enviándole una mirada desafiante. _

_-A mi no me vengas con amenazas-_

_-No me dejas otra opción que tomar lo que es mío a la fuerza"-_

Tres días después había ocurrido el fatídico accidente o así lo hicieron creer ante todo el país de la muerte del mejor investigador de la historia junto a su esposa y el único sobreviviente había sido su único hijo. Ahora se encontraba leyendo la parte final del testamento. Cuando hubo terminado saco del sobre de manila la misteriosa caja que desde su llegada había sido abierta una sola vez dejando ver un dije con forma de espiral de color rojizo, sin embargo una vez cerrado jamás se volvió a abrir.

_-Kushina ¿Qué sabias sobre mi?- _

**_.  
><em>**

**_.  
><em>**

_**.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>03:30 pm<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cierta peli azul caminaba entre las personas con un pequeño bolso, al salir del aeropuerto diviso un taxi que ella conocía bien.

-Buenas tardes Iruka-

-Hola Hinata, ¿como estuvo tu vuelo?-

-Demasiado tranquilo-

-¿Quieres ir directamente a Sora-Ku?-

-No, llévame a este lugar-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Completamente-

Condujeron casi por dos horas hasta llegar al destino. Era un barrio de mala muerte, un suburbio.

-Llegamos ¿te acompaño? No se ve nada fiable-

-Se defenderme-

La chica bajo del taxi y se adentro a uno de los burdeles con más categoría de aquel lugar de la ciudad. A pesar de ser muy temprano aun el lugar se veía casi lleno y muchos de los hombres que había allí la miraban con deseo mientras que muchas mujeres solo hacían mala cara pues aquella robaba la atención por donde pasaba.

-Si buenas tardes ¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto una mujer de cabello plateado que de por si le iba bien.

-¿Es usted la dueña de este…lugar?- pregunto con inquietud.

-Si ¿y tu vienes de parte de alguien o buscas trabajo aquí? porque no estas nada mal-

Hinata esbozo una sonrisa juguetona.

-Busco un hombre-

-Aww lo siento aquí solo trabajan mujeres, pero ¿porque no pasas y observas un buen rato? tal vez tu lado lésbico despierte-

-Nada de eso me interesa- Hinata saco una bolsa negra de entre sus cosas y la coloco sobre la barra. La mujer la abrió y se asombro con la cantidad de dinero que había allí, la Hyuuga lo deslizo hacia si mientras la mujer quedaba confundida.

-¿Donde esta Obito Uchiha?-

-¿¡Lo conoce!?- dijo totalmente escandalizada.

-Mas de lo que se imagina, ¿quiere el dinero?- la mujer trago duro y asintió –entonces lléveme con él-

-Sígueme-

La chica la siguió hasta el tercer piso del lugar. La mujer le dijo que esperara mientras trataba de convencerlo. Cinco eternos minutos después la mujer le dijo que podía pasar, Hinata le entrego el dinero y paso a la habitación; sin duda alguna era una de las mejores del lugar.

Cuando cerró la puerta reviso la habitación sin encontrar a nadie, todo en completo orden.

-Realmente eres una chiquilla-

La ojiperla desvió su mirada hacia un lado viendo como este salía envuelto en una bata.

-¿Obito Uchiha?-

-¿Con quien tengo el placer de hablar?-

-Hinata-

-¿Hyuuga?-

Al escuchar su apellido salir de los labios de ese hombre saco una pistola y la apunto al sujeto enfrente suyo.

-¿Como sabe mi apellido?-

-Tranquila belleza no es necesaria el arma, tampoco te escandalices porque si supieras lo que se de ti no te atreverías a desafiarme-

-Vine por unas cuantas dudas y solo tú tienes las respuestas-

Él se sentó y la invito a ella a tomar la misma acción sirviéndole un vaso de whiskey.

-No esperaba una visita tuya, jamás- termino haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-Eres difícil de encontrar-

-No estamos aquí para averiguar como me hallaste ¿o si?-

-No, solo respóndeme algo con total sinceridad antes de que comience con mi interrogatorio-

-Hazlo-

-¿No me delataras cuando salga de aquí?-

-Yo hago muchas promesas, pero con mujeres tan hermosas e inteligentes como tú no me atrevería a darte una puñalada por la espalda. Seria muy cruel y si te preocupa tanto te juro por mi alma que ira en un futuro muy lejano al infierno que no hare nada en contra tuyo- sostuvo aquel hombre con su mano derecha posicionada sobre su corazón haciendo alusión de que hablaba en serio.

-Muy bien- la Hyuuga guardo el arma y se dispuso a cuestionar -¿Qué es esto?-

La joven coloco una pequeña caja en la pequeña mesa en la cual conversaban.

-Hace mucho que no veía una de estas-

-¿Qué contiene?-

-Una promesa-

-Hablo en serio-

-Yo también, esta caja contiene toda una vida llena de penas y sufrimiento. Lo que hay dentro de ella es la forma de demostrar el amor y cariño que sentían los que te trajeron al mundo-

-¿Debo conservarla?-

-Te recomiendo que lo hagas, te servirá en un futuro-

-¿Dónde están los Uchiha?-

Obito no entendía el porque de la pregunta se suponía que ella sabia quien era el enemigo, pero como veía las cosas entendió que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Yo ya no hago parte de ellos y lo sabes-

-Entonces ¿cual es su debilidad?-

Este sonrió de medio lado se levanto de su silla y camino hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de la joven, esta solo se movió unos cuantos centímetros en su puesto. Este la observo cuidadosamente su cabello, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios y siguió bajando.

Su mirada la estaba poniendo nerviosa y posiblemente también su cercanía ¿hace cuanto no había visto una belleza como ella? Había crecido bastante y se había desarrollado muy bien pues la primera vez que la conoció tenía solo dos años, pero a pesar de que las jovencitas le llamaran tanto la atención a él le gustaban mas las maduras, pero ella era diferente no solo era joven a su vez era muy madura en todo el sentido de la palabra pero a fin de cuentas era un caso perdido porque sabia perfectamente que ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como él.

Se aparto de ella con cierto fastidio pero entendía a la perfección la reacción de la joven, él había dejado claro que no le haría daño pero en un intento por susurrarle unas palabras al oído la chica había sacado una pequeña navaja y la tenia lista para atacar por sorpresa. Ella era un peligro considerablemente.

-Creo que he respondido a tu pregunta- respondió bebiendo un ultimo sorbo de su trago.

-Aun no-

Hinata no era de las personas que le gustaba las adivinaciones, ella se comportaba lo mas seria posible con ese hombre para que él viniera y le saliera con estupideces. A ella le gustaban las cuentas claras y el chocolate espeso.

-Las mujeres, y mas si son astutas e irradian un aire de inocencia…como tu-

-Ciertamente es lo mas estúpido que he oído en mi vida pero te creo-

-¿Alguna mas?-

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando?-

El Uchiha la observo por el rabillo del ojo recordando la última vez que había hablado con los padres de esta.

_-"Como pasa el tiempo la ultima vez que te vi estabas a punto de reventar y ahora te veo cargando a una niña muy linda, por cierto muy parecida a ti-_

_Aquella mujer en frente suyo se ruborizo de inmediato seguramente no estaría acostumbrada a ser agasajada._

_-Y tu esposo ¿donde esta?-_

_-No demora, es solo que esta atendiendo a otra persona- _

_-¿Como se llama?- pregunto señalando a la infante._

_-Hinata-_

_-Un lindo nombre para una niña preciosa- decía este mientras apretaba levemente los pómulos de la pequeña._

_-Creí que tardarías más pero veo que ya conoces a mi futura heredera-_

_-Hiashi ¡tanto tiempo sin verte!- hablo totalmente contento y dando un apretón de manos._

_-Debemos hablar y de paso pedirte un favor Tobi-_

_-Pídeme lo que quieras, desde que pueda cumplirlo no habrá problemas-_

_Los cuatro pasaron al jardín que había detrás de la residencia Hyuuga tomaron asiento y bebieron limonada, mientras la pequeña jugaba con un perro de peluche del doble de tamaño de ella los adultos discutían seriamente su futuro y el de su generación._

_-Nosotros no viviremos mas aquí-_

_-¿Regresaran a la ciudad?-_

_-No, saldremos del país-_

_-¿Ahora? No quiero meterme en tu vida Hiashi pero en mi opinión lo hubieras hecho cuando tenias la oportunidad, en estos momentos seria muy arriesgado además debes tener en cuenta que tu hermano se ha vuelto en contra tuya y es tu peor enemigo, esta aliado con…-_

_-No tienes que recordármelo, y esa es la razón por la cual debemos irnos de aquí, se ha vuelto una amenaza constante-_

_-El honor es demasiado importante hoy en día-_

_-Tus antepasados cayeron y esa fue la razón por la cual tu generación se alió con los Uchiha. Tu y yo nos dimos cuenta de los pasos torcidos que estaba tomando-_

_-Por esa y muchas razones queremos alejarnos de aquí- _

_-¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?-_

_-Quiero dejarte todo lo que pertenece del clan Hyuuga- _

_-¿A mi? ¡Estas loco! ¿Por qué no te lo llevas? seguramente a donde vayas lo necesitaras bastante- _

_-Si hago eso me seguirán, no puedo sacar tanto patrimonio así como así, averiguarían donde estamos y vendrían a matarnos-_

_-Bueno…en eso tienes razón, pero si haces eso me meterás en problemas, yo también tengo planes- _

_-Solo podemos confiar en ti, muchos te creen muerto- _

_-Y prefiero que sigan creyendo eso-_

_-Eres la única persona en la cual podemos confiar, no tenemos opción. ¿Sino eres tu quien mas? Además no lo hacemos solo por nosotros- _

_-¿A no?-_

_-Queremos un futuro diferente para nuestra hija, ella también corre peligro- _

_El pelinegro desvió su mirada hacia la niña quien estaba totalmente entretenida con el peluche, los Uchiha tenían un pensamiento radical pero él no había querido obedecer a las reglas impuestas. Él nació siendo la diferencia y así creció con ideales totalmente diferentes". _

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- preguntó este con nostalgia.

-Sino fuera de esa manera jamás te hubiera hecha la pregunta- respondió la chica sonriendo sarcásticamente y levantando sus brazos como si cargara ladrillos en cada uno.

-Porque yo soy tu padrino-

Hinata quedo totalmente estática y con la mente en blanco ella sentía como se hundía en su puesto pues lo que acababa de escuchar no era lo que esperaba oír de la boca de aquel sujeto, cualquier respuesta hubiese sido valida menos esa.

Su cerebro no reaccionaba y no podía digerir semejante noticia ¿Quién podría creer eso? Ella se había empeñado hace muchos años en encontrar a todos los Uchiha pero conocerlo a él era como un descubrimiento sorprendente no solo por lo que le había dicho sino también porque era totalmente distinto, él no poseía ambiciones ridículas.

-Sabia que esa seria tu reacción pero tu insististe en conocer la respuesta-

Cuando este habló ella salió de sus cavilaciones y respiro agitadamente, aun no creía lo que escuchó hace unos instantes.

-Es imposible, tu ¿mi padrino? ¿Cómo es que..?- Hinata estaba al borde del llanto, su impresión no se iba.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo-

_-No me malinterpretes pero te ayudare, pero no lo hare por ustedes-_

_-No te entiendo-_

_-Quiero a tu hija- _

_-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron ambos padres al escuchar tal comentario._

_-Te dije que no me malinterpretaras- contesto este abochornado._

_-Explícate porque no estamos entendiendo nada-_

_-Cuando digo eso es porque me gustaría que me la dieras como ahijada- _

_-¿Ahijada? ¿Mi hija?-_

_-Si, la pequeña tiene algo que no te voy a negar me ha dejado encantado pero te lo juro por la belleza de tu esposa que jamás le hare daño-_

_Entre los padres se miraron y no comprendían la situación._

_-¿Es la única condición?- _

_-Es lo único que puedes ofrecerme-_

_-¿Por qué mi hija?- pregunto la mujer un tanto preocupada._

_-Porque si van a entregarme todo, seria justo que cuando ella pueda valerse por si misma pueda obtener lo que le pertenece. Sino se van ahora en un futuro será demasiado tarde y eso no le convendría nada a la bebé además me será de gran ayuda en mis futuros negocios que no son nada sucios y su forma de hablar es un augurio de muerte-_

_-No te negamos que estamos muy asustados y esto de andar de un lado a otro no es agradable- _

_-Por eso se los propuse, si me la das como ahijada estará a salvo conmigo-_

_Los padres no tuvieron que discutir nada era grandes amigos y la confianza que se tenían era de otro mundo, por esa razón se la dieron como pariente y un mes después celebraron de manera furtiva el bautizo de la niña y así agregando un pariente mas a la familia Hyuuga". _

-¿Por qué no me buscaste?-

-Te perdiste siempre estuve vigilándote, tus padres me pidieron eso si ellos no estaban yo debería estarlo, me convertí en tu sombra, cuando ibas al jardín, al parque, a la tienda a cualquier lugar que ibas con tu madre o sola yo estaba ahí-

-No te creo-

-Se que no sueno muy convincente para ti pero tengo una prueba-

Este se levanto y busco entre sus cosas y volvió a donde estaba la joven. Coloco un papel bocabajo en la mesa.

-Mira la fecha-

Hinata levanto el papel y vio impreso en el los rostros de sus padres sonriendo mientras ella era cargada por Obito, su madre estaba al lado izquierdo, Obito en la mitad y Hiashi con su porte serio a la derecha. Ahora no tenia dudas.

-Dos celebraciones en un día-

-Tu madre quiso bautizarte el día de tu cumpleaños-

-Yo…me disculpo por haber desconfiado de usted-

-Oh, tutéame si quieres no hay problema. Si tienes algo más que preguntar te sugiero que lo hagas-

-Ahora que me has encontrado ¿harás algo al respecto?-

-Estoy siendo sincero contigo y así será y desde tu desaparición, me facilitaste las cosas. Tuve tiempo para organizar mis ideas-

-Significa que sino te hubiera encontrado seguiría siendo fácil todo para ti-

-Lo hayas hecho o no da igual, lo que hago no se basa en ti-

-¿Me seguirás?-

-Soy tu padrino, no tu niñera y estas bastante crecidita para cuidarte tu misma ¿o me equivoco?-

-No te equivocas, pero no se si deba preocuparme por ti-

-Te diré algo, cuando salgas de aquí harás de cuenta que jamás me has visto y que no tienes conocimiento de mi, olvídate que existo. Les prometí a tus padres que te cuidaría pero eso no aplica para una muchacha de veinte años. Cuando acabes con esta masacre, búscame y te daré lo que es tuyo-

-Muy bien-

Hinata se levanto tomo su maleta y cuando se disponía a salir la voz de su acompañante la detuvo.

-Ten cuidado, estas en zona de riesgo y créeme, no es fácil salir de aquí, además que hay muchas cosas de la cuales debes enterarte- esta se giro hacia él pero no avanzó –por ti misma. Mucha suerte-

Hinata salió del burdel totalmente ofuscada todo lo que había escuchado, intentaba creerlo pero le era difícil pues no se terminaba de convencerse aun ¿un Uchiha haciendo parte de los Hyuuga? Ni en lo mas remoto de su mente paso ese pensamiento siquiera una vez. Sabia que no le haría daño, pero le preocupaba aun así de sobremanera. Se había hecho de noche y ella parecía no notarlo era realmente un barrio peligroso fabricas abandonadas, casas desechas y posiblemente ladrones, drogadictos, violadores la rodeaban a lo lejos pero no parecía importarle ¿Cómo fue que ella nunca supo de su relación con él? Tendría que averiguarlo como diera lugar.

-¿Es ella?-

-Si, es la niñita que anda buscando-

-No esta nada mal-

-¿Por qué no la probamos primero y después se la entregamos?-

-Si, no creo que lo note-

Hinata detuvo su caminar y se recostó en un poste, no había hecho nada y se sentía cansada, tal vez su cerebro se esforzó tanto que no dejo energía para el resto del cuerpo. De improvisto escucho unos pasos acercarse y levanto la vista. Al parecer se acercaban a ella cinco sujetos posiblemente de su misma edad, retomo su camino de nuevo y acelero sus pasos tomo otro camino la misma cantidad la esperaba en una esquina. Sin otra salida corrió por calles estrechas y con poca iluminación muchos de ellos comenzaron a correr tras ella pisándole los talones.

Estaba apunto de cruzar una calle cuando un carro se atravesó y obstruyo su camino. Esta se encamino por otra calle y siguió corriendo, creyó que los había evadido al tomar otro rumbo pero llegando al final del callejón se le atravesaron unos cuantos, estos emprendieron su camino hacia ella y esta saco su pistola y disparo a uno de ellos.

-Sino retroceden juro que disparare-

-Hazlo no podrás contra todos nosotros-

Seis de ellos se intentaron acercársele y esta gasto sus balas en los seis. Aun quedaban varios y comenzó a correr nuevamente cuando vio a lo lejos otra calle faltaban unas tres para salir a una de la avenidas principales esperanzada puso toda su energía en la carrera aquellos estaban a punto de alcanzarla uno logro tomarla del bolso pero Hinata se zafo de este. Estaba punto de llegar cuando un sujeto salió de la nada con una pistola en mano y al tenerlo tan de cerca no pudo evitar resbalarse de la impresión, en tanto cuando los bandidos lo vieron comenzaron a ir en dirección contraria, aquel disparo y alcanzo al líder de los maleantes muriendo este instantáneamente.

Hinata veía con horror la persona que estaba en frente suyo y empezó a retroceder aun en el suelo, temblaba señal del temor que sentía. De repente el que estaba en frente suyo la observo y se arrodillo para estar a la altura de esta, cerro sus ojos cuando vio que este le colocaba la pistola en la sien.

Ella esperaba un disparo que jamás llego.

-Las chicas como tu no deben andar tan tarde por estos lados-

Acto seguido el hombre le acaricio la mejilla con su mano libre. Esta abrió los ojos de la impresión mas no hablo, solo respiraba con dificultad.

-Lamento no haberme presentado señorita. Mi nombre es Itachi Izanagi-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>:D<p> 


End file.
